Promises
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: "Me and you, we're friends now. I'm here to protect you, always. I promise." Ally Dawson was never popular. "Useless" and "Unwanted" were the words she was used to. But when a certain blond comes into her life, everything changes. She doesn't feel weak anymore. As long as he keeps his promise. Auslly love! K plus just to be safe
1. I Promise

**Hey :). Welcome to Promises! Weird title I know... But once you read the story you'll understand. Not even sure how long this story will be or how it's gonna end but I hope it will succeed in being AWESOME. Because I'm awesome and you're awesome too! If you ever doubt that just remember YOU ARE AWESOME. Even if you hate this story because everyone has an opinion. **

**Okay sorry I may be rambling but I needed to let that out. So here it goes... I own nothing :)**

Beautiful brown eyes fled open when the alarm went off, interrupting Ally's peaceful sleep. The brunette lazily leaned down and shut the annoying alarm clock up. Seriously, it seemed like it was going to explode. _Alright, I'm up! _she sat up properly With a rub of her eyes and a long, tired yawn. Sleepily unlocking her phone (of coarse having to squint her eyes because she didn't have her glasses on), it read 6:30.

This would give her plenty of time to get ready. There was no need to worry about taking a shower because she had done that last night. But that didn't mean her hair would cooperate. No matter what, she would always wake up with bedhead. That probably will never change.

Walking into the hall with a slanted back, Ally made her way into the bathroom. Putting her hand on the bathroom door, it wouldn't open. Ally tried opening it forcefully. Stopping to think, she realized exactly what was going on.

"Alright, Patrick! Let me in!" she called her little brother through the door. Patrick was Ally's 7-year-old brother. In her opinion, he was a spoiled little brat that got everything he wanted. But if she were to tell her parents, they would be right on her throat about it. According to them, he was a perfect angel.

"No!" he argued. Ally leaned on the door, her eyes filled with annoyance more than anger.

"Mom! Pat-" before she could finish, her little brother came flashing out of the bathroom into his room. Ally nodded, clearly satisfied. _Works every time, _she thought grimly as she opened the door leading into the bathroom.

Ally looked in the mirror. "Unwanted" and "Useless nerd" were the words she was use to. Frowning, she looked away from the mirror, not even wanting to look at herself. She knew it was true, all of it. She couldn't escape the truth. If everyone else said it, it must be true. Ally let out a sigh.

Looking back up at the mirror, she tried to gain more confidence. _Come on Ally, you're beautiful no matter what anyone says. It doesn't matter, it's their loss, _she tried to convince herself. But it didn't stick.

Finally getting the courage to put on makeup, Ally only added a little blush and maskara; that was it. Unlike other girls at her school who covered themselves in makeup. But that wasn't her. Now time for her hair.

Ally braced herself for the pain to come as she put the brush to her hair. Swallowing, she started to brush it. She let out sharp squeaks of pain and "ows" in between. Ally was about ready to cry when she finished. But was interrupted by her mothers voice.

"Ally, Patrick, breakfast is ready!" she heard her call. Patrick raced down the stairs while Ally quickly went into her room to grab her glasses and put them on. It felt good to see. Ally made her way down the stairs. She could now smell her moms famous pancakes and dads delicious bacon.

Ally went into the kitchen. She saw Patrick stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Uh, make sure you swallow," she reminded him, amusement in her eyes. As much as Ally hated her brother, she still loved him no matter what. And she knew the house wouldn't be the same without that kid around.

This was a normal morning for Ally. Her parents making dinner, Patrick eating like crazy, and Ally not eating much but just enough to keep her going.

"Ally, sweetheart, you should really eat more. It's not healthy for you to go on like this," her mom scolded gently.

"Mom, it's enough to keep me alive. At least I eat," _look at Patrick, he eats way to much, _she added to herself silently.

"I know, but I just worry about you," she gave her daughter a stroke on the hair. "Just eat something, will you?"

...

Once Ally arrived at school, she spotted her best- and only- friend Trish. The brunette padded happily to her Latino friend. She had missed her over the long weekend which felt like forever for two best friends not being able to see each other.

"Hi Trish," she greeted with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Ally-gator, how was your weekend?"

"It was fine, nothing really went on. What about you?" Trish shook her head.

"Nothing either," she announced. There was now a silence between the two of them. Ally awkwardly made her way to her locker and got her math book; hugging it close to her chest. "Oh I forgot to tell you," Trish broke the silence. "Did you hear about the new boy?"

Ally shivered. Not because of the cold, but the thought. _Oh no, one more person to pick on me. Call me a nerd and tell me how horrible I look. One more person to make me feel more weak then I already am. _

"N-new boy?" she echoed.

"Yeah, his name is Austin. I heard he's really cute," Trish informed her. Ally nodded. _Austin, _she studied the name silently. Another shiver ran through her spine. But this one was different. It was like a spark of electricity. Ally tried to shake the thought off but she couldn't. She the urge to get to know this boy.

_Oh, snap out of it Ally! He probably doesn't want anything to do with you, _she thought helplessly. _You don't even know him. _Ally gave her friend a small nod of goodbye when she heard the bell ring. She shook her head. Why was she feeling this way?

Ally made her way to Math class, trying to force the feeling out, but it stuck. She took her seat. This is where she belonged- in school. Not with anyone else. Boys were the last thing on her mind.

But today, well... that's a different story because what Ally saw was a sight she could never get out of her mind.

A blond boy had just entered the math room with a not-to-convincing smile. Ally guessed he didn't like school by his smile. She wondered what a real smile from that boy would look like. But got the girls drooling over him; trying with all there mite not to jump out of there chairs and meet this boy.

"Austin Moon, is it?" the teacher confirmed._ That's Austin? Woah, Trish was right, he is cute. _The blond nodded politely.

"Yes mam," he said. Ally stared in surprise. By the looks of Austin, she assumed he was the "bad boy" type. But hearing his kind voice melted her heart like snowman when the snow-days were over. Even the teacher looked surprised by his politeness.

"Okay, take a seat next to Ally over there with the glasses. She could use some company." Ally stared in shock. He was going to sit next to her! She had not sat with anyone in a while. Ally had been in the corner of the room by herself with a seat next to hers; but no one ever sat there before. _Stay calm Ally, it's just the new boy. Like anythings ever gonna happen, _Ally reminded herself with a sigh.

Austin approached her and took a seat next to her. Emotions were going crazy in her stomach with their closeness. It was full of butterflies. _Stop it! _she made an attempt to punch her stomach but it was no use. Oh Ally Dawson, always fighting with your feelings; if you only knew how much this boy is gong to change your life.

"Hi," he whispered to her with a small smile; by the looks of it, it was a real one. Ally couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," she whispered back. That was the first of many words she would say to him.

...

Ally went home with the thought of the boy still in the back of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off her mind. He just kept coming back like a lost puppy. She had a lot of classes with him. Austin had even had one of her electives- choir. She guessed her and Austin both had the dream of one day singing their hearts out.

She was still shocked about what happened in math class. What Austin did. What he said. What he promised. And it wasn't bad.

**Flashback**

The teacher had stepped out for a few moments to get paperwork. Of coarse, no one did what they they were supposed to. Ally being Ally, she of coarse sat there quietly doing her work. She forced herself not to meet Austin's gaze; for some reason feeling it was on her.

She pretended she didn't notice, but it was hard not to. That's when he spoke to her.

"You're very beautiful," he said. Ally forced herself to finally met his gaze. Beautiful? She wasn't used to that.

"R-really? M-me?" she let out. He just nodded.

"You are," he tried to convince.

"That's not something I get a lot," she muttered, playing with her hair in nervousness.

"Really? What do you get?"

Ally opened her mouth to answer but was hit by a crumbled piece of paper. She assumed it was from the boys in the middle of the room that always picked on her. But this was from someone else. The handwriting was different and a girl- her name was Kira she believed- was mouthing, _"Open it." _

She knew it was stupid to open it, because she knew what it was going to say. Something she was used to. _Loser, _it read. Ally tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but it did. She wondered what she ever did to be bullied and treated so unfairly; she often wondered what it was like for someone to treat her with some respect.

"This is what I get," she answered, holding up the crumbled piece of paper that reveled the hurtful comment. Austin frowned. She assumed he had nothing to say now, but she was wrong. All he did was snatch the paper away from her and approach the girl who threw it.

_What is he doing? _Was he standing up to her? No one has ever done that for her except Trish.

"Did you throw this?" Austin's voice was protective and sounded nothing like the way he spoke to her. The girl looked shocked- and more than anything- happy that he was actually talking to her.

"Why would you think that?" she sounded innocent as a baby, but Austin didn't believe that smile, it was a guilty one more that anything.

"Because I saw you," he reminded her. Kira sighed.

"Okay it was me," she confessed and defended herself. "But it's only true! Don't waste your time with Ally. She is nothing. A useless nerd. Why would you wanna get to know her or even look at her?"

That stung. Ally closed her eyes trying not to cry; she wouldn't want Austin to see her cry anyway. That would be even worse. He turned to her in defense but then looked back at Kira.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just thought-" before she could say anything else, Austin cut her off.

"I can't believe you can call this girl"- he pointed at her -"a loser. Yes, I know, I don't know her. I don't know any of you. But I can tell you this: do any of you think... maybe this girl wants some friends? Maybe I should treat her better. She may just surprise me. You can't judge a girl if you don't even know her. So next time you think about judging someone by the way they look, actually think for a moment." He finished and sat back down next to Ally.

Kira was speechless. So was everyone else. Ally gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks for standing up for me and giving me a chance. No one does that." Austin shrugged and shook his head.

"No problem."

"No, you don't understand. I'm really grateful for that."

"Hey," he comforted in a soft voice. "Me and you, we're friends now. I'm here to protect you, always. I promise."

**_End of Flashback_**

Ally continued to think about how special that made her feel; the thought of that boy that she barley even knew, would protect her; defined her.

She walked into her house with a skip in her step, for once not feeling terrible about herself. Austin had swept her off her feet; and as long as he kept that promise, they would be friends- or maybe more- forever.

**What do you think? Kinda longer than what I usually do and I want it to stay that way. I've been working on that. Please review on your thoughts! I would love to hear them.**


	2. An Old Life Turned To New

**I just wanna thank everyone for your reviews/follows/favs or just anyone who took the time to read it. So if any of you have been on my profile lately and have actually read it, I've decided to change my username so its still me; I'm just BrighterThanTheSun15 now. So hopefully no confusion. I couldn't possibly leave this site, I love you too much. **

**I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter. This chapter will focus more about Austin. Where he came from, why he moved, ect. Just pretty much his life.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. I own nothing :).**

Austin walked in to an apartment full of boxes. He had not yet finished unpacking. The blonds life wasn't as great as he made it seem. His mom and dad died, not to long ago. And Ross, his older brother. The one he could talk about anything, left him too.

Austin grew up in a trailer in Oklahoma. That's all his parents could afford. His parents... The only family Austin had left was his sister, Piper. Piper had moved to Miami to go to collage when she was a Senior to get a fresh start. Austin had no choice but to move in with her after what happened. He saw her approach him with a smile.

"Hey kid. How was your first day?" she asked. Piper always called him by the nickname of "kid" which Austin didn't mind. He always called her "Pips" so they were even.

"It was great," he announced, walking into the kitchen gesturing with his hand for her to follow. They both took a seat on the table as Austin began to describe his day. He didn't tell her about Ally and didn't plan to.

"Woah woah, _you _like school?" Piper asked, no use of holding back her surprise.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you sick? Fever? Abducted by aliens?" Piper half teased, half serious. She put her hand on his forehead. Austin took it off and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I'm fine, Pips. Really."

"Its a girl isn't it?" Piper guessed. Austin's palms started to sweat in nervousness. He knew his sister always knew. They were a lot alike. He sighed in surrender. There was no point in denying it.

"Yeah..." he admitted. He began to tell her about how he met her in first period, math. He described exactly what he saw- a girl. She seemed lost without a friend in the world. Austin didn't say how he was feeling when he saw her.

What was he feeling? one may ask. He felt the urge to get to know her. Protect her. No matter what. No exceptions.

He told her about his promise. His promise that he would never break. If he broke it, she would be broken. He would be broken. Piper nodded every once in a while to prove she was listening. Once he finished, Piper closed her eyes in thought. He wondered what was going on in her mind.

"You like her, don't you?" she smiled, pointing at him accusingly. Austin felt warmth rise on his cheeks. His palms started to sweat in nervousness. _You can't like Ally, _Austin argued with his own mind. _We're in totally different places. She's not even your type. _

"No!" he quickly defended himself.

"Mhmm..." she raised her eyebrow. "Okay at least tell me her name."

"Ally," he told her. Piper suddenly looked worried. Her smile faded away, only leaving confusion and regret in her expression. Her eyes were clouded with memory, as if something horrible had just happened. It wasn't a good one. They haven't had very good memories lately.

"A-ally what?" she finally spoke up. Her voice was dead serious. But it was quiet.

"Dawson," he said utterly confused. Where was she going with this? "Why?" Piper shook her head.

"N-no reason," she said even quieter. She stood up from her chair. "I gotta go study, I have a big test tomorrow."

"You never have tests on Tuesdays," he reminded her.

Piper shrugged.

"W-well this time I do," she said walking away quietly then added more loudly: "don't bother me unless it's an emergency." She ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"That was strange," he muttered to himself. What was that look of Pipers? Was it... regret? Why was she nervous all of a sudden? Was there something she not telling him? Austin tried to get the look out of his mind.

...

Austin looked through some more of his boxes in his room. So far he had put his clothes in his closet and dresser; neatly folded and hung up. He had put his Acustic guitar by his bed. He was still grateful to Piper for letting him stay in her apartment. He was thankful her apartment had two rooms.

If it didn't, he wouldn't have anywhere to go. He still grieved for his parents. He assumed Piper did the same, after all, they were her parents too. Even though she was a girl, his sister seemed to be stronger about it than Austin.

Well he was the baby of the family. He had no younger siblings. Only older. Ally had told him she had a younger brother. Brother...

Often Austin wondered what it was like to have a younger sibling. **A/N- I wonder that too. I'm**** the baby of the family. You're not the only one Austin. **

Austin settled a few more things in his room. He had only been living here a few weeks. Thankfully, his unpacking was almost done. He checked his phone; it was about 5:30, when he usually had dinner. Piper only had stuff like Hot Pockets and Burritos that you put in the microwave.

He decided to just get a Hot Pocket. Austin sat alone on the table. He expected Piper to soon join him, but nothing happened. _She must be studying, _he decided. Austin was a Senior, and next year was collage. He should start picking collages now. That way, he would be ready.

Once his Hot Pocket was cooled down, he took a bite into it. This felt like the only time he had eaten today. Unpacking can make you hungry. It wasn't long until it was devoured. Austin decided to do the dishes for his sister. If he was going to live there, he might as well do some of the chores.

Once he was finished, Austin went back into his room. He lay on his bed with his phone in his hands. He had gotten Ally's number so he could text her. Also his adress so she could come over anytime. _Should I text her? What if she doesn't respond? Oh, what if she thinks I'm desperate? What if she's busy? _

Austin debated texting her in his head. He forced his finger to click on Ally's contacts.

_Hey _was what he decided to say. Start it off small and simple. Austin waited a few minutes to see if she would actually reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_Hey :)_

_How are you?_

_I'm okay. What about you?_

_I'm good._

_So..._

_So..._

_See you tomorrow? _

_Tomorrow._

_Okay._

_Alright. Bye._

_Bye. _

That wasn't the conversation Austin expected. It was boring and only lasted a few seconds. He lowered it down to one thing- small talk. It was awkward. Austin didn't want it to be that way. If they were going to be friends.

Austin made it pretty clear that they were friends. He hoped she felt the same. He sighed. He really wanted to know her. But what problem did Piper have with her?

...

Austin woke up with a stuffy nose, sour throat, and a fever. He told Piper that he had to stay home. She was there for him but also called him a "Big Baby" because he needed medicine that he couldn't reach.

Piper forced him to take the medicine. It was apparently a "fever and cold reliever". _I'm in good hands, _he thought sarcastically. He hated feeling sick. It made him feel weak; useless. Is this how Ally felt? Weak and useless? He hoped not. No one deserved to feel this way. Austin never wanting anyone to feel that way.

The rest of the day was boring for Austin. Piper was at school so he was left alone. He would often come out to the leaving room to watch a little something or go to the kitchen for soup or medicine that he took every four hours. He had soon fallen asleep watching Spongebob, a show he often watched. And no, it wasn't childish.

The blonds eyes flashed open when a boom of thunder yelled. _It must be raining, _he guessed. It was weird to see rain in Miami. It was usually a hot climate. His fever was down, which he was grateful for; he was still stuffy but it was much better than it was. As for his throat, it was still soar.

Austin jumped when he heard a knock at the door. It was loud and desperate. He ran to it. He wondered who it could be. No one really came around this area. It was a quiet neighborhood. Opening the door, Austin couldn't believe what he saw.

Ally was standing right there on the door step. Raindrops were in her hair; she looked wet and cold. But it wasn't Ally. Her glasses were off; they were in her hand, shattered. Her eye was black and swollen; her lips were bleeding. She looked like she was going to cry any second.

"Oh, Ally!" he pulled her in into a tight hug. He didn't care if she was soaked. "I-I should have been there! I'm sorry Ally, so sorry," he choked out. _This is all my fault. I told her a would protect her. I promised her. And what kind of friend am I? _

"A-Austin, its okay," she gasped out. Her voice cracked with pain and hurt.

"No, its not," he argued. "I shouldn't have been sick! I made you a promise!"

"I-its not you fault. I-I just have no where else to go. M-my mom and dad are both at work. A-and Patrick is at his f-friends house."

"Ally..." Austin couldn't read her expression. All he saw was hurt in her gaze. "Come it," he decided. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He lead her to the kitchen. Hopeful he could find a cloth to wet it, Austin looked through the coberts. He glanced at Ally, who was sitting miserably at the table. _I gotta find something, _he thought to himself. Finally, he found a small washcloth which he put in the sink and wetted it with warm water to help the swelling.

"H-Here, put this on your eye," he ordered. "It should help."

"Thank you," she nodded and put it on her one eye. Austin wanted to know what happened, but he felt rude asking. He stood there awkwardly in silence for a few moments longer.

"A-Ally?" the brunette looked up at him with her avilable eye. This was now his time to ask. "What happened? Who did this to you? he shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her response. He felt like he said it too loud.

Ally closed her eyes, going back to the memory.

"I-It was Gavin. I-I wasn't even doing anything and he took my glasses off and stomped on them! I tried to stand up for myself but I couldn't see. He pushed me down; knocking my books down, and I feel on my face." Now her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Ally. I'm sorry. I should have been there," he repeated. "And I'm completely honest when I say this- I would give anything, _anything _to have it the other way around. You don't deserve this."

"I-I'm a nerd, and nothing you say or do will c-change that."

"Well you're not. To me," he said seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Ally smiled for the first time that day. They said nothing for the rest of the time Ally was there. Her lips stopped bleeding; he eye was getting less swollen. Austin took a seat next to Ally and comforted her with soothing words.

**Sorry if this chapter was too dramatic. I just thought it was a good idea to use. Credit to my big sis for the idea about Austin being sick and Ally being bullied. Can we get at least as much reviews on the last chapter? That'd be awesome! Please review! :).**


	3. Big Secret Revealed

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews. To anyone who was wondering about what Piper knows about Ally- you'll see ;). I've got big plans for this story thanks to my sister who gives me some of them. But I'll just tell you it'll be a twist, and you'll find out some of it in this chapter. I own nothing.**

Ally was now dry and her eye was swelling a little less thanks to Austin. He had gave her a towel and turned down the heat to make her nice and cozy. The two were currently cuddled up in a big blanket, watching Spongebob. Ally felt the urge to scoot a little closer to him, but she forced herself not to.

Not just anyone would be nice enough to do this for her. Help her with her injuries, make her feel warm; most of all wanted. She didn't feel that way at school. Of coarse Trish gave her all the love she needed, but she never got it from a boy. Even if it wasn't love love, but the friendship kind of love. And that's all she would need.

Ally found herself getting drowsy. Partly from the pain-reliever that Austin gave her to help her swelling. She really couldn't see anything without her glasses. Thankfully, she had another pair at home. They weren't as good as her other ones but they worked okay.

She soon found herself leaning on Austin's chest because she couldn't sit down anymore. But he felt naturally warm. And she didn't mind that, she even felt a small smile on her face because of it. Tingles spread through her body, making her shiver at their closeness.

The brunette closed her eyes; the last thing she saw before drifting into sleep was Spongebob, making a Krabby Patty.

_Ally was at school in the hallways; her old, nerdy self. Getting closer, she saw a familiar blond boy. _

_"Austin?" she called. He looked at her for a moment, but then walked away. "Austin!" She raced towards him, running with all of her strength. As far as her legs could take her. _

_But he didn't seem to get any closer. He continued to walk as Ally got left behind._

Ally woke up, panting heavily from the horrible dream. Why would she dream that? Was it a sign Austin was going to leave her? _It was just a dream, _she sighed in relief. She felt an elbow painfully nudge her in the stomach.

"Ally!" he asked worried. She looked up to face him, and sit up properly. "You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" Ally looked around. The TV was now off; and Austin was looking worried. She reminded herself once more it was just a dream. He wouldn't do that.

"I-I'm okay," she assured, then mumbled, "it was just a dream." Austin gave her I-now-you're-not look.

"What was your dream?"

"I-It was about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was at school, alone in the hallways, when I saw you. You looked at me, and walked away. I tried to catch up with you, I tried!, but you weren't getting any closer."

Austin closed his eyes in thought. He opened his eyes again and put his hand on hers, making her blush sightly. Not slightly, a lot.

"Ally, I'm always going to be here for you. I made you a promise. I'm not gonna break it. And I'm never going to; I'm still sorry. I wish I was never sick! I'm telling you as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you."

The words meant a lot to her. But it wasn't his fault. You don't chose if you get sick. Never once did anyone give her this much of a chance. She felt like she trusted him more than anyone. Except Trish of coarse. All the days, living in fear. After what happened in her Freshman year... She sighed in the memory, the bullying was too much. If she ever saw that person she would freeze, and not know what to do. But that was a 1 in a million chance.

She wanted to tell Austin. A lot. But if she told him about something that happened in the past, it would make him more worried than he already was. She knew he was worried. She could see it in his eyes, how he talked to her. She could also see how sorry he was for what happened to her that day.

But he couldn't change who she was, because who she was is what made Austin so attracted to her.

Ally stared up at him. He meant everything. His deep brown eyes said it all. There was no going back. His promise was his promise. Ally Dawson learned something that day she would never forget- there were people who cared about her, it just took time. She had to be patient. She didn't believe she found Austin, if anything, Austin found her. He knew she was lost in what we call life.

And he took her in, and saved her. Saved her from all her heartbreak, misery, and tragedy. But if he was there or not, it still hurt. It always hurt, and never stopped forever. But as long as Austin was there, no misery happened.

...

Austin and Ally sat there for a while. They talked about was on their minds. Austin told her about his parents; and brother; where he came from. He told her about Ross, and how he only had his sister left; no where else to go.

"Speaking of my sister," he continued. "she should be home soon. You wanna meet her?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Er... sure. What's her name?"

"Piper."

"Piper..." she trailed off. Austin realized her expression was just like Pipers, except it was slightly worse. _What problem would they have with each other? _he thought, fustrated. "I think I should go home." She raced for the door. Before she could run away, Austin grabbed her hand.

"Ally, what's wrong? Please talk to me. Tell me what's worrying you, please. If you think my sister won't like you, you're wrong. She'll love you," he insisted. "_I_ love you," he added softly with a smile and tried his best to hide his blush. "A-As a friend of coarse.

She stared at him. She loved him too... as a friend. She wanted to say it back, but Piper would be here any moment. She shook her head a little and managed to get her hand out of his reach. Not that she didn't like it. Running out, Ally headed for her car- hoping her mom wouldn't be mad at her.

Once she got home, everything was normal. She didn't walk in to a screaming mom and dad, which was a good sign. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey mom, sorry I wasn't here..." she began to tell about what had happened at school that day. But it was pretty obvious with her black eye still noticeable. Thankfully, she understood.

"Oohhh!" a new voice came in the kitchen. "Ally's got a boyfriend!" It was Patrick's voice coming from behind her.

"Shut up Patrick!" Ally snapped, about ready to kill him.

"Ally," her mother warned sharply. _It was him! _she thought in fustration. _He always starts it. And guess who gets the blame? Ding ding, who ever guessed Ally Dawson you were right! _"You gotta learn to be nicer to Patrick, he's younger that you," she began to scolded. _Oh great, another lecture. And Patrick gets off the hook every time. _"just don't be so ruff with him."

"Mom I'm not! Austin's not my boyfriend!" she defended herself. She gave her daughter a long look.

"Someones being defensive," she raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. Austin's great, really. But we're just friends, I swear."

"Okay, sure." Ally rolled her eyes.

...

Ally felt better now that she had her extra pair of glasses on. She didn't have to squint her eyes anymore, which was a relief. She couldn't text Austin. He would ask her. She felt bad enough running away from what felt so right. _You gotta stop running away from your problems, Dawson, _she scolded herself.

For the rest of the night Ally locked herself in her room. Most of the time she spent reading. She tried to push Austin out of her mind. And Piper...

How he said he loved her. Even if it was as a friend, it still made her happy inside and out. It was just nice to hear from someone other than her family and Trish. With Austin it felt... different.

Speaking of Trish, Ally decided to text her.

_Hey Trish_

_Hey Ally. How's your eye? _

_Its better. It would've been without Austin._

_Woah woah you went to Austin's? You go girl! ;)_

_Very funny_

_So what happened there?_

_Nothing much. But he's there for me. I know he is._

_Sounds to me like her likes you._

_He doesn't like me! I'm a nerd!_

_You're not a nerd Ally. You're so much more than that. To me AND Austin._

_Thanks. I least some people think that. Well I think I'm gonna go to bed soon. Surprised I'm tired. I took a little nap a few hours ago._

_At Austin's house? ;)_

_It's not what you think. Stop being so dirty-minded._

_Okay, whatever. You can't change who I am. And I can't change who you are._

_That's true. I'll try to remember that. Alright I need some sleep._

_Me too. Goodnight Ally-gator._

_Goodnight :)._

Ally locked her phone and put it on her chest. Trish was the kind of person you can have hours to talk to and you won't get bored. But Ally, by this time, couldn't barley keep her eyes open. She drifted into sleep with a smile. Austin's soft words repeated in her head: _"I'm telling you as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you."_

...

Ever since she got to school, Ally tried her best to ignore Austin. But the thing was, he was hard to avoid since he was in a lot of her classes. In math, she tried to stay focused on her work, but she couldn't help but feel the boy's gaze on her. Just like the other day.

But he didn't talk. He didn't ask why she left so sudden. Perhaps he understood she wanted him to drop the issue? Ally hoped that. She was proved wrong, when he spoke.

"Come on Ally, please say something," he begged. Ally refused to met his gaze. Then he asked louder, "What's your problem with Piper?" Austin blow out. Ally drew back. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him.

She sat there for a few seconds.

"No."

"Ally, please. You'll feel better."

"No Austin." She said more firmly.

"Pllleeeaaassee." Now he was giving her the puppy dog look, which she couldn't refuse.

"Alright Austin!" she said, letting out her fustration. "You wanna know?" He nodded, now a bit scared. "I know Piper." Austin stared in surprise.

"You...?" He pointed at her in surprise.

"Yeah, me. Ally the nerd. Always getting bullied? Don't you get it?"

"Not getting your point here."

"Piper bullied me!" she said, rather loudly. Austin was going to tell her to quiet down, until he actually understood what she was telling him. "Piper... bullied me... in My Freshman year." She said more slowly.

"Are you sure this is the same Piper?"

"Yes! Piper Moon." The only thing that came to Austin's mind was why? Why would his sister do this? That _was _regret in Pipers eyes. Austin opener his mouth in surprise.

Austin needed to take care of this. Soon. Not soon, _now. _His sorrow for Ally turned into anger for Piper. Why would she do this to sweet, innocent Ally? This was his friend. She needed someone.

"Ally, I'm going to take care of this," he said in a determined voice that meant every word; and Ally knew it.

"Austin, you don't know what Piper is capable of. She's done things to me you never imagined. Please."

"Look, she's my sister. I can talk to her. Its gonna be okay."

**Twist huh? But you still don't know the whole story about what exactly happened. Please review!**


	4. Mistakes Turned Right

**I own nothing.**

Ally chewed her hair in nervousness, looking like a rabbit eating a carrot. It was an adorkable sight, even if she was a little nervous. She was at home, watching some weird show with Patrick; trying to stay calm. _Calm yourself Dawson, Austin's talking to Piper, _she tried to soothe herself. _Besides, why should I care what Piper thinks? _

She began to feel a touch of anxiety. She never thought she would see Piper again. If she apologized, would Ally forgive her? What if Piper started bullying her again? What would Austin say? What would he do? Piper's his sister, what if he sided with her?

He knew Piper longer than Ally. Much longer. He only knew Ally a few days. Ally tried to convince herself Austin would talk with her about it. Maybe it would be for the best for her just to forgive her. It was like three years ago. The past was in the past.

After what she did to her, how could she? All the years of torture she put her through.

"Ally, are you okay?" a voice interrupted. It was Patrick. She was surprised he actually asked that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Patrick tilted his head, trying to see if he knew exactly what was bothering his sister. Sometimes, he could actually guess it. But one thing he knew for sure was she was upset.

"Is this about Austin?" he guessed.

"Kind of," she admitted. _How do you know? You're only seven, _Ally added silently to herself.

"Do you like him?" Patrick asked politely, obviously trying to make up for what he said last night that made her wanna kill him. Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, I don't like Austin."

"Come on, Ally. I know you! There's gotta be _something _you like about Austin," he urged. Ally sat there in thought for a moment. He was right on this one. She liked a lot of things about him.

"Okay," Ally nodded. "I like how I can trust him."

"Give me something else. Maybe more about his appearance," the little boy tried.

Ally sighed. She knew he was cute.

"Ok, he's cute. But that DOESN'T mean I like him," she said. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _a tiny voice hissed inside her. She slapped herself. _Uh uh, that's not happening. _

"Ok, sure. Than why did you slap yourself?" Patrick challenged. Ally let out a small, fake laugh.

"Haha, I t-thought a flay was on my stomach... hehe," she said nervously.

"Ally, there's nothing wrong with liking a guy," he insisted. _How would you know? You're just a little kid. _But then a small part of her had to agree with Patrick's knowledge.

"Ok Patrick. I honestly don't know. Yes, what's concerning me has to do with Austin. But not about liking him," Ally tried to explain. He didn't even know about her whole problem with Piper. If she told him, it might worry him. _Since when does Patrick worry about ME? _Ally thought.

"What does it have to do with then?" he questioned. _ Why? Why me?_

"I'll tell you later," she tried, partly knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. But to her surprise, he nodded.

"Okay," he turned his head back to the Tv. Ally decided to just go in her room and do her homework. She didn't have much; at least it was enough to get the whole thing off her mind. It worked, but she couldn't help but feel Austin was going to text her at any moment and say she wasn't going to apologize.

As she did her last math problem, her pencil started to shake. Her hands were now shaking. If Piper never apologized, what would happen? She told herself to forget about Piper, and remember Austin was talking to her. Part of her wanted to hear exactly what he was saying to her.

_Is that wrong? _she debated. It made her sound nosy.

...

Austin sat on his coach, waiting for Piper to come home. She would be here any minute. He suddenly got nervous. What would he say? More importantly, what would _she _say? Austin shook his head with fustration.

Just then, his sister walked through the door.

"Hey kid," she greeted with a smile. Austin didn't have the same reaction. His arms were folded, and he had the _I need to talk to you _look.

"We need to talk, Pips," he decide that was the way he wanted to start it. Piper looked around, confused. Austin didn't say anything else, he patted on the coach for a place for her to sit.

"Okay, what did I do?" she asked, taking a seat on the coach. Austin decided to just come straight out.

"Why did you bully Ally?" Austin asked, raising his voice. Piper stared in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"Ally told me. Don't act like you don't know. Why would you do this Piper? You're not who I thought you were. What happened in your Senior year that made you a bully?" Austin nearly yelled in her face.

Piper started to tear up.

"I-I'm sorry Austin!" she started. It was weird being called his real name by her. "I d-don't know what I was doing. I was s-stupid. I-I'm sorry," she gasped. Those were real tears. But Austin still wanted to know what really happened other than her stupidity in High School. There _had _to be something more; perhaps he would find out when she apologized...

"Piper. You shouldn't apologize to _me," _he reminded her. "Ally's the one you need to talk to this about."

"I-I know. But what if she won't talk to me? I won't blame her after all I put her through."

"Don't worry, I'll explain to Ally you want to apologize." Piper nodded. Austin still wanted to know the whole story. He could never see Piper doing _anything _like that. But it was true. It was all true. How was he going to convince Ally to talk to Piper?

...

Making his way to his locker, Austin bumped into Ally; leaving her books on the ground.

"Whoops, sorry." Feeling bad, Austin began to help her pick them up. He had still thought about exactly what he was going to say to her about Piper.

"It's fine," she finally let out, grabbing the last one on the ground. Austin went to his locker with Ally following more slowly with her head held high. Austin was glad by the looks of her expression. She was gaining confidence. At least that's how he saw it.

He opened his locker as Ally approached. "S-so, did you talk to Piper?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. Ally drew back, preparing for any hurtful comments he thought she would tell him to say to her. To her surprise, he said something completely different: "she wants to apologize."

Ally stared at him. Her worst enemy- since her Freshman year- wanted her forgiveness?

"Wow," she whispered. "I never thought..." she trailed off, trying to restart her sentence but couldn't quite get there. "Piper feels bad..."

Austin nodded. "She started crying," he explained. In a quieter voice her added, "and she wants to talk to you." Ally never thought this moment would come. Piper was going to apologize.

"O-okay," she stuttered. "When?"

"Sometime soon." Ally swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Alright. How about after school?" she suggested. Austin grunted in agreement, getting more books out. Ally pulled up her glasses that were annoyingly falling from her nose. These weren't the best glasses to have. Hopefully she could get new ones soon.

"What'a you say I buy you some new glasses?" he asked suddenly, as if he could read his mind. She smiled at his offer, but she couldn't do that.

"I can't. That's your money," she said exactly what he thought.

"You need to see Ally."

"I can see on these. Sure they're annoying and uncomfortable, but at least they work."

"Nope. Ally Dawson, before we talk to Piper I am buying you new glasses. No if and's or but's about it."

"But-"

"I said no but's! Those are uncomfortable. Trust me. I'm doing you a favor." Austin reminded her. Ally was glad to have Austin. She still didn't understand why someone like him would give her a chance.

Before Ally could say anything else, the bell rung.

"Wanna walk?" Ally offered.

"Of coarse," he answered as if it were obvious, putting his arm around her gently and in a friendly way. Ally didn't hesitate either. She liked it. She liked the butterfly feeling, now used to it. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. Perfect wasn't a feeling Ally had in a long time.

Her life wasn't the best. It feels like its slowly getting better. She just needed all of Austin's support. One day at a time.

The school day went rather fast for Ally. That was at the point where she didn't remember anything that really happened. Only one or two things from all 7 periods. Even lunch... were some stupid guys were about to pour milk on her head but Austin wouldn't let that happen.

If he wasn't there, she wouldn't know _what_ to do. She would probably just let them do it. Her glasses would be full of melt and all sticky; as for her hair, it would be harder to brush out then in the morning. Even if she did take a shower.

That's when Ally realized- not far from now- she would be face to face with Piper.

...

"Alright Ally, pick the most comfortable glasses that you like. Remember, don't care about the price," Austin half explain, half reminded her. They were currently at the eye doctor in the Miami mall.

"Austin, are you sure?" she asked quietly, turning away from the walls of glasses. Austin nodded.

"Really, it's fine," he dismissed. "Go on, pick something." He gestured his hand.

"Okay."

It didn't take Ally to find a pair that she liked. She was originally going to pick the glasses she first had. But she came across some better ones. The lends were pink like the ones she had been wearing, but they were comfortable on her nose and didn't all off.

As Austin and Ally exited the mall (after paying of coarse), Ally felt good in her new glasses. She felt happy to see.

"Alright... let's go to your house." Ally announced.

"Okay. Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. Austin approached the door and unlocked it. Ally swallowed.

"Piper had an early release day," he explained, opening the door to his sister doing his homework. _Okay Ally, this is the moment. You need to stand up to her. No, if you stand up to her you're not gonna get anywhere. Oh, what do I do? _

"Austin," she whispered. He was about to approach the kitchen when he stopped to turn to her. "I'm scared." Austin walked toward her.

"Take my hand. We'll do it together," he held out his arm connecting to his hand. She took it with a smile as they approached her.

"Ally," Piper nodded.

"Piper. So how have you been?"

"Okay, considering..." Ally guessed she must have been talking about their parents. Austin never told her the full story. "How are you?"

"Okay too, considering..." she felt awkward. She squeezed his hands tighter. "...so I heard you wanna... a-apologize."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "L-Look. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to break your science project." _Oh, _Austin realized. _THAT is what happened! _Austin now understood.

"I worked really hard on that project. And you ruined it. But it was not nearly as worse as what I put you through. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she never thought those words would come out of her mouth, especially saying it to Piper. "I know, I should be less clumsy." Piper shook her head.

"Never change Ally," she smiled. At that moment Ally knew Piper wasn't the girl she was back then. She was better. Nicer. Sweeter. Just like Austin.

**Don't like this chapter much... at least Piper apologizes. Right? The idea about the Science Project all credit goes to my friend Fulvio who helped me with that! All rights reserved! Please review.**


	5. Getting Closer

**Thanks for your support on the story so far. Hope you like different peoples POV's for the story. Shall we go on? :). I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

Piano is my passion. My way of life. It's like when I'm playing, I forget the cruel world around me. My love for music is the only thing that makes since to me. What makes me... me. It's one of the only things that makes me happy. Austin is one of them.

A month has gone by since I forgave Piper. We've been talking. Things haven't been too bad in her life, except the death of her and Austin's family. They only had each other. Austin and I are getting even closer. We've got to know each other even better. We both love music, along with lots of other things.

Our differences don't matter. As far as I'm told, opposites attract. He seems like more of the "fun" type. Compared to him I'm boring. I found out he loves pancakes.

I sit at the grand piano in the living room. I let my hands fly on the piano keys like a bird flying peacefully. I play the few notes and write more in my songbook. Writing songs. Another thing that makes me feel happy. My songs are based off of the what's going on in my life.

In all honestly- this one is about Austin. About the way he swept me off my feel so quickly. Normally, I start to sing the song.

_"Never known anyone like you before, _

_Someone who can make me smile and fall down on the floor," _

That's all I really have right now. I'm home alone so thank God no one heard me. All I can hear is the echo of my own voice. As I play more notes, I start to feel more confident.

This is until I realize what I'm doing. I'm writing a song for Austin. No, it's not what you think!, it's about our friendship. Not... that way. The _good _way. Its not like that.

I turn away from the piano and take out my phone. I decide to ask Trish to come over. It gets kinda lonely being in a house by yourself. Patrick is Mr. Popular, always going to his friends house all the time. Like everyday. _I _would never get away with going to Trish's house everyday after school.

But Patrick always pulls the excuess: "its for homework". Even if I did have homework, my mom won't let me go to friends' house even if its to study. The only reason I went to Austin's that one day was because of what happened; I couldn't possibly be alone at that time. My eye has now fully better. But that's besides the point.

The thing with mom is she gives Patrick too much credit. If he has a few math problems he's aloud to go to a friends house to work with them. But if _I _have a BIG project due, mom won't let me go. Welcome to my world, glad to have you.

But I guess I can't complain too much. I can see my friends on weekends. Even if it's just Austin and Trish. Sometimes all you need is two friends to get you though the day.

I bite my lip in nervousness when it takes a while for Trish to answer. She usually answers right away. I shrug. Maybe she's busy. Her voice mail comes up. What would she be doing? She's _never _busy.

Perhaps Austin and I could hang out. I dial his house number on accident.

"Moon's household, this is Piper speaking," a familiar voice teases, making me giggle.

"Yeah, hey Piper. C-Can I talk to Austin?" I ask, hoping he was there.

"Ooh sure. That kid is crazy about you," she tells me. I try to hide my blush, as if Piper is right in front of me. He's crazy about me? That could just be brother and sister teasing. "Austin! Get your butt in here. You're in big trouble!" She says rather loudly, but enough for Austin to tell she was kidding.

"Yeah?" I hear Austin's voice getting louder as he approaches the phone.

"Your girlfriend is her to talk to you." I blush again.

"Ally?" his voice seems to get more interested. "Gimme it!" I hear crackling in the phone.

"Hi Austin," I say, smiling.

"Hey Ally," there's silence between us until I hear Piper.

"Come on Austin, tell her you love her and be over with it," she teases.

"Shut up!" I hear his yell. "Sorry Ally, not you."

"I kinda knew that," I chuckle.

"So what's happening?"

"Well ya know... I just felt kinda lonely. Can you come over?"

"Sure thing. I'll be over in a second."

...

Austin's POV

Yay! Ally wants to hang out. Alright, calm yourself, Moon. It's not like this is our honeymoon. She's just a girl. Just a day with a friend. A friend that... makes my heart beat faster, my stomach sick, chills up and down my spine, and... wait, what were we talking about?

Austin, stop it. You don't like her that way. She's very beautiful, but you don't like her. Can someone tell me why I'm going so crazy? Realizing I said about almost all of this out loud, Piper answers.

"Because you like her," she tells me. I stare at my sister. I don't like Ally. If I did, I would be gashing about her. Like I did just now...

"I just- I can't- I don't-" I stutter through my words until I'm interrupted.

"Austin, listen to me. It's okay if you don't know. Give it some time. And who knows you might just get married to her," she teased, but I couldn't help but feel what she was trying to tell me was a little obvious: it's okay to have mixed feelings.

It didn't technically take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was trying to say. I nod.

"Thanks Piper, you're the best!" I praise as I walk out the door.

"See ya!" I hear her faintly yell.

I knock on Ally door with excitement feeling my expression. The beautiful brunette answers and smiles at me.

"Austin, you're here!" she hugs me for a quick second that seemed much longer. I get a smell of her sweet perfume. Apples. She must have been pretty lonely to hug me. Poor Ally.

"Yeah, I am," I announce with a smile. She leads me to her room. I remember when I had a house like this. Stairs, a dining room, but that's all over. I live in an apartment now. Just me and Pips. I've been in her room before, it's pretty nice, and big.

She sits on her bed. I take a seat next to her. I fight the urge not to put my arm around her.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask, trying to get the subject off my mind.

Ally shrugs.

"I don't know. Just hang out here I guess." I frown.

"We gotta do _something _Ally," I tell her.

"My house is boring."

"So is mine, but, I don't complain. You have to _make _it fun."

"How do we do that?" Shaking my head with amusement, I answer.

"I have much to teach you my friend." Ally laughs.

"Okay, whatever," she laughs.

An idea pops into my head. We could go to the mall! There's ice cream there! See, this is why I should get to pick the places. I mean, come on?; who doesn't like ice cream?

"How about we go-"

"Cloud Watching?!" she asks excitedly. Not what I was going for... what is that anyway?

"Uh..." she rolls her eyes at me.

"Cloud Watching happens to be fun."

"Really? It doesn't sound fun," I protest.

"Well it is," she argued.

"Okay," I nod. "What's 'Cloud Watching'" I put quotes around the words. She looks at me like I'm stupid. She once again sighs.

"What do you think it is?" Ally challenges with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Um... when you watch clouds?" I guess. The brunette ends up heavily laughing on the floor. Her face is red with tears from laughing so hard. Her glasses are almost coming out. What's so funny?

"N-no," she manages to get out between laughs. "Few, haha." Her voice is normal now and her face turns bad to her normal color. "There's much more to it than that. You need some binoculars and your imagination and your set."

"So were do clouds come in?"

"That's when you use the binoculars, silly," she explained. Yeah, okay.

"Okay I'm gonna pass," she frowns. "But I do have an idea."

...

I drag Ally through the entire Miami mall.

"Austin, where are we going?" she asked me, clearly exhausted. She looked like she was gonna pass out any moment. I don't say anything. I keep dragging her along, holding her small hand and running; looking for the ice cream shop.

"Okay I'll give you a hint- it's cold," I tell her. She looks confused.

"Okay... but can we at least slow down, please! You're dragging my-" before she could finish her rant, I interrupt her when I see the ice cream shop.

"There it is!" I shout, making Ally jump.

"An ice cream shop?" she questions, seeming disappointed.

"Yep," I answer quickly. "You like ice cream, don't you?" She nods.

"Of coarse I do!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask excitedly. That's when I realize we're still holding hands. She blushes, looking down at the perfectly fitted hands. She smiles, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It lights up the world like a million fireflies.

She looks back up at me. Her face is now serious, as well as mine. I seem forget the world around me. Nothing could ruin this. It felt so right. She's about to let go but I pull her a little closer to me; hold both of her hands, and look straight into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper. She blushes even harder. I clear me throat and pull away awkwardly.

"W-we should get a move on."

"Haha, r-right." I smile nervously. That was the most fake laugh I ever had to do. We awkwardly walk into the ice cream place. "Ladies first," I hold the door, trying to shake off my nervousness. She nods in thanks.

What was that look between us? We weren't going to... kiss? Were we? No, I don't have feelings for her. I can't. It's way too soon. Ally doesn't even feel that way. I'm getting way ahead of myself here.

We take our orders. Me, getting chocolate as always; Ally, getting strawberry. I, being the guy offer to pay. Ally let's me, even though she seems to feel bad that I'm paying. But it's my job.

Sitting out frozen treats on the table, I decide to make conversation after the... moment. I don't wanna make this awkward.

"So, how's the weather been? Bro?" I ask awkwardly.

"It's been okay, bro." She punches my shoulder playfully, but painfully.

"Oww." I grunt, holding it. I guess I can't judge her small size anymore. She has a good arm. They looked like they could barely manage to carry her books, but I can't judge a book by its cover.

"Sorry," she apologizes sheepfully.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt that much, really," I assure, but am dying inside.

"Yeah, sure," she smiles.

**Sorry it might have been a tiny bit shorter the last chapter but I just wanted to shout out to a few people:**

**DDDDDD: UPDATE I LOVE IT SO MUCH YOU INSPIRE ME (chapter 1) Omg thank you so much you have NO idea how much that means to me! No one has ever said I inspire them so that like a huge deal to me. Shout out to DDDDDD!**

**Deined23: That was beautiful. You are an amazing writer and I loved it! OMG my only austin and ally story is not like this beautiful heartwarming fantic it's like dark. (chapter 1) I was so happy when I got that because when the story was just starting out and I was worried if none of you would like it so thank you. Shout out to them!**

**Alright that's all I have for right now. If you want a shout out just let me know in your review or feel free to PM me. I love talking to my readers. **

**Thanks, bye! Please review!**


	6. The Reason Why

**Heeelllooo everybody. Had some time to update. I've had a busy weekend. Well on with the story! Really hope you enjoy it because you'll find out more about Piper. Just for the first part of the chapter at least. I apologize for the shortness of this one. **

**Question: Do you think Piper and Austin could pass as brother and sister? Let me know! Just wondering. I own nothing.**

No ones POV

Piper sat alone in the kitchen, bored with her homework. But she knew she had to do it. In a few years she would graduate. She was on a Freshman in college right now; the work was only going to get harder. At least she was almost done.

She sighed. Why was it always her who was left at home? She's in college, she should be having more fun. It wasn't fair that her only brother left was out having fun. And he was her _little _brother.

Ross was gone now, and now all the responsibility was on her. She used to hate being the middle child. But now, that's what she wants most. A second chance of a family. Austin was her only family. Piper didn't want to lose him too to a girl.

Being his guardian now, Piper was protective of her brother. But Ally was trust worthy. She still felt guilt about what she did back in her Senior year; if she could re-live it, it would be much different. Piper would give anything to be like Austin. She knew she was suppose to be his role model, but Austin was better than her.

As far as Piper was concerned, Austin pretty much had a girlfriend. Sure, he was going to deny it, but she knew how he felt about her. She didn't know how Ally felt, but she was sure it was similar. But her brother was the perfect guy for her. Even if she was nerdy.

But she knew they will eventually, officially get together.

Piper closed her math book. She was now done, which was a relief. Before she could relax, Austin and Ally came in the door. They looked happy. Laughing and smiling. _Aw, young love. I wish I had that, _Piper thought helplessly.

She stood up in greeting to them.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" she approached them.

"It was great," Austin answered. Piper could tell he was being truthful. There wasn't anything in his eyes but honesty.

"Yeah," Ally cut in, her voice actually seeming happy from what Pioer remembered. "We went to get ice cream! And then Austin actually gave Cloud Watching a chance!" Her voice was full of excitement. Piper didn't even decide to ask. She nodded in greeting.

"It wasn't all that bad," Austin admitted, seeming like he was embarrassed to tell her.

"I told you!" Ally punched him playfully.

...

Ally hung out with Austin in his room. She had a great day, which wasn't normal. Her days were never fun. Austin changed that.

"Come on Ally. Tell me about yourself more," Austin urged. Ally looked up. What else could she say?

"I'm nothing special," she said simply. Austin frowned.

"Ally, you're special. You just gotta believe in that. But if you ever feel insecure about yourself, I'm here. I'll always be here. You're awesome. Believe that."

"Thanks but-"

"Ya know I wish you could see how great you are. It doesn't matter about what's on the inside. It's you that matters. Cause you know what I see? I see a girl. Who doesn't like herself. Who is so caught up on what people think of her. Who thinks she's ugly. But I see so much more than a nerd. I don't see a nerd. I see an angel." Austin interrupted.

_Wow, he thinks I'm an angel? _she smiled at the thought.

"Thanks Austin. I can't believe you see me like that. I never thought... anyone would say that," she whispered in disbelief.

"Well now you have someone. I think we're close enough for you to know something."

"W-what?"

"You deserve to know how my parents And brother died."

"Oh..." feeling a stab of excitement, Ally settled herself down in Austin's bed and scooted closer to him; and out her hands on her chin in curiousity.

"Long story short: they... they went for a drive. A storm was coming and..." he felt there was no need to go in. Ally put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. _No, you're giving this boy a famous Ally Dawson hug, _she decided, awkwardly throwing herself on her friend.

"Austin... I'm sorry."

"It's n-not you're fault." He Let out. He was crying. She felt a few tears fall on her hair.

"Austin," she pulled away. "You're crying," she saw the tears steaming down his face clear as day. Trying to force the tears back in, he roughly wiped it with his arm.

"N-no, I'm n-not," he lied. Ally could see past him. He was crying. _Poor Austin, _she thought.

"It's ok to cry ya know. Just because you're a guy, doesn't mean you can't cry."

"I-I know. B-but I don't want you to see me cry."

"I don't care. Let it out," she hugged him again. His life seemed so perfect. At least that's what she thought. He tightened his grip on her. He sobbed on her shoulders. She didn't care. She didn't care how many tears ended up on her shoulders.

She tingled with their closeness. Breathing him in for one last time, he pulled away.

"I-I think I'm done. Thanks."

Ally shrugged.

"You needed it."

"No, really. I've never... cried on a girls shoulder before. It was always the opposite,"

"So did you have any girlfriends?" Ally asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, last year. Her name was Cassidy. She cheated on me."

"I'm sorry. I mean if we were ever a couple-" she broke off with an awkward silence. _Don't go there Dawson. That's never going to happen, _she convinced herself. She scooted farther from him. "I'm sorry."

Austin shook his head in understanding.

"It's okay. I mean... we would't be a _terrible _couple. We... fit well together," by now the two were trying to hide their blush. But their cheeks remained red as tomatoes.

"I... I think we do to."

...

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Austin offered. Ally shook her head.

"No I'm fine."

"But, it's dark out. I don't want you to be alone. There could he criminals." Austin protested.

"Austin, it's okay. I can manage."

"Nope. I'm walking you home," he said stubbornly. Ally sighed.

"Okay. But I'm a big girl," she reminded him. Austin didn't say anything else. He held the door for her. She silently thanked him with a nod.

**Sorry again this chapter is so short and bad. I just had nothing else to add. Sorry I was sloppy and definitely not my best. Sorry :/. Next chapter will be better I promise :). It just basically tells more about Austin's family, and I didn't wanna add Anything else to it. Please review! I wont feel as bad about myself.**


	7. Dez And Dallas

**Aright here's my plan- if we can make it to at least 50 reviews say... at chapter 10 I'll shout out to everyone. Hopefully we can make it happen :). Appearance of Dez and Carrie in this chapter. But with a twist. Sort of... Just different. Also someone else, but not telling ;). I'll just tell you this- they'll bring some major conflict in the story. I own nothing. **

Austin walked down the hall with a blank expression. It was Monday. He had a great weekend and he didn't want it to end. Sighing, he approached his locker. Suddenly, Austin felt a finger gently tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face whoever it was. It was someone he didn't recognize. It was sure the stranger was his age.

He was a redhead, and a little bit taller than him. He also had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi," the redhead nodded in greeting.

"Who...?" Austin asked confused.

"Oh, I'm Dez," he told the blonde.

"Oh," Austin said awkwardly, turning back to his locker. Austin reached to get his books out, still feeling Dez's stare on him. He turned back and almost ran into Dez.

"Hi," he smiled. "You're Austin, right? The new boy?" Austin nodded with a smile. It was obvious what Dez was trying to ask. "You wanna be my friend?" He continued. "I don't have any."

"Aw," Austin frowned. "I'll be your friend, Dez." He told him. Dez jumped up in excitement.

"Yay! I'll have another friend but my sister!"

"Who's your sister?"

"Her name is Carrie," he told him. "She's over there by her locker." Dez pointed to a blonde girl. "Wanna met her?"

"Sure," he said. Dez led her to his sisters locker. She looked up at her brother with a gasp.

"Dez!" she sounded surprised. "You made a friend!"

"I'm Austin," he introduced.

"I knew who you are! You're the cute new boy!" Carrie exclaimed. Austin nodded.

"Yeah, that's me," he bragged. Before he could say anything else, a new voice came into the conversation.

"Hey Austin, who's your friends?" It was Ally. She approached him, getting closer by the second. Austin shivered. Their closeness never got old. By this time, Austin realized she wasn't alone. She was followed by Trish. He knew by now that Trish was Ally's best friend.

"Uh this is Dez"-he pointed at the redhead-"and this is his sister, Carrie." Dez and Carrie greeted her and Trish happily, while Ally waved shyly at them.

"Don't be nervous," Austin whispered in her ear. "There not gonna bully you. Not on my watch. After all, they're one of us!"

"Yeah, we're pretty cool," Dez bragged; Carrie nodded in agreement. "So... is Ally your girlfriend?"

"O-oh. N-no. We are just friends," Austin laughed nervously, while Ally rubbed her arm, blushing. At that moment, the bell rang for first period. Before Dez and Carrie could leave, Ally stopped them.

"Hey!" she called; they stopped. "What's your first period?" _Yay, she likes them! _Austin thought.

"Dez and I have Science for first period," Carrie answered. Ally frowned in disappointment.

"Well if we don't have any classes in the morning, see you at lunch?" Ally decided. Dez and Carrie nodded. Trish quietly said her goodbyes to Ally and gave the new friends a small nod with a smile as she disappeared in the hallways.

"Sure."

...

Ally began to think of her new friends. It was weird to hear those words combined. Her only friends were Austin and Trish. She was happy to have new ones.

Her and Austin walked side by side. Their heads were close. She really had him to thank for introducing them to her. She hoped they would stay with her, unlike her so called "friends" in the past. But she knew Austin would stick with her forever.

Still the aching feeling in her stomach was there. Was this reality? Austin actually like hanging out with her? Something in her life was actually making since. She didn't want to ruin it.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ally realized they were entering the classroom. Austin held the door for her as always, but soon he ended up holding the door for a hundred people; bone of them thanking him. Ally let out a giggle of amusement.

"You're welcome," he muttered darkly to the last person. He was too quiet for the person to hear him.

They approached their sets. The teacher was not there yet. Soon enough, voices echoed the room, too loud to even hear what they were saying. Ally took her seat down in the back with Austin following more slowly. A few moment later, the teacher came flying into the classroom.

"Mrs. White always seems late now days," Ally whispered in Austin's ear. He nodded in agreement.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to go to the credit union to pick up some money but then-" Mrs. White cut off to realize no one was listening, and if they were, they were staring at her with boredom in their eyes and the _I just wanna go home _look. The teacher cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed. "Lesson is on the board," she pointed as she sat down at her desk.

The rest of the time class was a total blank for Ally. She knew what she was suppose to do, but just spaced out when she actually did it. Seeming like it was only a few moments, the bell rung.

Ally stood up and gathered her stuff together. Austin already left; he needed to get to his next period quickly, it was all the way across the school and he wouldn't want to be late. Especially because there was a rumor about a strict sub in Social Studies.

Kira walked shoved her, "accidentally" knocking down her books. They made a large noise when they tumbled to the ground.

"Oops," she held her mouth, looking innocent as a baby. Ally scowled at her, but she already walked away. She decided not to tell Austin about this little incident. After all, this happened all the time.

She leaned to pick up her books. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch hers accidentally as she picked them up. Ally winced her hand away, feeling sparks. She looked up to greet her helper.

"Woah," she looked up at the boy. He had brown, floppy hair with brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a dark green sweater. "I-I mean..." she almost got lost in his smile of amusement. "Thanks."

"No problem. Kira can be..."

"Yeah mean a total-" she stopped herself from cursing. That was something she didn't usually do. Why start now? "...meanie?..." she tried awkwardly. The boy chuckled.

"Yeah. You can call it that. I'm Dallas," he introduced, holding his hand out to shake hers. Ally smiled and excepted.

"Ally."

"Uh, oh," Dallas looked embarrassed. "Here's your books." He handed them to her. "So I'll see you around?"

"O-Oh, of coarse!" Ally concluded. He gave her a quick wink before he left. Ally turned to Mrs. White, realizing she witnessed the whole thing.

"I think that boy likes you," she commented.

"Dallas? No! Whaaaattt?" she exclaimed. Something she often said when she was in denial, or just nervous. "Do you really think so?" She added quietly but quickly. The teacher shrugged.

"Yes, but I also think there's someone else who like you."

"Who?"

"Well, you know..." Mrs. White fidgeted her stack of papers. "A certain new blond boy." She raised her eyebrow. Ally's heart suddenly dropped, feeling like the weight of the world was on her.

"Austin? Psh, No! He only sees me as a friend. But we are friends, and I don't wanna ruin it."

"Do what you want, sweetie. But I'm just saying. Anyone could see by his eyes that boy is desperate for you. Dallas on the other hand, I would be careful. If you notice, Austin looks into your eyes, not anywhere else," Ally understood her hint. But Dallas..." she felt no need to explain any longer. _Maybe she does have a point, _Ally consider. She looked up, realizing her teachers advice wasn't finished. "And plus, Dallas is failing my class."

"Thanks Mrs. White."

"Anytime, dolly. Just at least _consider _what I'm suggesting. You're a wonderful girl, Ally. You're doing great in my class."

"Good to know," she smiled, proud of herself. "Well I should get going. Thanks for the advice."

Mrs. White shrugged.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for," Ally made her way out of the classroom. "Don't be late!" She heard her yell. Ally speed up her walk into a run. Just then she realized she was going to be late.

...

Austin made his way to the lunch room. The smell of tater tots filled the air. He smiled in delight.

"Hey friend!" a happy voice cheered. He turned to see Dez followed by Carrie.

"Hey," he greeted as he got in line. Once they got their food, they choose an open seat in the middle of the cafetiria.

"Hi guys," Ally broke in, taking a seat next to Austin as Trish took a seat next to her.

"Hey," they all greeted in usion. "Guess what?" She asked Austin.

"What?"

"I made a new friend!" Austin felt happy for Ally. She was seeming to open up more. "His name is Dallas."

"He?" Austin asked quietly. He felt an emty pit in his stomach. And it couldn't even be replaced with food, no matter how much he tried to stuff more in his mouth. His heart ached.

"That's great," he squeaked out. _What are you so sad about this. You're not jealous are you? No, you can't be jealous. It's just... Ally. _

Austin ate the rest of his lunch in silence. So did everyone else.

**What'ch think? It looks like we got some drama. Sorry id I miss-spelled any words. Hopefully they are just little things that don't drive you crazy. ****Please review! I'd appreciate it! :)**


	8. Miserable At Best

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are seriously amazing! I own nothing :)**

Austin sat down on his beanbag, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. He knew it would happen eventually. Ally would met someone else and fall for them. She would marry someone else and they would go their separate ways. _Stop thinking about her, _he forced himself. But nothing stuck

Ally had introduced Dallas to him. He seemed like a good guy to hold her heart, but he felt like something wasn't right. How could anyone be so perfect without hiding anything? It was hard for Austin to hate him; he didn't. _It's not like I have a crush on her, _he reminded himself. But another voice hissed, _you dummy! Stop fighting with you're feelings! _

That voice was the loudest of all of them. He couldn't help but agree with it, because that's what he was doing.

"Knock knock," he heard Piper's voice cut through his thoughts. His door was cracked. She knocked on it softly as the words came out of her mouth.

"Come in," he invited loudly. Piper approached him, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong? You've been buming around since I got home. Now tell professor Pips what's wrong," she ordered in a silly voice.

"Okay," Austin decided. "As long as you don't use that voice." Piper cleared her throat.

"Okay, whatever. What happened? Did you lose your favorite comb?" she teased, knowing he was one of those guys that always combed his hair. Austin shook his head.

"No," he said, more harsh than meant to. "It's about Ally," he said quietly. He half wondered if his sister even heard her.

"Ooh drama!" Piper took a seat on the other beanbag. Austin rolled his eyes. "Tell me everything!" he sighed. He honestly didn't want to talk about it. But he thought it would might be better to get it off his chest. Swallowing, Austin began to tell her.

"Ok... so Ally met this boy-" before Austin could continue, Piper interrupted.

"Which you're jealous of him? Aren't you?" she guessed, smiling. She always had a feeling this would happen.

"No!" he protested, feeling like he was lying straight to his sister; straight to himself.

"Awww kid, you like her!" Piper insisted. No matter how hard he tried to protest, she knew.

"Ally?"

"Obviously, dummy."

"No."

"Yes." Piper argued, trying to do a convincing voice.

"Piper! No! It's just that Dallas is EVERYWHERE! Whenever I want Ally alone, he just has to come and flirt with her. And he-" Austin cut of. He had now realized why he felt this way.

Piper gave him the _I told you so _look.

"My bother has a crush, my brother has a crush! And I I convinced him and I convinced him!" Piper sang, going around in circles excitedly as she made her way out the room. She was really a little kid at heat.

_Well I guess I do like her, _he finally admitted to himself. But how could he feel this way so sudden? What was it about her that made his spin shiver and stomach go crazy every time she got near him? He wouldn't trade those feelings for anything in the world. There was no way to describe or explain them. No one understood but him.

Not even Piper understood and she was the one to convince him of his feelings. _He _didn't even understand them. They were still new. He just hoped Ally shared the same feelings. _Probably not, _he sighed.

Then there was Dallas. He was sure Ally was more happier with Dallas. But she didn't even know him all that well. Taking out his phone, he decided to text Ally. _Hopefully she'll answer, unless she's with Dallas, _he thought darkly.

_Hey, _was all he decided to send.

_Hi._

_What are you doing?_

_Oh, just hanging out with Dallas ;)_

_Oh..._

_Well I gotta go, we're going to a movie _

Austin locked his phone and put it to his chest. There was no need to respond. He wasn't going to tell her he liked her either. That would ruin everything. Their friendship most of all. As Ross always told him: _"Everything will work itself out." _

The words suddenly didn't seem to make since, because nothing would ever be the same again. That's when he thought about the movies. It was quiet, and dark... He was pretty sure Ally liked Dallas. It was obvious.

The scene flashed in his mind when he first met her. How beautiful she looked and still is and always will be. How lost she seemed. Everyone bullying her. She needed a friend. Austin put his head up a little. _I'm still her friend, that hasn't changed. _

...

The next morning Austin woke up late. He could take a shower, eat breakfast, or anything he usually did in the morning. His blond hair was mattered, looking like a cat that hadn't brushed his fur for a long time. Austin had no time to comb it; so he just put a beanie over it. He only had five minutes.

Piper had already left. She had to leave early for exams she was taking and she had to be there a 7:00. Austin had to be at school by 8:00 and it was 7:50. He already missed the bus.

Austin ran outside with his backpack shaking from him running so fast. Luckily, his school wasn't far and he could still make it if he ran fast enough. Soon he came upon the familiar building. 7:58. He raced to his locker to get his math book.

The bell rang as students began to make their way to their classes, clearing the hallways. Austin sighed in relief. He was panting heavy like a dog. He felt as if he just ran a mile. Now he just had to walk. Making his way into math, he was thankful to sit down after his rush this morning.

Ally wasn't in her normal seat. Austin soon spotted Ally sitting at Dallas's table. Austin heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. They were laughing. She looked so happy. He just decided not to go over there. _She'll come when Mrs. White comes in. She hates us being out of our seats, _he thought to himself. It was only true; Mrs. White was strict, but fair.

He had the fear she would tell him to take the beanie off, showing his uncombed hair. As the teacher made her way into the classroom, Ally rushed back to her old seat next to him, where she belonged. She didn't even bother to greet him.

They were usually allowed to talk when they did their work, as long as it didn't get too loud. But Ally said nothing, she just got out her notebook and scribbled down her answers. Austin wished he was like that with math. He couldn't even barley count without using his fingers.

He saw Ally and Dallas sneaking secret looks at each other. Austin pretended he didn't notice. But it was hard to do when they did it like every second. Austin tried his best not to puke. He just decided not to talk to her. She was clearly too busy flirting to talk to him or even notice him.

...

Austin was relieved when school was finally over. Ally hadn't talked to him all day, making his feel the empty space grown in his stomach again. Turning around the corner to get to his locker, he saw Ally and Dallas talking happily.

"Ally, I was wondering..." _No! _Austin forced his legs to move. Before he could ask, a jealous Austin came crashing in between them. He awkwardly leaned against a locker, tying his best to play it cool. He must have looked so weird running towards them like that.

"H-Hey, Ally!" his voice cracked from pure embarrassment.

"Hey Austin," that was the first thing she said to him in that day. He was glad they were actually talking. But with Dallas around, it seemed hard for him to talk to her. Their was an awkward silence between the three. He guessed Dallas was still a little butt hurt that Austin messed up his chance to ask Ally out.

He knew that's what Dallas was trying to do. The thought teared his heart up. Why did it have to be so difficult? In a perfect world, Austin would be able to tell Ally about his sudden feelings. But he couldn't. Not when he was still trying to convince himself that it was clear. That this wasn't some fairly tale. It was real life.

"Hi Dallas," he greeted softly, not wanting to bring too much attention to himself.

"Hey Moon," Dallas greeted with a smile. Austin wanted to punch it right off his face. _That's a bad idea. Oh, what have I got myself into? This is what I get for falling for a girl that clearly likes someone else. All I wanna do is smack the person, out of my own jealousy. _

"So what's up with you two?" _Yeah real smooth, _a voice hissed.

"We are just friends," Ally answered. "But I believe Dallas wants to ask me something," she ventured, linking arms with him.

"I _was _going to ask"-he gave Austin a look-"Ally if she wanted to go out sometime."

"I accept," the brunette smiled. "Where? When?"

"Whatever the lady wants," Dallas answered, slipping his hand into hers. Austin could barley manage to get any words out. It felt like someone just punched him in the face. After all, he would rather be punched in the face than witness what just happened.

And plus the thought that they were doing this right in front of his face.

"O-Oh," he stuttered. "Y-You two will be great together," he lied. "See ya later Ally," that was the last thing he said before he left. A tear escaped from his eye.

Her roughly wiped it away. That's when he found him self walking home rather than taking the bus. That's when he let all of he's tears fall. That's when he couldn't take it anymore. Approaching Piper's apartment, Austin looked in all of his pockets for his key, but he couldn't find it.

He must have left it! Looking in the window, he saw it right there on the coffee table.

_This day couldn't get worse. _Just as Austin thought that, a heavy ran began crashing down. It didn't take long for the rain to soak his cloths. Everything to soak. Now Austin was just standing there shivering in the cold. He would have to wait until Piper got home.

Austin stood under a tree near by, providing protection from the storm. Thunder boomed and lighting lashed in the sky. This only made him more miserable. Storms reminded him of the accident...

He would now give anything to see the clear sky; it would remind him that everything was okay. _But it's not okay, _he thought hopelessly.

...

Piper had came at last. She called him an idiot for not bringing his key. She went more easy on him when Austin had told her everything that happened that day. Now nice and warm, Austin was covered with blankets. His sister was obviously paranoied he would get sick again.

She had even brought him some soup.

Getting up from the sea of blankets, Austin decided to do something he hadn't done since his parents died- sing. He would always used to put on little concerts for his family. Even when Piper had left, he would still do it for his brother- when he was home.

He grabbed his guitar and put the strap around his neck, making it comfortable. He strummed the guitar a little. He started to tune it before he started the song. He sang about what was on him mind.

_"I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside... _Piper had walked back out from the kitchen. She listened to him. She often wished she had a great voice like that.

_It was a rush, what a rush,_

_Cause the possibility, _

_That you would ever feel the same way about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much..._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know,_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we can be, where this thing could go,_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I try and try to walk away,_

_Cause I know this crush ain't going away."_

Austin put his guitar down. He felt no need to finish. That was all he had to say, and Ally was still in his mind.

**Woah... depressing... Sorry! But a lot of people like a jealous Austin, so there you go! I know it wasn't the best because it just turned into a miserable chapter. Always rainbows after rain :).**

**But at least it was longer and I tried my best to write what he was feeling without POV because I'm honestly better with third person. But if you want someones POV I would be honored to do it for you. Sorry again for the sad chapter but this will eventually end in Auslly.**

**Please review! Bye :)**


	9. The Truth About Dallas

**Omg 51 reviews all ready?! Guys, this is awesome! Beyond awesome. Can anyone think of a word better than beyond awesome? Sorry I'm freaking out but I just can't believe that I actually get this much! I know I'm probably overreacting but I can't help it. **

**Love you guys so much. As promised, shout out to EVERYONE! Sorry if you find this chapter too dark or dramatic.**

**Enjoy this, I own nothing :).**

Austin walked up to Dez and Carrie, who were in deep conversation. He had been avoiding Ally; like she noticed. She had barley talked to him and if she did it was always about Dallas, which he didn't want to listen to. Dallas had been seeming to get better grades in math.

"Hey guys," he greeted, trying to sound happy.

"Hey," it was Dez who spoke. The three stood there awkwardly and looked at each other. The bell had just then rung. Austin awkwardly made his way to math, alone.

The day had gone by slow. The only thing Ally said to him was, "can I borrow a pencil?" Those were the times that made Austin the most mad. Ally was suppose to be his friend; now she was treating him like a stranger.

When class was over, Austin decided this was the time. The time he was going to talk to her. He wanted to know why she never talked to him. Austin hurried, following her out of the classroom.

"Ally!" he grabbed her arm. He wasn't giving up on her so easy. She looked at him. "I wanna know why you're avoiding me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ally Dawson. Ever since you started dating Dallas, you never talk to me!"

"What do you want from me Austin? I have my own life. You're not the center of my world," she snapped. That stung.

"But you're the center of mine," he said what he thought. But his words were quiet. He wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear him. She stared at him. He couldn't read her expression.

"Austin..." she trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say. Austin didn't know what to say either. He was pretty sure she knew that he liked her now. _But she doesn't like me, _he thought. But he didn't think anymore. He knew. He thought about his promise, how far away it seemed now.

"Ally... I...like you," he choked out. He thought he wouldn't say this for a while. But it kept coming up in his words; some how they were trying to say it in words that he wouldn't exactly say it. Ally now said nothing.

"Austin I, flattered but... Dallas and I..." she reminded him. _Oh, don't remind me, _he sighed.

"Look, there's something not right about that guy. How can you not see it?"

"Oh please, you don't even know him like I do!"

"Oh, what do you know about him that I don't?!"

"He's sweet and nice. No one has ever treated me so nicely," she told him. Austin stared at her in surprise. That wasn't true.

"No one? No one has ever treated you so nice?! Have you forgotten our whole friendship? Who was the one promised to protect you? Who's the one that when you came knocking at my door that day I took you in? Who never left you; never gave up on you?" his voice filled with anger. He was yelling now.

"I'm sorry! Okay, yes, you're right! But didn't you ever think I'm capable of myself? Tell me why you hate Dallas so much," she challenged, her voice rising as well. Austin was now getting a little scared. "Tell me!"

"I don't know! There's something about him that I don't like!" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you can say?" she yelled.

"Yes!" he said. There was nothing else he could say because he didn't know. "Yes," he repeated, then used his voice more quiet. "I just don't want you getting hurt. It's my job to protect you. I promised you, and there is no going back. You're stuck with me."

"No one said sticking with you was a bad thing," the level of her voice calmed as well. He even saw a small smile appear on her face. "Austin just because I have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean you're not one of my best friends. I know you like me. I'm just not the right girl for you."

Austin nodded all though he didn't believe in the last two sentences.

"Okay. I think that's fair. Friends?" he asked, going in for a famous Ally Dawson hug.

"Friends," she leaned in to hug him. "Sorry I've been such a jerk."

"It's okay. You know I felt really lonely without you. It's only been a few days, but without you I'm nothing."

"I feel the same way," Ally tightened her grip on him. Friend zoned. But it was better than nothing. A few days ago was one of the worst days of his life. It was over now, and Ally has forgave him. And everything was okay.

...

Ally sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She felt a huge amount of guilt on her shoulders. Even though she apologized to him she still felt bad. She had just realized she was avoiding Austin. But they were still friends.

They both knew he wanted to be more than friends. She really liked Dallas. Suddenly she felt great tension. Austin wanted to be her boyfriend. She had to admit, it wouldn't be bad. _Oh what do I do? I mean, I kind of like Austin. But Dallas... he's my boyfriend._

Sitting up from her bed, she began to think of Mrs. White's advice. _Have I made the wrong decision? _she couldn't help but wonder. Maybe Austin was right.

"I know!" Ally stood on her feet. "I'll ask Trish! I can talk to her about anything," she decided, walking out of her room. She needed to ask her dad first thought. Her mom wasn't home. She made her way down the stairs, almost tripping.

"Someones in a rush," Lester guessed as he put his newspaper down, taking a sip on his coffee.

"Oh," she replayed sheepishly. "Can I go to Trish's house?"

"Uh you still have the dishes to do," he reminded her.

"I did them last night, it's Patrick's turn."

"Oh, then you can go," he dismissed.

"Thanks daddy," she hugged him a little. Trish had never minded when she came over. She never really had to ask. Trish's family loved her.

Feeling a touch of anxiety, Ally knocked on her best friends door. The Latino answered quickly.

"Hey Ally-gator, what's up?"

"C-can we talk?"

"Of coarse! You know you can come to me with anything," she reminded her. Ally nodded. She never forgot it either. Trish invited her in. Ally didn't even have to ask for a drink. It was basically her second home. With a small nod in greeting to her family, she followed Trish to her room.

They took a seat on her leopard-print bed. She knew her friend loved everything leopard or tiger-printed, which made it easy for Ally to pick a birthday or Christmas present. Ally shuffled on her bed, making herself comfortable.

"So what's going on?" Trish asked. Ally was about to open her mouth to speak, but cut herself off. How would she start?

"Well..." she stalled. "Do you know that I'm your very best friend?"

"Cut the small talk, this either has to do with Dallas or Austin," she guessed. Ally sat up and stared in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Am I not your best friend?" she asked sarcastically. Trish gave her a small smile and a nod to continue. Ally swallowed.

"Okay... so Austin and I had a fight this morning..." she took herself back to the memory as if it were right in front of her. "...and he said he had feelings for me..." she added hesitantly.

"Ally this is great! I always knew he liked you!" Trish gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah," she said. She never realized how obvious it was that he liked her. She wanted to have the same feelings, but what about Dallas? "But then there's Dallas. Austin says he doesn't trust him. Do you trust him?"

"I know you really like Dallas. But don't you think it's a _little _strange that he's just now talking to you? But me? I know you guys have a weird thing and all, but no, I don't trust him," Trish told her. _Austin's not the only one who doesn't trust him. Interesting... _Ally observed. Maybe Mrs. White was right all along. But he seemed so nice and sweet; perfect.

"You... you don't?" she asked. Trish nodded.

"A guy as perfect like that _has _to be hiding something." _Maybe she does have a point._

...

Dallas's POV

Ally is so stupid to think I actually like her. Who _would _like that nerd? She's such a loser, always doing every single thing right; never failing. I feel bad for Austin. He's stuck with her and can't get out. Ally always talks to me about him. Sounds to me like she likes him. She shouldn't get her hopes up. No one is going to love her. I don't, no one ever will.

I bet her parents don't even love her. I feel bad for them. I'm sure they regret ever having her. I see Gavin approaching me as I get my last book out of my locker.

"Hey dude," he greets me.

"Hey."

"So how's the plan going?" he asks. I nod in delight. Gavin and I have came up with a brilliant plan for Ally. I would use her smart brains to get my grades up. Once it's up, I'm done with her. As long as my grade I up, my dad will stop yelling at me.

"Great. She helped me study for a test. I'm pretty sure I nailed it."

"Wow, she' so lame." I nod in agreement.

"I can't believe she actually thanks we could ever be together."

"Well when you dump her, she'll be running back to Austin. Then she'll be his problem," Gavin concluded.

**Sorry again for this. Please don't hate me! Dallas's POV was a request from an-athletic-nerd. I can't ignore a request. I want everyone to feel special. One last thing before I go:**

**Guest: You suck I've been having a really bad day and you made it worst people like a mad jealous Austin not a depressed one idiot. **

**Okay so first of all I'm really sorry you had a bad day. I didn't mean to make it worse. But please don't call me an idiot because I know I'm awesome. And I don't think you are one either. I'm sure you're really awesome and cool. We all have bad days, it just depends how we react to them. Again sorry :(. But I still want to think you for being brave enough for telling me the truth and if you think I'm an idiot that's completely fine. Critcism is totally allowed.**

**Now that I got that out, please review. I'm also sorry!**


	10. Breaking Up And Makeup

**I had some free time to update because I'm sick, and bored. I have pretty much all day to be lazy so yeah... Short chapter warning. I own nothing :)**

Austin was happy that the weekend was approaching. It had been a slow week for him and not to mention a kind of depressing one. Ally was now being all flirty with Dallas, which Austin couldn't stand every time he watched the girl he liked being with someone else. Even though he didn't trust Dallas, her happiness was still important to him. But if he ever broke her heart, Austin would have something to say to him.

"Hi Ally," he approached the brunette who was getting books out of her locker. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Austin," she said. "Aren't you sad that it's Friday?" Austin shook his head fastly.

"Nope, the weekend rocks!" he told her. Ally frowned. Austin knew she loved every moment of school.

"Well any plans for the weekend?" she asked. Austin shrugged.

"Eh, nothing much. You?"

"Oh, ya know... just hang out with Dallas and stuff..." she trailed off, obviously knowing he didn't want to hear about her boyfriend.

"Oh..." he trailed off awkwardly. Austin heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the devil himself, Gavin. Ally saw him as soon as he did.

"What up losers," he sneered. Ally drew back. "Especially Ally."

"Shut up Gavin," Austin growled.

"Oh look at you defending Ally. I bet she's thankful she has someone to cover for her. But you're not always going to be there to protect her Austin."

_Sadly, he has a point, _Austin figured out. He wasn't always gonna be there. But he was there now, and she meant the world to him. Ally was looking nervous. Having no words, Austin backed up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he walked away. Austin turned back to Ally. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Ally..." he bent down, not realizing how tall he was compared to her.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she cried. Austin stared at her.

"Aww, that's not true. I don't hate you. They just don't know you like I do," he wrapped her into a hug. Gavin was stupid to not realize how great of a person she was. Not just him, but everyone else who bullied her.

"I know. The funny thing is that I had this feeling that you would be just like everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else," he whispered in her ear. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes that felt like hours. Both their eyes were closed; everything was perfect at that moment. Austin's eyes flew open when he heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away awkwardly when Dallas was standing right there.

"Oh we were just-" Ally tried to explain.

"It's okay Ally," he dismissed. They now both looked hot with embarrassment. "Wanna walk to class?" Dallas offered.

"Sure," Ally ran up to him and linked arms, leaving Austin alone. The bell had rung, but he just stood there, watching Dallas and Ally go. This is what he had to except. Ally clearly didn't want to be with him. _Move on, _he urged himself.

...

It was finally the end of the day and Austin was ready to get all the books out of him locker to take home for the weekend. Turning around the corner, he gasped. Dallas and Gavin were talking. _Dallas... and Gavin? _Austin stayed where he was. He knew it.

"So when are you planning on breaking up with Ally?" Gavin asked.

"Monday," he answered. "My grade has gone way up to a B."

Austin scowled. He knew there was something was wrong with Dallas. He has to warn Ally; fast. Without saying anything, Austin raced to find Ally. He went as fast as his legs could take him. _Where is she? _She did take the bus with him. He would have to tell her on the bus. Suddenly, Austin recognized the familiar brunette head. He raced toward her.

"Ally!" he yelled, making her turn around. She stopped, giving him the chance to catch up with her. He caught his breath as he walked toward her.

"Austin? Why do you seem so-" before she could finish, the blonde cut her off.

"Ally, I just need you to listen to me, okay?" he looked straight into her eyes. Ally nodded; gesturing for him to go on.

"Okay."

"So this may be shocking to you..." he swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "and you may not believe me, but," he braced himself for Ally to get mad at him for telling her the truth. "I saw Dallas talking to Gavin and... Dallas is using you to get a better grade in math. Once he gets a better grade, he's gonna dump you," he explained.

"A-Are you sure?" she asks. There was one thing Austin noticed in her expression- hurt.

"I swear, you know I would never lie to you," Austin shuffled his feet.

"W-Well I mean I guess I was stupid to actually think for a second that I had a boyfriend," Ally said. "You were right." Austin frowned.

"You're not stupid, Ally. I just had to tell you, because I couldn't bare to see you so heartbroken."

"Aww, Austin. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. You know what? I'm gonna break up with Dallas before he gets the chance to break up with me!" Ally exclaimed.

"Good for you! We'll show that jerk! Now lets go before we miss our bus."

...

Ally had asked her mom if she could go home with Austin because she was having a bad day; it wasn't exactly a lie. Surprisingly, her mom let her stay, but just until dinner was ready.

"Welcome to my humble home," he invited her in to the familiar apartment.

"Don't you mean _my _humble home?" a new voice came into the conversation. It was Piper.

"Yeah, that's what I said: _my _humble home," Austin teased, making Ally let out a small laugh.

"So Ally, I heard from Austin that you have-" Piper cut off when Austin gave her a signal to stop. His sister gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay Austin," she dismissed, then turned to Piper. "Dallas... is using me. Austin overheard. He's gonna dump me on Monday. But I'm dumping him first!"

"I'm sorry Ally. But good for you! Show that jerk!" Piper said happily. Ally smiled in agreement.

"Okay then, we'll be in my room," Austin said, dragging Ally by the hand and leading her to his room.

He plopped on his bed, while Ally took a seat on it gently.

"So what do you wanna do?" Austin asks. "We'll do whatever you want. What can I do to help you feel better?" Ally smiled at his determination to help her feel better about the whole Dallas situation.

"Hmm," she looked up in thought. "What about... I give you a makeover?" she asked excitedly. This was going to be fun.

"Makeover?!" He repeated.

"You heard me," she laughed. He did say whatever she wanted. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll ask Piper if we can borrow her makeup," Austin got up sluggishly from his bad. His back was bended as he made his way out of his room.

"Hey Pips," he went into the kitchen where she was doing her homework.

"Yeah?"

"Can... can I borrow your makeup?" he asked, embarrassed. Piper burst out laughing.

"My b-brother w-wants m-makeup?" Piper said between laughs.

"Only because Ally wants to give me a makeover. It'll help her feel better," he said in a more quiet voice. Piper nodded, going into the bathroom. For what it seemed like hours, she finally returned with a huge makeup bag.

"Here ya go," she handed it to him, almost making him fall over with its heavyness. Before he made his way back into his room, Piper stopped him. "You know, it's really sweet- all the things you've done for Ally. It proves how much you really care about her."

It wasn't normal that Austin got praised by his sister. "I do," he replayed, turning back to head to his room. It was true. He really did care about her; that never changed. Hey, he was willing to put on makeup for her. "All right I'm back, and I brought six pounds of makeup with me," he over exaggerated as he plopped it down on the bed.

"Aright," she digged in the bag. "Let's start with some blush," Austin swallowed as she put it on him. It felt smooth and weird. "Lipstick..." she found the most red lipstick in Pipers bag and applied it all over Austin's lips. "Eye shadow..."

"Excuse me?"

Ally ignored his complaint and began to apply maskara and eye liner. It seemed like she had been doing this for hours. She had pretty much put all of Pipers makeup on him.

"Now, time for the reveal," she held up the mirror, revealing his face. Austin almost screamed when he saw his face. It had pretty much all the lipstick on it, a ridiculous amount of eye shadow, making him look like a raccoon.

"What did you do to me?"

"I made you look pretty!" she laughed, and Austin laughed a little too.

**Honestly I thought this small little chapter was a-dorable :). I'm actually kind of proud of it. Like how sweet is a guy letting you put on makeup just for your happiness? What do you think? Review!**


	11. Willing To Wait

**Yeah 62 reviews! Thanks. I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

Monday. The day I would break up with Dallas. I was still in shock that he would actually do something like that. Austin was right. But he also got me through my heartbreak. I was thankful I had him. I'm thankful everyday. He did everything to make me happy.

I look looked in the mirror.

"Now repeat after me: you _will _break up with Dallas. Show no sympathy for him. You will walk away with no tears escaping your eyes. You are better than him. You are Ally Dawson," I vowed to myself as I put on some makeup.

Makeup. I now have the funny memory of putting it on Austin's face. It was no more than a memory now, but it was a good one. Most of her my good memories were with Austin.

Before I knew it, I was face-to-face with Dallas. I swallow. Okay, let's do this...

"Dallas, there's something I need to tell you," I spoke up. I speak more confident than I sound. Dallas looked in surprise.

"That's funny, because I need to tell you something too. You can go first," he said politely. That polite smile didn't fool me. I know what he's gonna do.

"So, a little birdie told me... that you were using me for my brains. And as soon as you passed math, you were going to dump me," I tap my chin, pretending to think. "Is this true?" Dallas shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, um... no..." he lied.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I trust Austin," I tell him, my confidence starting to grow. I always trusted Austin, no matter how unbelievable he could sound. It was just natural to believe him.

"A-Austin? Who are you going to believe? Your boyfriend, or him?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but don't you mean _ex _boyfriend?"

"Ex?" he repeated.

"Consider yourself, dumped," I walk away, feeling proud of myself. For the first time, I actually stood up for myself; it felt good. That's one of the things I thought I would never accomplish.

Approached Austin, I tell him the news. "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you! Good job by showing that guy!" he gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks. You should have seen his face!" I exclaim. Austin chuckled as Trish approached us.

"Who's face?" she asked. I had totally forgotten to tell her about the whole Dallas situation. Usually I told Trish everything.

"Oh, I broke up with Dallas today."

"Why?"

"Well... Austin told me that he was only using me to get his grade up in math..." I explained, feeling really no reason to go on. Seeing Trish's expression, I could tell that my friend was happy I broke up with Dallas. After all, she didn't trust him anyways. I should have listened to her.

"I'm sorry Ally. But you did the right thing. Besides, there's other guys out there. Like..." she didn't even have to finish. Trish just pointed at the blond. I found heat rise on her cheeks. It was too soon, not right after Dallas...

I knew Trish was trying to set me up with Austin. I take another look at Austin, who was red with embarrassment. Suddenly I see a glimmer in his eyes that I never saw before. I already know he likes me. But why me?

But that look seemed like it was much more. He seemed to look at me with such want. I know I wasn't ugly, but I just don't know why he Would go for me. The only difference with Austin was that he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but meet his gaze.

_Ok... maybe I do like him, but not right after Dallas._

"Ally, I just want you to know: you don't have to be with me. At least if you don't want to. I mean, you just broke up with Dallas," he said, as if he could read my mind. "But I will wait."

"Thanks Austin," I smiled. "Not right after Dallas. But I'm not saying it could never work."

"So what are you saying?" _No, it's not maybe. I like Austin Moon!_

"I'm saying... that... maybe I like you..." I choked out nervously. Austin's expression was full of excitement.

"Y-You...?"

"Ok," I shrugged with a smile. "I like you."

"Really! Oh thank you!" he hugged me. I turn around to realize Trish had witnessed the whole thing.

"Finally! I knew it!" she exclaimed, making both Austin and I laugh. Suddenly Trish looks hot with embarrassment. "I-I'm gonna go now."

...

Austin's POV

Singing is one of my favorite things to do. That's why choir is one of my electives. I glace at Ally, who is one row ahead of me. She likes me. She likes me!

"Now," Mr. Fisher said. "I want you guys to write a song, and preform it here. It'll be due in exactly three weeks from now; there will be no more than two people preforming. You may pick your own partner if you want to do a duet."

Finally, we get to do some actual _singing _in this class. I mean, we have, but just little things. I see Ally starting to look nervous. She starts to chew her hair, something I've seen her do when she's nervous; which I think is adorkable. But what could she be nervous about?

The teacher gave us some time to pick our partners.

"Ally," I tap her on the shoulder. She looks up at me, with her teeth still on her hair. "You wanna be my partner?"

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But why?"

"I can't! I'm just gonna get an F and be done with it!" she snapped. What was her problem?

"Ally, tell me what's wrong," I urge, nudging her. She sighs.

"Alright. I...I have stage-fright. I can't preform!"

"That's why I'm asking you to be my partner. But I can't write songs," I admit. I've never been good at writing songs. My whole life I've only sang them.

"Really? Cause I can write them!"

"So you'll be my partner?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah. But what about my stage-fright?"

"Look, Ally, I'll be right there with you. Okay?" I promise.

"Okay," she agreed, but still looked unsure. I slip my hand into hers.

"Hey, I'll be right here."

**Sorry for the short chapter but at least we got Ally to admit her feelings. Now all they have to do is go on date ;). Please review!**


	12. Dawson's For Dinner

**Okay this will be a longer chapter and have some major Auslly flirting in it although they won't be dating. Yet :). You'll also see some Austin and Patrick moments that I like to add in there. We all eventually knew that Austin would basically become Patrick's brother he never had, right? **

**I had some time to update so you're welcome. Yesterday and today... luck you ;). I own nothing. **

No ones POV

A few days had passed since Ally had said she liked Austin and Austin couldn't be more happy. But he was also patent. If Ally needed time to get over Dallas, she needed to take all the time she needed. He was to wait for her as promised.

But each day that passed, Austin fought the urge to ask her out. But would she _tell _him when she was ready? He didn't want to rush this. There was no need to.

Austin thought about the song, which Ally was working her butt off writing. He offered to help, but she said he would just slow her down. He wasn't offended, just left out on the assignment. He had to help in _some _way. But he knew he was helping in a way that would encourage her; get her through her stage-fright.

"So I was thinking we could-" before Ally could finish her rambling of what to do for the song, Patrick came flying in the room. In a way, Austin was relieved. Ally had been giving him a songwriting "lesson" (aka a lecture because he just asked a simple question). Austin smiled in amusement at the little boy. He was as bad as Ally made him seem.

He would tease about him and Ally going out, which Austin didn't mind but Ally seemed to be bothered by. He understood. She just got over her breakup with Dallas, so he couldn't blame her.

Patrick seemed to like Austin, which was another reason Austin liked him.

"Is there something we can help you with Patrick?" Ally ask, her voice sounding sweet and innocent, but secretly annoyed. But that couldn't get past Austin. He knew She was 100% annoyed. "We're kind of busy?"

"Oohhh I get it. 'Busy.'" he winked at Ally, who was scowling at him.

"Good one," Austin laughed, giving the little boy a high-five.

"Austin!" Ally slapped him on the shoulder. "You can't be taking his side! He interrupted the lesson!"

"Lesson, more like lecture," Patrick said, as if he could read Austin's thought. _Yes! That's exactly how I feel! _Austin wanted to scream as he tried to control his laughter.

"Patrick!" Ally scolded.

"Ally, honey," he rubbed her shoulders as she began to sit on the couch. "Is it okay if I can you honey?" he asked. She smiled. He knew this would work.

"Heh, sure," he saw her blush.

"Lighten up, will you? We were only joking," he tried to insist with a light and calm voice. She looked up, only then noticing their closeness. Their noses were close to touching.

"Well, maybe I was... a little party-pooper," she sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be perfect," he kissed her hand. Patrick's face turned green.

"Ew, they're flirting! Mom!" he ran into the kitchen where Ally's mom was. They both laughed. She was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Austin was only going to stay if Ally asked. He wanted stay for dinner but he didn't want it to look like he was invading.

They were in the same position on the couch but now Austin had slowly put his arm around her. In a friendly way, but it felt... good.

"Oh look at you too getting comfortable!" Penny walked in, cutting through Austin's thoughts.

"Mom!" she ignored Ally's whine and turned to Austin.

"Austin, honey," she faced him. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Austin nodded politely. "Good! You should as your parents then-" Ally cut her mother off with a signal. She had already told her mom about Austin's situation and she always forgot.

"It's okay Mrs. Dawson. It happens all the time," he dismissed, but Ally still saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Hoping that her mother won't see (and of coarse go crazy), she slipped her hand into his in comfort.

"Awww lemme take a picture! You guys are so cute!"

"Mom, please!" Ally complained once more. Too late, a light flashed in Ally's eyes and it was already over.

...

Lester came blowing in from work by about 5:45 as usual. Dinner was usually almost ready by this time and if not it was ready. Piper had said it was okay if he stayed. She was the only one he had to ask.

"Hey dad," Ally greeted her father.

"Hi Mr. Dawson," Austin added.

"Hey Ally. Austin, you have two seconds to scoot away from my daughter," he said firmly. He did as ordered, and he did it fast.

"Sorry sir," he muttered. Lester wasn't as much as an Auslly shipper as Penny. As soon as he left, Austin turned to Ally and asked, "Why does your dad hate me?"

"Oh Austin, he doesn't hate you. He's just..." she looked up in thought for the right words. "Protective." She muttered in his defence. But it didn't sound too convincing. Ally didn't even know if she believed in that herself. This must have been one of his bad days; Ally could tell by the tone in hi voice. No one wanted to bother him when he was having a bad day.

Ally walked into the kitchen, with Austin following.

"Patrick," Penny said. He was helping her with dinner. _Kiss-up, _Ally thought. "Can you set the table for five, please?"

"Five?" Lester asked.

"Austin's staying for dinner!" Patrick answered, as him and Austin did a fist bump; they even made up their own handshake. _You've got to be kidding me,_ Ally thought.

"Now please," Penny said a little harsher. Patrick sighed and scrambled into the kitchen.

"I'll get the cups," Ally announced as she when into the kitchen.

"Have a seat honey," Penny said to Austin, who was nervously in the corner. He wasn't used to so many people around for dinner anymore. It was usually just him and Piper. And sometimes, it was just him because Piper was busy. Ally set down the cups, and when she got to his chair, he thanked her slightly with a wink.

The rest of the family soon had their plates food in their hands. Penny brought Austin's to his part of the table. On his plate was steak, mash potatoes, corn, and a little bit of vegetables. It looked delicious and his mouth watered for it.

"Oh, I could have gotten up-"

"Nonsense!" Penny interrupted. "You're our guest."

"Well thanks Mrs. Dawson," he nodded.

She shrugged.

"It's my job. And please, call me Penny," she smiled, making her way back to her chairs.

"Thanks, _Penny," _he corrected himself. There was an awkward silence as everyone digged into their food. This was the best meal he had since his parents died. And Ross...

"So Austin," a voice broke the silence. "Tell me about yourself." It would be a lie if you were to say Austin wasn't surprised it was Mr. Dawson who spoke.

"Um... okay," he started nervously. _Don't be so nervous, it's just Ally's dad, _he thought. But it was just natural. The normal thing Austin saw on the movies was that the guy figure in the girls life, the father always took a whole to warm up to. Usually they start out hating each other. But as for the mother, she likes him right away.

_"Breathe," _Ally mouthed, seeming to know what he was thinking. Austin cleared his throat.

"Me?" Where would he start? "Um, when I was young... I was born in a trailer in Oklahoma. With older brother," he decided to talk about his childhood first. "We did everything together. His name was Ross. I also had a sister, Piper. We got along. We would often tease each other, but that's what we do best. Ever since we were young she called me kid, and I called her Pips. It didn't work when Ross or my parents tried it. I wouldn't respond." Austin laughed a little. "As the years went by, we all got older, and that meant we were starting to need our own space. So when she was just starting college, she moved out here for a better life. One day, Mom, Dad, and Ross went for a drive and..." he felt no need to go on. Ally had already heard this. "The storm..." he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "After The funeral, I had to move to Pipers, I had no where else to go. So here I am."

Austin concluded. That was pretty much his life. Ally's family stared in silence. Ally rubbed his shoulders a little, comforting him. This time, Lester said nothing about their closeness. All he did was sigh.

"Look I'm sorry." Austin shrugged.

"It's okay. It was their time-"

"No I really am. Sorry I've been kind of... rough on you," he apologized, Then smiled. "I'm a nice guy, I just had a bad day at work." Lester explained.

"Did you not sell well again?" Penny asked.

"Not a dime," he answered, disappointed. Austin didn't want to sound rude by asking what the company was.

"My dad works at a music store. He owns it," Ally explained, guessing he wanted to know. Austin nodded in understanding. "It's called Sonic Boom." Austin jumped a little with excitement.

"Wait, Mr. Dawson!" he interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You _own _Sonic Boom?" he asked in astonishment. "That's like my favorite store in the mall!"

"Really? Why thank you," he smiled. "It's the family business."

Austin nodded.

...

Austin was stuffed with food. Him and Patrick were on the couch, their bellies rumbling with a full house, but also with delight. Ally was in the bathroom, so they were having a few minutes of "Guy Time."

"Wanna watch Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"Of coarse!"

"Great!" he turned on the TV to Nickelodeon. And there it was. They soon started to sing along to the Spongebob theme-song.

Ally walked back in, all freshened up.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" she smiled as she joined them on the couch.

**What do you thank? Better than the last chapter for sure. Question: what do you think of Austin and Patrick's relationship? Well friendship... whatever :p. Please review!**


	13. Sibling Love

**Yay we've reached 70 reviews! There's going to be a lot of brother-sister bonding in this chapter. With both Austin and Ally's siblings. We'll find out Patrick isn't that bad and that Piper wants a guy in her life. I own nothing :).**

Ally had just gotten home from school and she wanted to relax. She had a long day and just wanted to sit back. She took off her shoes, reveling her socks. She also took off her glasses that she felt no need for right now.

Turning on the TV, Ally took a set on her dads recliner. Often he would let her sit on it. Most of the time he did. _Hmm, iCarly, or Family Feud? _Ally debated. Before she could decide, Patrick entered the house.

"Hey Ally," he greeted quickly. Ally turned her head to see her brother covering his face with his hood for his coat.

"Patrick? Why are you covering your face with your hood?" she asked, confused. He was about to go to his room but he stopped and turned to her.

"Uh, no reason," he squeaked out. Ally shook her head and walked up to her brother and took the hood away from his face. It reviled his face. His eye was black.

Ally stared at him.

"Patrick. What happened to you?" she demanded. Ally knew how this felt. She was bullied on a regular basis. She always saw Patrick as a popular guy. She never expected that he would be bullied. After all, he was the _last _person she expected to get bullied.

"Well I kinda-" he began to explain.

"Who did this?"

"Justin Nelson," he answered. Ally scowled. No one did this to her brother. No one messed with him but her. But she would never do anything like this to him; if she was, she was asking for a coffin for her death.

"Oh, what did Austin do to help a black eye?" Ally muttered to herself. He had helped her when she had a black eye. She was pretty sure Patrick wasn't listening, because if he was, h'd tease her. "Oh, that's right! Come with me!" She lead him to the kitchen. She set him down on one of the chairs.

Ally looked all over the kitchen for a cloth.

"What are you looking for?" Ally ignored Patrick's question. He would find out soon if she could actually _find _one. _Ah, _she spotted one. _There you are! _She snatched it and wetted it with warm water. Once wetted, Ally rang it out.

"Here," she held up the cloth that was now soaked with warm water. Dabbing it gently with her tongue sticking out a bit, she set it just on the right place. "It may sting a little," she warned.

"Ow, that hurts!" he whimpered.

"Sorry! But it has to be done or it'll hurt more in the future. Trust me," she said.

"Since when are you the black eye expert?"

"I've had a black eye," she muttered, surprised if he would actually hear her.

"Really? You? When?" Ally laughed a little at her little brothers questions that he was obviously dying to know.

"Yep-a-Rooney."

"Don't say that," he said. Ally frowned.

"Whatever. But once, this jerk-face named Gavin took my glasses and pushed me down. I tried to defend myself, but, I couldn't see so I fell. But I went to Austin's cause no one else was home. He wet a cloth and put it on my face; it actually helped alot," she admitted. "_He's _helped me a lot." Ally added.

Patrick was now the only one except Austin what happened that night. She didn't tell her parents; she didn't want to worry over her.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Nope. And don't repeat this to anyone. It'll be our secret," she said.

"Okay, I won't say anything. I mean that," he promised. These where the times Ally actually liked his brother, when he was serious and not annoying. This was where she felt she could trust him and talk to him; the times he would actually listen.

"Thanks." Patrick nodded. Then he crocked his head it confusion.

"Wait, how did you hide your eye?"

"Much better than the way _you _tried to," she teased, making him laugh a little.

"Well, I guess that was... kind of dumb," he shrugged, rubbing his neck. Ally laughed.

"It was."

"Okay without teasing you, what's going on with you and Austin?" he asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Oh," she blushed a little. "We're... we're..." she didn't want to say they were together because they weren't. "I can't describe it." She admitted.

"But you like him," he guessed.

"Yeah..." she said, embarrassed. She was ready to be teased now. But it completely threw he off with what he said.

"Well he likes you too."

"You really think so?" she brightened up, playing with her curly hair. "Did he say anything about me?" she demanded.

"_I _didn't say anything to him. Well he's really cool but he didn't exactly tell me he liked you. But I could just see it," he said like it was obvious.

"How can you see it?"

"You _are _blind, aren't you?" _Should I be offended? _She knew she couldn't see very well. But Patrick must have been saying something else. Blind of feelings, it must have been. Ally soon realized he wasn't done. "If he didn't like you, did you _really _think he would have kissed your hand, or said all those nice things to you?"

Ally hesitated.

"Maybe you're right. But he... he did tell me he liked me," she answered, thinking about the whole thing.

"If you like him, why don't you just date him?" Patrick challenged. _Maybe I'm just making this harder than it has to be, _she considered. But it was Austin's job to actually ask her, right?

"I-It's not that easy," she tried to defend herself. But it didn't seem to convince Patrick. He stared at her crossly.

"Just ask him."

"But isn't _he _suppose to ask _me?" _she asked. That what Ally usually saw on the movies. If the guy liked the girl he would usually ask her to get coffee or something. She would either say yes, or reject the guy.

"Not always," he said.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Ally asked, smiling. Patrick shrugged.

"I'm smart when people don't call me annoying," he said, eyeing her. Ally came up with an idea. It would make up for her being mean to him. She gently pulled away the cloth from her brothers eye.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked gently. This would be the first step to her idea.

"A little, but not as much," he answered. It definitely didn't look as purple, and it looked okay for him to go out.

"Okay, mom and dad are going out tonight once they get home from work. What do ya say if we do something fun? Together?" Ally asked excitedly. Patrick immediately brightened.

"Sure!"

"Alright cool. It can be anywhere that doesn't cost too much," she limited.

"Can we go to Dave and Busters to play in the arcade? Oh please?" he begged. Ally looked up in thought. It wasn't too pricey but it was really loud there, and loud was the opposite of Ally. But this was Patrick. The opposite of Ally.

Sometimes she couldn't even tell they were siblings, being so different. Him and Austin seemed more like brothers.

"Okay," Ally agreed.

"Yes!" he held his hands up in victory. "Can Austin come?" _Austin, _she got a funny feelings in her stomach when she heard the name. She always did.

"Sure," she agreed. "Just lemme text him."

...

Austin had agreed to come with them after he had dinner. This time Piper had joined him. Happily, he bit into his burrito.

"We should be like this more often," he commented. Piper nodded in a agreement. It was now only a few months since he moved in there, and she was pretty much used to him being there now.

"I know, but I just have so much school work."

"I understand," Austin shrugged. "But you could always take a break," he said hopefully.

"Austin, this is college," she said firmly. It was weird she called him by his actual name. It made him not want to answer. She usually called him his real name when she was mad or serious. Austin assumed she was just serious.

He looked down on his feet. He was going to college next year. He almost choked on his food when he realized it.

"Is it hard?" Austin asked quietly.

"Yes. Very. But it just takes some hard work," she explained.

"Oh," he sighed. "Um, since you're "responsible" for me, Ally asked me to go to the arcade with her and her brother and..."

"And you wanna go," she guessed. Austin loved how his sister just knew.

"Yeah," he answered. Piper shrugged.

"Why not. You can go after dinner," she dismissed. He wasn't going to tell her that's what he planned to do.

"Thanks Pips," he smiled.

"Wait, did you say brother?" she sat up excitedly. "Is he cute? My age?

Austin chuckled. "Unless you're attracted to 7-year-olds."

"Oh," she looked down at her food, disappointed.

"Come on Pips, there's gotta be some cute guys in your school," he nudged her. She looked up in thought.

"Hmm, well there's this one guy..."

"Oh, come on. Tell little ole Austin about him," he teased, smiling. _My Piper is growing up, _he thought.

"H-His name is Elliot. He's super cute and popular," she played with her hair.

"He sounds pretty cool. But just be careful," he warned. "When Ally dated Dallas, he was popular and he ended up using her. I don't want that happening to you."

"I'll be careful. He hasn't even talked to me yet," she frowned.

"Give it some time. You'll see."

"Yeah but it's easy for you to say. You're a guy. You're not nervous to talk to anyone, you basically have a girlfriend. I wish I had your confidence," Piper slumped down in her seat. Austin stared blankly at her.

"You've got a lot for a guy to offer. You're beautiful."

"Thanks kid, you're not to bad yourself," she smiled. They looked very alike and had the same interests. Anyone could tell they were related.

"Kid," he echoed. "That's what I wanna hear."

...

Ally was almost ready when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Austin."

"It's open!"

Ally turned to see Austin coming in.

"Hey," he greeted. "Where is he?" Ally had told him about Patrick's accident.

"He's in his room," she gestured. She lead him to his room.

"Knock knock," he knocked on the cracked-opened door with his one finger. Patrick nodded for him to come in. "Hey buddy."

"Hey Austin," he said a little more excitedly. "Ally told you about my black eye. I got in a fight. He punched me in the face and I punched him back. Before things got too crazy, the teachers had to-"

"Patrick," he laughed at his made up story. "I know what happened."

"You do?"

"Yep, Ally told me the whole thing," he told him. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered, gesturing his hand. Austin laughed again.

"They're not that bad," he said. "Ally's _definitely _not that bad." He smiled as Ally came in.

"Good to know," she smiled at him.

**That's it :). I hope you liked the broth-sister bonding for most of the chapter. Please review!**


	14. Piper's Date

**Hey guys. Back with an amazing new chapter (just saying :p)! So some of this will take place at the arcade where Austin and Ally take Patrick. But also this will have Elliot in it and with this story he's Pipers love interest, not Ally's.**

**Of coarse there's nothing I own.**

"Hurry up, Ally! You're moving like a turtle," Patrick teased. Ally was making her way to the car, taking her sweet time.

"Being impatient never got anyone anywhere," she warned. Austin nodded.

"She's right Patrick. It's all about patience. Your sister is a wise woman," he said naturally. Ally turned to him awkwardly.

"Did you just call me a 'wise woman'?" she put quotes around the words. Austin smiled.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts."

"Of coarse you take the girls side," he sighed. "We used to be tight man."

"Come on bud, it's you and me," he bent down to his level to give him a piggyback ride as they made their way to the car. Ally opened the door and unlocked it. Austin swallowed the lump that was growing on his throat. Patrick was still on his back.

"You okay?" Ally asked, making her way into the car. Austin had been to the arcade lots of times and it was a walking distance, which he was grateful for.

"Uh, I'm just gonna walk..." he took Patrick off his shoulders, making him frown. "Go with your sister." His whisper was loud enough for Ally to hear.

"Nun uh. Austin, what's bothering you?" Ally demanded. Austin hesitated.

"I... I..." he stuttered through his words. _Tell her you're afraid to get in the car! _a voice hissed in his mind. But their was a louder voice. _Don't tell her that! She'll think you're a wimp! _

_Ally won't think that! _the other voice argued.

"I can't get in that car," he said casually. Ally's eyes softened. She now knew what this was about. She didn't blame him either.

"Oh... I-I get it..." she felt awkward.

"Yeah..." he shrugged it off. Patrick brightened when he had an idea.

"Ally, can I go with Austin? Please?" he begged, jerking her arm. The brunette looked uncertain.

"I don't know..." she trailed off. She really did care about her brother. And if anything happened to him, she would kill Austin, then her parents would kill her. Afraid that would happen, Ally shook her head. "No, you'll see Austin when we get there."

"Yeah," Austin agreed. "If anything happened to you... Ally would need a shovel to bury my body."

"Austin, don't be so graphic with him," she warned, even though she knew it was true. "Now be careful, there's a lot of crazy people here."

The only reason she warned him because Austin was used to friendly people, living in Oklahoma. Before he knew it, Ally was hugging him.

"I couldn't afford to lose you," she whispered. He tightened his grip on her. "You're one of the most important people in my life. You've helped me so much."

"Ally," he whispered back. "I'm always gonna be here. Remember, I promised you. You've helped me too."

"How have I helped?"

"Getting over the death of my family and everything."

"You still have Piper," she pointed out.

"I know. But she's growing up so fast," a tear streamed down his cheek. He was basically an orphan. If Piper left him, he would have no family. All he would have was Ally. But if Ally left him, his heart would officially brake. It was already half broken, and Ally was fixing it, removing the scars that were in his heart.

Patrick stood there, playing with his thumbs as they continued to hug and whisper. He never saw such ridiculous behavior. But seeing his sister so happy made him smile. He knew she had been kind of depressed these days. But he never told her.

He knew that he couldn't keep his sister from falling in love with Austin; and he couldn't keep Austin from falling in love either. He knew it was happening, and there was nothing to do to stop it. He didn't want to stop it. He knew it was happening no matter how much they denied it.

...

Once at the arcade, Austin went for the basketball-shooting game.

"Alright, Ally, it's very important to put your elbows back when you're shooting," Austin advised. He held her by her waist as he instructed her how to play.

"Like this?" she asked, tucking her elbows in as he told her. He let go of her, allowing her to shoot. And right there, she made a perfect basket in. Austin smiled, impressed.

"Good job Dawson. I'm impressed," he admitted. "Now let all-star Austin try!" he frowned as he didn't make it in. Shuffling his feet with embarrassment, he said, "Maybe we should play a different game."

"Don't be a soar loser Austin," Ally said through the loud music.

"Yeah," Patrick came into the conversation. "Boys are still better than girls."

Austin nodded. "Of coarse." Ally rolled her eyes playfully. She knew they were kidding. At least Austin was...

As time went by, they played more and more games; they were almost out of tokens. They were now outside in the parking lot.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick," Ally said. "Austin can you watch Patrick? Don't let him wander anywhere."

"Of coarse. I won't let him go anywhere," he promised. Ally nodded in thanks as she walked away. "Alright, what do you wanna do now?" he looked down at Patrick.

"Can you give me another piggyback ride?" his asked with puppy-dog eyes that Austin couldn't resist. Austin leaned down to his level.

"Sure, but just until Ally comes back," he said, bending his back down. Patrick jumped on it. Austin began to spin the little boy around, making airplane noises while Patrick laughed. He was glad to hear him laughing after his... accident.

"What a loving father," Austin turned around to see an older women with a little girl about Patrick's age holding her hand. _Her granddaughter, _he guessed. That's when he realized what she actually said.

"Oh, you think..." he trailed off. But before he could finish, the women left. Austin decided not to tell Ally about that little episode, and he told Patrick not to either.

Austin walked back home too. It was getting late and he was getting tired. He unlocked the door with his house key; and walked in to see an excited Piper.

"Austin Austin Austin!" she called excitedly, running up to him.

"What what what?" he teased. Piper grinned ear-to-ear.

"Elliot and I talked today. And he asked me out!" she squealed. Austin looked in surprise. Piper had just met him, and now he asked her out? _Man, I wish I had his confidence, _Austin thought. He's been wanting to ask Ally out ever since he figured out he liked her, he just couldn't find the right words.

But Piper was different then him. Elliot was different. He must have had great courage to ask a girl out that he just met.

He shook his head when he realized he wasn't answering. "That's great!" he exclaimed. He should be happy for his sister, not sad for himself.

"I know! What should I do? What should I wear?" she questioned. Austin shrugged. He knew nothing about any of that stuff.

"Uh... maybe Ally could help you with that," he suggested. Piper's eyes widened.

"Would she?"

"I'm sure," he smiled. Ally was always willing to help out. She was a friend to Piper now so it would be no problem.

...

The day of Piper's date came and as expected, Ally helped her with her outfit. Austin was feeling really protective right now, even if he was the younger brother. Ross was gone now. Who else would be there to protect her?

Austin waited on the coach to see his sister. He was sure she'd look great. Soon her saw her appear from her room; Ally following and holding Piper's shoulders. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a pink dress. **A/N- Like in the prom episodes.**

Ally did a good job with her. "Oh, Piper, you look great!" Austin complimented.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, Elliot will be _drooling," _he said. Piper studied herself.

"Well I have Ally to thank," she turned to the brunette that shrugged.

"Hey, all I did was your hair, dress, and makeup," she made it sound like it was nothing. But it really was a lot.

"I can't think you enough," Piper hugged Ally, who looked surprised. It was funny how nice they were to each other. One minute, Piper was a bully, and now they got along like old friends. Things really can change.

Austin never truly forgave Piper for all that he put Ally through. But she was his sister and only family.

"Anytime," Ally smiled. It was silent for a few moments until there was a knock on the door. _Elliot, _Austin guessed. Piper almost tripped running to the door with excitement. He smiled in amusement at his sister that always acted like a child.

Austin and Ally walked up to Piper and Elliot.

"Woah... Piper..." Elliot could barley speak. "...you look... great..."

Austin saw his sister blush.

"Thanks. Not to bad yourself," she laughed.

"Hey, Elliot," Austin waved at him. "I'm Piper's brother, Austin." he introduced. "I bet you've heard a lot about me."

"Not really," he said. Austin frowned. Piper didn't talk about him? He shuffled his feet.

"Well..." he had nothing else to say.

"We should get going," Elliot dismissed. Piper was about to walk out but was stopped by Austin's "Wait". They turned to him.

"Elliot, if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with," he warned. If anyone hurt his sister, they were gone.

"I understand," Elliot nodded. Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, we're gonna _go _now, see ya later. Don't worry, you'll have Ally," she winked at him. He glanced at Ally. She was beautiful to him. He watched his sister go. _Be safe, _he thought.

Ally nudged him. "She'll be fine Austin," she assured as if she could read his thoughts. He knew she would be the same way when Patrick went on his first date.

"They just grow up so fast," he muttered.

"If I didn't know you, I wouldn't think you were the older brother," she admitted. Austin had always acted like the older brother in a protective way. Bit they were protective of each other and always had the others back.

"We only have each other," he reminded her.

"I know. I'm sorry," she leaned on his shoulders. "So what do you wanna do?" I think for a moment.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested. Ally brightened.

"Sure. What do ya got?"

"Piper mostly has Disney movies," he told her. Piper never really was into "adult movies". She always stayed a kid. Ally did look like she minded.

"Does she have The Lion King? That's one of my favorites!"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered. He looked into the closet where the movies were. They were all kid movies. He looked through them. Finally, he found the movie he was looking for. "Here it is."

It was on VHS, so they couldn't watch it on the Xbox in his room. They would have to watch it in the living room. He sat Ally down on the couch while he got blankets and made popcorn. He handed her the bowl of popcorn and tucked her in the blanket. He also ran to the kitchen and handed her a juice box.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Hey, it's movie night. And only the best for Ally Dawson," he smirked as he put in the movie. He took a seat next to Ally and tucked himself under the covers.

Ally scooted a little closer to him, and he did the same. He felt his hand getting closer to hers. And with a tingling sensation, he felt their hands connect.

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! :)**


	15. Courage

**So I've been getting a lot of complaints about spelling; I'M SORRY! I always spell check. But I guess I don't check well enough. So now I'm paranoid. I promise I will be more careful, but I'm glad I still got positive reviews along with what I need to work on so thanks :). This chapter will be short. I own nothing.**

This was the day. The day Austin would ask her out; tell her how he truly felt about her. Nothing would stand in his way. Piper's date with Elliot had gone good, which he was happy that it worked out. Piper got her happy ever after, now it was time for his.

He thought about the hand holding when they were watching the movie. Nothing felt so great.

_Okay, how am I going to do this? _he wondered. _I'll ask a master! _Not knowing who to go to, he went to Dez, who was talking to Carrie near the lockers.

"Dez, I need your advice on something," he told him. He hoped Dez could help him in some way, if any. After all, he _did _call himself "The Love Whisperer."

"Sure, anything for my best buddy!" he smiled. Austin was glad to have Dez as a friend. You always needed a funny yet awesome guy that you could talk to about anything.

Hesitating, Austin answered. "Do you know how to ask a girl out?"

"Well they do call me-" before his friend could say anymore, he covered his mouth with his hand. Because he already knew what he was going to say. "Okay, pretend I'm Ally and you're... yourself. Try to ask me on a date."

"Aww," Carrie whined "I wanna be Ally."

"You can be just be Carrie," Dez added quickly. Carrie pouted a little bit, but didn't say anything. "Annnnddd... ACTION!" he said as if he were directing a movie. Austin knew that was one of his dreams. To be a famous director.

"H-Hey Ally, I was just wondering..."

"CUT!" Dez shouted. Austin stared up in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"You seem to nervous," _Because I am! _he wanted to shout. He'd done this lots of times at his old school, why was he so nervous with Ally? She was like every other girl. _No, she's not like every girl. She's so much more th__an that, _Austin thought. Maybe he was just afraid, after Cassidy...

"I'm not," he lied. But his heart said other wise. Dez looked convinced, which Austin was surprised by. He took a breath as he started the "scene" over. "So Ally... I was wondering if you maybe wanna go out some time?"

Dez did an awful impression of her. "Sure, I would love that," he squeaked. Austin put his head down in embarrassment. Everyone was looking now. The bell rang, saving Austin from embarrassment.

"I'll see you guys later," he concluded quietly. He did love Dez as a friend but sometimes he could embarrass himself. It wasn't technically his fault.

As Austin sat in math class, he looked at Ally, who was busy doing her work. Should he ask her by note? That way, he wouldn't sound so nervous; she wouldn't even be able to hear his voice shaky. Maybe he could put the note in her locker.

He stared at the math work, but didn't understand it. It didn't make since. Only one thing was on his mind: Ally. The person that always seemed to be on his mind. Maybe Mrs. White could help him. She always gave advise to the students. But he soon decided not to get advise from a teacher. He just had to go for it and wish for the best.

...

Ally's POV

"Ally, wait up!" I hear Austin call me. I stand, waiting for him on the side walk outside of school. He walks up to me, seeming breathless. "Hi," he greets me, out of breath.

"Hey," I smile.

"There... there's something I need to ask you," he says. My eyes widened. One of the scariest things to me is when someone want to tell me something or they wanna talk. But that's when I realize: what if he wants to ask me out? I've been waiting a while for him to ask.

"What is it?" I decide to play it cool. I take a seat down on the side walk and he follows me, and sits down.

"I was just thinking..." uh huh. "We've been friends for a while now..." I grin, knowing what he's trying to say. But I don't say anything, I let him talk. "So I was wondering... would you go on... you know..."

Okay, that wasn't exactly how I planned him to ask me. But it's kind of sweet that he's nervous. I like him either way; no matter how awkward he can be about these things. If it were me to ask him, I would be worse; more awkward.

"I get what you're trying to say. Yes, I'll go out with you!" I smile, hugging him.

"Yes!" he put his hands up in the air in victory. "Were do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," I flirt. I close my eyes and embarrassment. That was lame. I give him an apologetic look. He shrugs.

"It's okay," he thankfully dismisses. "How about we go the zoo? You like animals? Right?" he questioned. I smile again. I love animals.

"Sure!" I agree. "When?"

"How about Saturday?" he suggests. "I'll pick you up at noon." I nod.

"Sounds good," I agree. Austin gets up.

"Okay, can't wait!" he kisses me on the cheek. I blush as he walks away, leaving me to walk home.

Once I get home, I close the door behind me and lean on it; and slide down. _I have a date with Austin. _I HAVE A DATE WITH AUSTIN!

I'm always the one to get home first, so I turn on the radio on full blast. I take off my coat revealing my tang top. I dance around for a while until I'm tired and breathless. I take a seat on the couch.

Right then, Patrick walks in. His eye was healing thanks to putting the cloth on his face everyday.

"What's wrong with you? Did you _run _home?" he teases, putting his backpack on the floor like he always does.

"No," I shake my head. "I just had a dance party." I explain. Patrick's expression is the "I'm judging you" face. I roll my eyes.

"Why?" he questioned. Should I tell him about my date?

"I got a date with Austin!" I nearly shout in his face.

"Finally! He actually asked you out!" my little brother exclaims.

"We're going to the zoo!"

"Oohh can I come?" Really?

"Patrick. This is a date," I hiss, punching him playfully. He shrugs and goes to his room. I begin to let my mind daydream about Saturday. It'll be perfect.

But little did I know- when my parents got home- I was in for I big surprise. And it wasn't good.

**CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. I've been planning this for a while. I know this chapter was short but where almost to Auslly :). Please review your thoughts of the chapter and what you think might happen!**


	16. Bad News

**I feel like I've been giving you really crappy chapters and my writing has sucked lately. You might not feel this way, but I just do and don't know why. What do you think? I usually find my writing pretty awesome but just on the last chapter... I don't know... I wasn't feeling it. **

**Hopefully this chapter will be better and can make up for the last short one. Because I gotta be honest I think the last one sucked. Who's ready for a surprise? I own nothing :).**

No ones POV

Austin blew off his mac 'n cheese; ready to eat the delicious macaroni. But before he could even get the chance to pick up his spoon, his phone buzzed. With a small groan, he pulled it out from his pocket. Why was whenever he was eating someone had to call?

He didn't even bother to look at who was calling. "Hello?" he asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Whoever was calling, took a while to replay. As if they were in some kind of trans.

But Austin almost choked on his water when he heard who it was. But it wasn't _who _it was, it was how they _said _it. "A-Austin?" It was none other than Ally Dawson on the phone. Her voice cracked with pain. What could be wrong? Austin's eyes clouded with worry.

"Ally? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he questioned frantically. He could almost see Ally, swallowing, preparing to tell him. _Come on Ally, _he wanted to say, but not meanly. He was just worried.

"I'll explain when you get here. I-I just need you right now," she begged. He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He would always be there for Ally when she needed him. No if's and's or but's about it. She needed him. He needed her. She completed him.

"Of course. I'll be right there!" he comforted. Austin put his phone to his ear and flew his rain coat on. It had been heavily raining outside. "I'll be at your house-"

"Austin," she cut him off. "I-I'm not at home," she admitted. Where else could she be? _What is that girl doing? Why isn't she home? _he thought frantically. This must be really bad.

"Then where are you?!"

"I-I didn't know where else to go. So I went to the beach," she explains.

_Are you crazy?! _he wanted to yell. _What are you doing at the beach when its raining at 7:00 at night?! _But he kept calm and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there," he hung up the phone. But before he could go, Piper stopped him. Austin sighed.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Look, Piper," he began to explain. What could he say? _"I'm going to the beach to see Ally"? _No, she would never let him go. He forced himself to met her gaze. "I... I'm just going for a walk." Worst lie ever.

"Sure, like I'm gonna believe that. Tell me why you're really sneaking around," she ordered. Nothing could get passed her.

Austin licked his dry lips. "Look, Ally wants me to be with her right now. And before you ask why, I don't know. She just sounded really upset." His hoped that was enough for Piper to let him go. She looked up, as if she was making a really big decision.

"Okay, go. But I expect you back by 9:00," she said motherly-like. _Since when did YOU become mom? _he wanted to say, but he kept quiet. He was glad Piper let him go, especially when it was raining. But he assumed she thought he was just going to her house.

The beach wasn't far from him. He just took a shortcut through the outside mall that was still barley open, despite the rain. But there weren't many people there and Austin assumed it was like that all day. He looked around the beach.

He soon spotted the familiar brunette head. The rain was getting less heavy; it made it easier to see her. Ally was standing, looking at the ocean in deep thought. The sand was burying her feet with it's wetness. That's when Austin realized the sand was wet and muddy from raining; it was as wet as when the tide rolls back and forth.

Ally continued to look at the ocean. When he got a closer look, she was crying. Austin couldn't take watching this anymore. He ran up to her.

"Hey," he said quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy. He couldn't read her expression. It was nothing like he'd seen before. She said nothing, just hugged him tightly. Austin hugged her back. He was exactly where he was suppose to be- in her arms. The hug was long, and it seemed to last a lifetime.

She sniffed as they both pulled away. Finally, she was ready to talk. "My... my parents..." she sniffled. Austin realized what was going on. But he still nodded for Ally to continue. "A-Are getting a... d-divorce." She choked out the words against her will.

"Oh, Ally!" he hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry!" He only met her parents a few times; they seemed in love. But Austin didn't know what went on.

"They... they fight," she explained, then added. "A lot."

"But the day I came over for dinner-"

"It was all an act! T-They don't get along. Their _always _fighting!" she cried on his shoulders. "When they told me... I just had to go! I couldn't take it anymore!, I had to get out." Ally explained. Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Look, everything's gonna be okay," he comforted. He couldn't imagine how Ally was feeling. She must have been miserable. Hurt. Angry. And he knew she wanted to scream _"no! It's not gonna be okay!" _But she said nothing.

He didn't understand. When his parents were alive, they never fought. But this was Ally's family, and it was clearly different.

"Thanks for being here," she continued to hug him. This was were she felt safest.

"You're always here for me," he retorted.

"No, really. You're the only one I feel like I can talk to right now. I mean that," she whispered in his ear. The words meant a lot. No one had ever told him that. Ally could talk to him.

"Thanks. That means a lot," he began to stroke her hair as he's done many times. "H-How's Patrick taking it?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, and he would be surprised if she even heard him. Austin really did care for Patrick; he took him in as an older brother he never had.

It was nice for Austin to feel like he had a younger sibling. It made him feel less young compared to Piper. In a way, Patrick reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"Better than me," she answered simply. "He's not the one who ran away. But he's still upset about it. I could tell."

"Listen I don't blame you for running away. You're upset," he said. If this were him in the situation, he would run away too. But he would still be living in Oklahoma, in a trailer. But he wouldn't have a place like the beach to linger. He wouldn't know were to go.

Before they knew it, Austin and Ally were walking on the beach; their heats beating out of their chests. Austin thought this was the best time to take his shoes off. The tide was getting high. He let the water freely tickle his feet. Ally? Once the water hit her toe, she squeaked.

"What was that?" he laughed.

"It was cold!" she whined.

"Aww, you poor thing, is little toe okay?' he asked sarcastically, getting a laugh from Ally. He felt proud he got her to laugh.

"It's fine," she stuck her tongue out quickly, then grabbed his hand. He kissed her on the head. They continued to walk in a silence. It wasn't awkward. It was nice.

"Ya know, I think I should give you a nickname," Austin said out of no where. It just came to him.

"A nickname?" Ally raised her brow. "Like... like couples do?" she turned red.

"No. Like what best friends do. But you could say couple," he winked. "Okay, let's see... Ally-cat?"

She shook her head. "Nope. My dad calls me that."

"Ally-gator?"

"Trish calls me that," she reminded him. He knew that.

"Albino?"

"Now you're just being funny," she nudged him gently. "Think of something... that comes from the heart." Ally held her heart. Austin thought. What could be a good nickname that came from the heart?

Austin finally figured it out. He snapped his fingers. "I know! How about Alls?" Ally nodded excitedly.

"I like that! I'm Alls for now on! At lease by you."

"Okay, _Alls, _lets get you home."

...

Ally stared blankly out her window. She just got home from school. It was Friday, but it didn't feel like it. The clouds were gray and it was already raining again. Thunder stuck and lighting danced across the sky.

It was only last night since she knew about the divorce, and it still shocked her. It also hurt her. Her parents that she's known since birth, are splitting apart. Was this how Austin felt when his parents died?

No, the feeling must have been much worse. She would go crazy if they died. She would have to take care of Patrick, which is definitely not an easy thing to do.

She got in trouble last night for leaving. But she was only gone for like a hour, and she thought her parents were overreacting. Austin was with her. So she was safe. Heck, she felt more safe with Austin than she did here. At least she went to school to get away from all of this.

"Ally," he heard Patrick's voice cut through her thoughts. He was politely knocking on the cracked door. Ally was surprised. Usually he came in her room with no questions asked. But she assumed he was just as down as she was.

"Yeah?" she turned away from the window.

"Can we talk?" _My brother wants to talk to me? Wow, I'm gonna have to get use to this, _Ally thought as she nodded.

"Sure," she answered. Patrick came in slowly, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on her bed.

"Why are mom and dad divorcing?" he asked.

"Oh," she pulled his closer to her. He looked at her, desperate for an answer. That's when she realized how much he looked up to her. How could she say this gently? "Some people fight..." she decided that's how she decided to start it.

Patrick stared at her with confusion. "But you and me fight all the time. And we don't divorce."

Ally let out a small laugh, but it was forced for his sake. "Well even though we fight, we're still brother and sister. Nothing can change that," she explained. Patrick still looked uncertain. She wouldn't honestly expect him to actually get it.

"But if we fight so much, why don't we divorce?"

"Well because that's what siblings do. They fight. But they always make it up." Patrick nodded.

"Maybe you're right. I would never get a divorce from you. I still love you," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek and heading for the door.

"Love you too," she said, and she meant it. Not like when it was forced when she had to say it around their parents. She didn't hate her brother. He just got on her nerves. Ally jumped as her phone buzzed.

_Hey Alls :) _She knew it was Austin almost immediately. Alls. What she was gonna call her.

_Hey_

_So... how have things been with the... ya know..._

_It's okay I get what you're saying. Still a little upset. _Not a little, a _lot. _But she wanted to sound strong for him. But she wasn't there to impress him, she just didn't want to sound weak.

_I don't blame you. I'm sorry this is happening. But we'll get through this together. _

Ally wished she had _his _confidence. Texting him, made her realize they had a date tomorrow! She really wasn't feeling up to it, after what was happening. But she could use some fun.

_Thanks. About our date... _It wasn't just about her parents. It was also raining heavy outside and the forecast was seeming like it was heading for rain all weekend; the zoo would be closed.

_If you wanna go some other time I understand. _

She didn't wanna bale on him. This date was really important.

_Can we just go in a few weeks, possibly? _Ally sent the message hesitantly. He would understand, right? Of course, this was Austin.

_It's okay. Take all the time you need. _

And with that, Ally lay on her bed, locked her phone, and closed her eyes.

**Yaaayy I like this one! There's Auslly love as expected and even though they're not technically dating yet there is still lots of love. Anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. That'd be great.**


	17. Rumor Spreading Like A Forest Fire

**OMG ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! WAHOO! I really can't believe this I mean you guys are so supportive and awesome. I know I say this all the time but I love you. I honestly love you. Like I know some people get like 100 reviews in like 3 or 4 chapters and that's insane, but I'm just fine with getting it by the 17 or 18 chapter. That's okay.**

**Because I know you guys are there and every review just makes me overjoyed :). This chapter will be kinda dramatic. But I got this idea from an episode of "Boy Meets World." Whoever watches it I LOVE YOU. Tell me in your review! Still don't own anything...**

It had been a week since Ally's parents announced their divorce. She had been taking it fairly well for Patrick's sake. She knew that Austin was worried sick about her. She kept on telling him there was nothing to worry about, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself that.

Ally was really keeping in too much tears. And if she didn't let them out soon, she felt like she was going to explode. She hadn't cried since the night they told her. The brunette found herself not coming straight from home lately.

She would usually find herself at Austin's. His arms were always welcoming and so were Piper's. She had just gotten off at his bus stop with him. She didn't want to go home. Surprisingly, her parents understood. They let her go and she usually got home at dinner.

Dinner was always awkward and quiet now. Patrick would try to pull a joke just to start conversation. Ally tried to laugh along with him to seem happy, but the laugh was forced. She was grateful when Austin came over. He could always make Lester laugh and Penny let out a shaky laugh.

But after he left, the house became quiet and empty again.

Ally was in Austin's bed, leaning on one of his pillows. She was trying to pick the perfect song to sing for the choir assignment. He was sitting right next to her, looking over her shoulder at the songs. She felt his breath tickle her neck.

"What about that one?" the blond pointed with his finger on a certain song. A song that he particularly wasn't suppose to see.

"O-Oh, you mean that one," she pointed to a completely different song. Austin shook his head.

"No, _this _one," his finger landed on the song. It read _Me and You, _the song that she was writing about him. Ally finally had come up with the title, but the song wasn't finished. But it was close to being done.

"T-That one isn't done," she told him, saving herself from embarrassment. Austin looked in disappointment. He nodded, gesturing her to go on.

"Wait," she turned to look up at the blond who had an idea. "What don't we write a new song?" He suggests, clearly excited. His eyes were shining, and he was smiling wide.

"Do you think you could write a song?" blush was no longer on her face. "It takes more than just a pencil and paper."

"Yeah yeah yeah, songwriting is hard work," he sighed. Sometimes Ally reminded him of his own mother. She would always gives him lectures when he just said one little thing that was considered as "disrespect." To his surprise, Ally said nothing.

"It is," was all she said, lacking defense. Her voice cracked. But there was something more in her eyes. _The divorce, _Austin guessed. He sighed. He hated seeing Ally this way.

"Alls... it's going to be alright," he comforted, taking her hand and holding her closer.

"No," she closed her eyes, then yelled, "it's NOT alright! Nothing will be the same again!" Ally swotted him hand away like a fly, and punched his shoulder hardly. Austin drew back. But he couldn't be offended. What Ally was going through is what no one- not even Ally herself- could understand. Her eyes softened. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But just know I'll be here every step to talk. And you can cry if you want," he told her.

"Oh thank you!" she hugged him tightly and began to let out all her tears she had been holding in for the past week. He soothed her with his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he hugged her closer, feeling the sensation of tingles through his body.

Ally felt her eyes getting wet; Austin did as well. Before they knew it, they were drifting into sleep. Ally snuggled herself into his chest and soon found herself asleep. Austin smiled at her cuddle, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

His sleep didn't last long.

"What's going on?" he heard Piper's voice cut through his peaceful sleep. He and Ally looked up tiredly. Her voice sounded angry. She didn't think...

"Piper," he sat up immediately. Ally sat up more slowly. "Let me explain!"

"What that my only brother left is sleeping with a girl?!" she exclaimed.

"Piper!" Ally's voice was full of defense. "It's a misunderstanding, I swear! I would never-" she cut off when Piper's gaze was burning in the back of her head.

"You have to listen to me," he insisted, gesturing his hands. "Nothing happened!" Piper looked as if she was going to give in, but she shook her head.

"How can I believe that?"

"Believe me I'm your brother! Your only brother left!" he was now yelling. Piper froze.

"I think I should go," Ally stood up.

"No!" he pulled her back.

"Austin, let me go," she said more firmly, but her voice was quiet. Austin released his grip on her. This was the best thing to do.

"Yeah, go," Piper hissed. Austin stared at her. Why was she acting like this? It made him wanna slap her in the face. Ally quickened her pace and left. He heard the door slam.

"What did you do that for?"

"She was the one who caused this!"

"No! She was the one that was crying on my shoulders because of what's going on in her life," he snapped. Piper knew about the divorce, now she was acting like she never known.

"That doesn't mean you guys can sleep together! You're too young!"

"We weren't!"

"Then what happened?!"

"We didn't mean it that way!" his voice was now desperate for her to understand. "She was crying and we feel asleep. That's all that happened!"

Finally, Piper looked convinced. She put he head down and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright," her voice was calm now.

"A-Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, it just scared me to see... that."

Austin felt guilt. "I'm sorry. We should be more careful."

"Ya think? You're my only brother left. Ross is gone. And with you its different. You're my _baby _brother. Just when I saw that, I freaked out. It wasn't you, it was me. I'm sorry. Its stupid."

"It's not, he assured. "You're just protective. But I'm growing up, and there's nothing you can do about that. There's nothing I can do. But I would never do something like that until I'm much older." He promised.

Piper sighed. "Okay, if you do I'm grounding you until college," she half teased, and was half serious.

"Deal," he felt a smile appear on his face as he leaned in to hug her.

"Make sure you talk to Ally tomorrow and tell her I'm sorry," she reminded him as they pulled away from the hug.

...

"Piper wanted to apologize for last night," Austin did as ordered. Ally shook her head.

"No problem. I get it. She must have felt freaked out," Ally shrugged.

"Oh, you forgot something," he held up her song book, that he was basically "forbidden" to touch. But he had to touch it to bring it to her.

"Thanks! I can't believe I forgot it!" Ally took it quickly from him and hugged it to her chest. Suddenly, they both turned their heads when they saw two Juniors- both boys- in conversation. They were whispering, and pointing at them.

"Are they-"

"-talking about us?" she finished fro him. He nodded saying _exactly. _

"It looks like it..." he trailed off, walking toward him. Why would Juniors be talking about them? Well, they were always trying to be like Seniors for one thing. At least at Marino High. Ally nervously followed.

"Oh, look who it is," one of the boys said. What were they talking about?

"Huh?" Austin asked in confusion.

"You should know, you did it," the other boy said. Austin and Ally stared at each other.

"Uh... did what?"

"Ya know, what girls and guys do-"

"Wait, what?" Austin cut in. Before anything else was sad, the two Juniors walked away. That's what everyone thought? Austin looked around, and everyone was giving them a "congratulations" look. This was bad. Very bad.

"Austin this is bad," she read his mind again. "How could something like this spread this quick?" There was a flash of nervousness in Ally's eyes.

"Well... I might have told Trish..."

"Why would you do that?!"

"She's my best friend! I tell her everything," she reminded him. Austin took deep breaths. _This isn't Ally or Trish's fault. This isn't Ally or Trish's fault, _he tried to think. But if it wasn't her or her friends fault, who's fault was it? "And I was really stressed because I thought Piper hated me and-"

"What exactly did you tell her?" he asked. Maybe this would be his answer.

"Well, I just said I was stressed and I told her that Piper thought we slept together and I thought she hated me."

"We have to talk to Trish," he grabbed her hand and dragged her straight to Trish, who was by the soda machine.

"Oh, hi guys," she smiled.

"Yeah, hi," Austin waved, frustrated. "How did this rumor start? Do you know?"

Trish shook her head. "No, I've heard the rumor all day. I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"If you don't know who started it," Ally started. "Then who did you tell?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told Dez and Carrie. After that I have no idea." Why did she even _tell _anyone? Dez and Carrie wouldn't have started it. They're too innocent. Ally sighed.

"Trish you gotta start keeping our secrets."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just don't do it anymore. We gotta go. We need to figure this out."

Ally tried to walk confidently, trying to find who started the rumor. That's when it hit her- there was a rumor about her.

**Sorry for this. Some people like drama but I promise it'll go away and we'll find out who started the rumor. Please tell me what you think!**


	18. Parent-Teacher Conference

**Yeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh 103 reviews! Thank you so much! I own nothing.**

Austin's POV

How could someone make up a rumor like this? This is terrible. Worse than terrible. Between classes, Ally and I have been asking everyone if they knew how the rumor started. So far we've had no luck, but that doesn't mean we are giving up. There's still more people to ask.

But there's only matter of time until we have to go home. This has probably one of the worst days of my life. Everyone giving us looks. Their smirks, points, and whispers. I slightly thank God that the day is almost over.

I've gotten tired of asking everyone, just to hear _"I don't know" _or my personal favorite, _"ask so and so." _But whoever we tried just said to ask someone else. By the end of the day, I was almost out of hope. But as I see Ally approach me, I know I couldn't lose hope. Not now.

She was depending on me and what... friend... boy am I? Don't judge me.

What would happen if I let her down?

"Austin this is completely hopeless," she says as if she knows what I can feel. And that was what I was feeling- hopeless. "I mean, we had to have talked to at least like 200 kids today. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I nod in agreement. "I just wanna sleep."

"I know, but I have tons of homework."

"Wanna work on it?" I offer. I had the same homework because we have the same classes, just different periods. Ally usually rode the bus to my house after school since her parents announced their divorce.

"Yeah, but I need to be home at 4:00 to leave for Patrick's parent-teacher conference."

"Wait, isn't that your parents job?" I ask in confusion. That's why it's called parent-_teacher _conference.

"Oh... they're g-getting the divorce papers sighed today," she said quietly with a crack in her voice. Poor Ally.

"Oh," I look around awkwardly, then turn back to her. I wanna say I was sorry again, but I knew it wouldn't help. "What if I go with you to the parent-teacher conference." I blurt out.

"Really?"

"I... I wouldn't want you to be alone," I tell her. _Why don't you stop making excuses to hang out with her and just ask her out? _a voice hissed in head. Maybe it does have a point. _What are you so worried about? Make your move! _it continued.

"That's really sweet," she hugged me. One thing that I never get tired is Ally's hugs. I can breathe in her familiar perfume.

"Aw trailer boy and the nerd. The perfect couple," I scowl as I hear Kira's voice. She was the one that was mean to my Ally on my first day here. And I specifically remember telling her to leave her alone. Wait... Did she just call me trailer boy? No one else knew that but Ally, Trish, Dez and Carrie. My main friends.

I pull away from the hug. "How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows Ally's a nerd," she said with a teasing smirk. I scowl once again, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"How did you know I was raised in a trailer?" my voice rises. Ally glances at me nervously.

"Everyone knows that. They also know what happened with you and Ally." I sigh. This doesn't make any since. Everyone knows about the rumor now. But how did my past come up? Someone must have been eavesdropping. How else could this have gotten out? And how did it get out so quickly?

"Nothing happened!" I assure. I'm honestly sick of explaining this for the 200th time.

"Tell that to everyone that goes to this school," she walks away. I was about to follow. I was so sick of her; and wasn't done with her. And all the other bullies that Ally dealt with.

I was about to march up to teach her a lesson, but I was stopped. "Austin!" Ally stopped me. I turned to face her and she just placed her hand on my chest. "Don't listen to her." She whispered.

"But-"

"She's not worth it," her voice was still no more than a whisper.

"Fine," I agree crossly.

...

No ones POV

Ally unlocked the door revealing Patrick that was nervously twiddling his fingers. She took a wild guess that he was nervous. He was passing- as far as she knew. She hoped he wasn't failing. Austin followed her into the house.

"Are you ready?" Ally asked, walking up to him. Patrick shook his head.

"I don't wanna go," he protested. This time he would have no choice. Since their parents weren't home, he would have to come.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice," Ally pointed out. "Mom and dad aren't here; Austin will be there with you." He sat up from his seat.

"He's coming?" he asked excitedly. Austin waved.

"I'm right here," he pointed out. "I'm not invisible." He added jokingly, chuckling.

"But I'm still nervous," he said. Austin felt a light bulb go over his head when he came up with an idea.

"Hey, if you're brave enough, I'll take you out for ice cream," he promised. Patrick brightened.

"Ice cream? Deal!"

"Austin you can't walk all the way to Patrick's school," Ally told him. Austin hesitated. Maybe it was time to get over his fear of cars. Ever since the accident he had a fear of getting in the car. Maybe she was right. Besides, he was sure Ally was a good driver and the school was a few miles.

"O-Okay," he got in the passengers seat nervously. _Don't be a weeny, _a voice said. _I'm not a weeny, _the other one argued. _You're a weeny. _

"I know this is scary for you," Ally said seriously. "But I'll be with you." She offered her hand. He took her small hand, feeling a little better. Her hand seemed to promise everything would be okay. He took a deep breath as the car began to drive.

He felt a mix of emotions. Scared. Happy that he was getting over his fear. But his stomach twisted when Ally started to sped up. Austin squeezed her hand tighter, while she had her other hand on the steering wheel.

Patrick sat quietly in the back, observing them. He felt a smile appear on her face. His sister was happy. He had never seen her this happy with anyone. Looking at Austin's expression, he saw that the blond looked less nervous and he was looking admiringly at Ally. He wanted to tell him to make his move already. That would make Ally the happiest person on Earth, making him happy as well.

Once they arrived at the school, it was very crowded. The school was loaded with parents. This made Austin miss his parents even more. He glanced at Ally, who was still holding his hand. But through her small smile he saw sadness and envy. While these parents where making sure their children where doing well, _her_ parents where filing divorce papers.

"Are you okay Alls?" he asked in concern. She shook out of her daze.

"Fine," she faked a smile, which Austin could clearly see. He sighed. He already knew what was troubling her, why couldn't she just tell him?

"Ally," he said warningly. But to stop herself from answering, Ally dragged him to Patrick's classroom; with her brother trailing slowly behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?" the teacher asked in confusion. She looked fairly young, but just the right age to be a second grade teacher. You seem a little..." They shook their heads fastly, both red.

"No, I'm Ally- Patrick's brother- and this is my friend Austin," she pointed to Austin, who just quietly waved. "Our parents couldn't make it tonight." She explained. It wasn't entirely a lie. After all, it wasn't a lie at all. They couldn't make it. "I don't remember if you remember me, but I went to Lincoln Elementary too."

Ally had remembered going here as a kid. It was full of so many memories. She had met Trish here. This made her remember _her _parent-teacher meetings. That gave her a chance to show off what she had done to her parents. And everything she did was usually good. Heck, if she got a B in something, it made her cry; and it still did.

"No I wasn't here then. I'm new this year," the teacher told her. Ally felt dumb. She should have known that she didn't see her when she went here. "I'm Miss Abby." she shook both of their hands as they sat down on her office. Patrick waited outside of the classroom on a bench with a few other kids.

"Nice to meet you," Austin finally spoke. Miss. Abby nodded in greeting.

"Patrick is a wonderful student. He is doing great in every subject. Especially math. But, he has a little trouble speaking fluently in class," she reported. _He doesn't have that trouble at home, _Ally added to herself. Patrick always spoke what was on his mind. Maybe in school he was shy. Was he unsocial? Did he have any friends? Was that why he was bullied?

"Does he make friends with the other students?" Ally asked in concern. Surely Patrick had friends, right?

"He's very shy," she admitted. "But he does seem to have an eye on Hazel, one of my other quiet students. She is just one of the quietest things."

Austin and Ally exchanged looks. Patrick liked Hazel! "Is there any way that maybe you can get them to talk?" Austin asked.

"Well," the teacher leaned down on her chair in thought. "We _are _having a project coming up. I assign partners."

"That's good!" Ally exclaimed. "I want him to have friends." She admitted half to herself. The rest of the meeting was just about upcoming projects and lessons. Once it was rapped up, they exited the room, saying their goodbyes to Miss Abby.

...

Patrick ate his ice cream in delight. Austin and Ally were still trying to let him know that they knew about Hazel. But they didn't know exactly how to tell him directly. "So, Miss Abby said you were shy..." Ally started.

"Sort of," he said, swallowing his ice cream.

"Well... wouldn't you want friends?" Austin tried.

"You're my friend," he pointed out. Austin smiled.

"I know, we're buddies. But what about friends your _own _age?" he asked. Maybe that was risky. He didn't want Patrick to get him wrong.

"I don't know, maybe..." he turned away.

"We know about Hazel!" Ally blurted out. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her brother had a crush. It made her want to shout it out to everyone. Now she could tease him about Hazel, jut as he did Austin. Patrick stared in surprise.

"Okay, I have a crush," he admitted. _What happened to "girls are stupid!"? _Ally thought. "Hazel was the new girl, and she just.. hit me." He said. Ally knew how that felt. When Austin was the new boy, he completely hit her like a bus. And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she knew her feelings all along.

"Aww, you could have just told me," Ally nudged her brother playfully.

"Yeah, I could have helped you," Austin pointed out. "But since I know now, I'll teach you everything I know. Like how to be cool."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Like you know how to be cool," she teased. "Says the guy who was stuttery when he asked me out."

"You still owe me my date," he smiled. Ally felt a small amount of guilt. She did owe him a trip to the zoo.

"Yeah I know. But what about this instead..." she kissed his cheek.

"I don't want your pity kiss on the cheek," he teased, wiping it off. Ally pretended to look offended. When she saw Patrick's expression- that wasn't amused- she looked at him and teased. "Aw, you want one too Pat?" He shook his head, but Ally kissed him on the cheek anyways. He wiped it away forcefully.

"Don't be embarrassed," Austin laughed. "I wasn't."

"_You're _not his sister," he pointed out, making Austin laugh again. But that's when he realized he completely forgot about the rumor.

**Sorry you didn't get to see you started the rumor. But I promise you'll find out soon. Please review!**


	19. Sleepovers and Victims

**Having Trish more was a request by Lizzyyyy. Shout out to her by the way. She sends me amazing reviews that makes me smile. I own nothing.**

Trish walked down the hallways, thinking about the rumor. Part of her felt like this was her fault; that she really should have kept their secrets. With guilt growing inside of her, she approached her locker. She was glad it was the end of the day. The halls were pretty much clear and no one lingered except a few people.

But they were all going to special things after school. Now all she could hear was the sound of her breathing. Trish suddenly heard a boy talking, no, two boys; they were getting closer. She could only make out a few words they were saying.

Desperate to hear more, Trish hid behind on one of the lockers to where the boys couldn't see her. They were talking about the rumor. She recognized the voice of Dallas and Gavin. _I should have known, _she thought. Who else would be that cruel to start something like this?

Gavin had always been popular for whatever reason; he was always followed by random people like Dallas.

"We totally ruined Ally's life," Dallas said. But he didn't sound as cruel as Gavin was. Trish couldn't help but feel like their was desperation in his voice. "What if we've bitten off more than we can chew!"

Was he... defending Ally? Trish gasped. Why would Dallas do that? Out of all things, she thought he would like what Gavin did. But he seemed serious. But _Ally _was the one to break up with _him, _wouldn't he want revenge?

"Relax. Rumors happen all the time. And usually people that start them don't get caught," he insisted. "And you _wanted _revenge." Dallas still looked uncertain.

"But that doesn't mean we have to ruin her life!" he protested. Trish gasped in surprise. He cared about her.

"Dallas, people like us don't care if we ruin people's lives," he told him. _Yeah, _she thought. _You don't. _She didn't even want to hear anymore. She had gotten what they had been searching for. It was done and now all she had to do was tell Ally.

She waited for the voices to get quieter. With a sigh of relief that she didn't get caught, Trish exited the room and went her normal route- walking. That's how she got to school and that's how she left.

She decided to text Ally right away.

_Hey, there's something you need to know_

_Sure, what is it?_

_Can you sleep over tonight?_

_Sure but I need to ask first_

_Okay, it's really important_

_Alright I'll see if I can make it_

It was Friday and that's when they usually had their sleepovers. So it probably wouldn't be a problem.

...

Ally had asked her dad if she could spend the night at Trish's. And as expected, he let her go like he had been. Only because of the tension between her mom and dad. Ally packed her bag with extra clothes to change in the morning.

"We are you going?" Patrick entered her room.

"To Trish's house to spend to the night," she answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Cause she's my friend," she said in confusion.

"At least you have friends," he frowned. Ally suddenly felt guilt for her brother. He always said he was going to his friends house for homework. But now she actually believed that. He needed the grade; they weren't actually his friends.

"Look," she comforted, holding his shoulders. "I think you're gonna make friends very soon." Ally smiled to herself. She knew what Miss Abby said she was going to do. He would make a friend. And that friend would be his crush. Patrick gave her the "whatever" look and then left without saying anything.

Ally sighed and packed the rest of her stuff. What would Trish want to tell her that was so important that she couldn't text her? Not to get her wrong, she loved going to her best friends house and she loved her best friend. _What if she knows about the rumor? _she considered.

She didn't even have to bother knocking; she was always welcome there; it was like her second home and wanted it to be her permanent home right now. She hated being in that house. Penny was almost done packing her stuff. It had been settled that she and Patrick would stay with Lester and they would visit Penny every other weekend.

Giving a small wave to Trish's parents and brother, she was about to leave but they stopped her.

"Ally, sweetie. We got pizza tonight, if you wanna go to get some its in the kitchen," she invited. Ally stared at the cheese and pepperoni pizza that seemed to be calling her name. Her mouth started to water for it. But she shook her head.

"No thanks. I already ate," she lied. But she really didn't feel like eating.

"Okay, but it'll be here if you change your mind," Trish's mom said in a kind voice. Ally nodded again and made her way into her friends room.

"Ally-gator!" Trish smiled as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey Trish," she waved and took a seat on her bed. "So what's this about?" Trish cleared her throat and swallowed. Why was she hesitating?

"I know who started the rumor," she told her straight out. _Finally, _she thought. Finally the five days of searching had been worth it.

"Who was it?" she asked in excitement.

"I overheard... Gavin and..." she shifted uncomfortably. "Dallas talking after school today." Trish finished. Ally winced. Dallas. The guy that used her. She was used to flinching at Gavin's name.

"Man," she whispered. "I should have known it was them."

"But..." she knew the Latino wanted to say more. She could see it in the way she was playing with her hair. "Dallas didn't seem happy with what he did, like he regretted it. But Gavin didn't regret starting the rumor. It was Gavin more than Dallas."

Ally stared at her. Dallas had been using her for her brains, why would he defend her?

"But Dallas was still part of it," she pointed out. But part of her didn't want to go hard on Dallas; she wanted to go harder on Gavin.

"But you're not hearing what I'm telling you!" Trish argued. "Dallas stood up for you!"

"Why would he do that?" she asked in confusion.

"I wish I knew," her friend sighed. Ally didn't know what else to say. It didn't make any since. But she believed Trish.

The rest of the night was less serious, and Ally actually had fun for once in a while. They had done girly things like painting nails and makeovers. Ally had fallen asleep at about 3:00 in the morning watching a chick-flick. For some reason, she had woken up on the floor.

She shook her head slightly to get herself awake. Thankfully her glasses weren't stepped on over night because they were on the floor. That wouldn't have been good; she would have to pay Austin back for them.

Speaking of Austin, she would have to tell him about Gavin and Dallas. Ally expected her would be mad about it. He always got mad when someone was picking on her and he always stood up for her. She quickly put on her glasses and looked around the room. Trish was still asleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Ally threw a pillow at her friend. She knew Trish wasn't a morning person. Trish moaned.

"Five more minutes mom," she said tiredly, making Ally laugh.

"It's just me," the brunette laughed.

"Get out of my house Ally," she yawned. Ally knew that she was only kidding.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she announced. Trish rolled back over.

"Good for you."

...

Austin frowned as he got another toilet paper out of the bathroom. That was all he had. No tissues. Piper was sick and he had to take care of her. And no, this wasn't how he wanted to spend his weekend. Even though Piper was sick, she had Elliot to keep her company at least by texting her.

He heard her laughing weakly. He was glad she had him to cheer her up.

"Here," he handed her the toilet paper. She looked confused, but then she finally took it.

"Thanks?"

"Just blow your nose," he said harshly but she knew he didn't mean it; he just wanted her to get better. She did as ordered.

Austin went into the kitchen when he heard the microwave beep. _I'm coming! _he ran up to it and pulled it gently out and blew it off.

"Your soup," he handed it to her. Piper smiled in thanks and leaned up on the couch. "Wanna watch some tv?"

Piper nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "Anything but Spongebob!"

"C'mon Pips, Spongebob is life!" he exclaimed, going for the remote. He still couldn't believe his sister didn't like the yellow sponge that made the world laugh. Being the childish young women Piper was, he expected she would like it. Ross liked it.

"Okay, _one _episode. Then we're watching-"

"Yeah yeah, 'whatever I wanna watch,'" he did a terrible impression of his sister. She rolled her eyes playfully. Austin turned on the tv. "Ohh I love this one!"

"What, when the snail runs away?" Piper asked, not sounding the least bit interested. Austin pretended to look offended.

"His name is _Gary. _Not 'the snail,'" he did another impression of her. Piper rolled her eyes and watched. Just at that moment, Austin got a text from Ally. He brightened.

"Aww did your little girl friend text?" Piper teased. Austin ignored her and looked back at his phone.

_Austin, I have some news_

_What is it?_

_Can you come over?_

_Uh... Piper's sick and I need to take care of her_ Austin glanced At his sister, who was already looking at him. She seemed to know what he was asking.

_Please Pips, _he felt like that's what she heard. She nodded.

"Fine. I can take care of myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Go to your girl kid," she dismissed.

"Thanks!" he hugged her, then went back to his phone. _I'll be there._

**Sorry for the short chapter and it wasn't very good. Question: Who wants a jealous Ally? Please let me know! I was thinking about doing one for this story. Other than that, tell me what you think!**


	20. Hazel

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews! But I don't know what to do. I'm worried if I put a jealous Ally in there people that didn't want it will be mad at me but I really wanna put it in there. If I do it it'll probably be in the next chapter. Just think of it this way- if I do, it'll eventually end in Auslly. **

**Speaking of Auslly, it should be coming up soon ;); there will be a lot of Auslly love in this chapter. I honestly still have no idea what's going to happen I just kinda write it and I have inspiration. It's weird. But I will tell you I don't think this story is even CLOSE to ending. There's still a lot that's going to happen that I have planned in my mind. Chapter will be short just saying...**

**Nothing I own. Well except Patrick and those other people...**

Austin stared at Ally. He should have known. He felt foolish not knowing. Gavin was by far the meanest kid in Marino High. For some reason, everyone wanted to be his friend. Dallas was one of them. And he was still part of starting it.

"So what should we do?" Austin asked. The only way he could think of to stop it was to go to the principal. Ally looked in thought. He tried to read her expression, but nothing showed.

"Maybe we just have to wait it out. Rumors don't last forever."

_Gavin and Dallas should be caught! They shouldn't be able to get away with this! _he wanted to scream. But this was Ally; he never wanted to yell at her. "But shouldn't Gavin and Dallas get in trouble for starting this?"

"Well, yeah..." she turned away awkwardly. Austin sighed in frustration.

"Ally, we need to tell the principal." He was trying not to raise his voice. Why was she taking it so easy on Gavin and Dallas? "What are you so afraid of?!" His voice was now louder.

"What if he doesn't believe us? We don't have any proof!" she protested. She was right, more than Austin wanted to admit. They had no proof.

"We have Trish," he pointed out. Ally had told him that her friend had seen Gavin and Dallas talking. That was proof, right? Ally still looked uncertain.

"That's not technically proof," she argued. _Maybe she's right. _They only have Trish's word that it was them. But Ally believed her; Austin did too. He was friends with Trish.

"Okay," he agreed. "You're right. But we need to tell the principal." Austin's voice lowered to his regular voice level. "I promise, we'll get through this." He grabbed her small hand and slipped it into him. "You don't deserve this."

"You don't either," she was whispering now. Austin leaned down and the brunette lay on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled. This was right. The best feeling in the world. It was like he was living in a dream. But for once, his reality was better than his dreams.

"I know. But Gavin is the nothing. Not you. I mean that," he said sincerely.

"Austin... I've felt like the nothing for a long time. And it's nice to have someone who doesn't think that," she told him as she used his chest as a pillow. "So thank you."

He shrugged. "No problem. You know when I was growing up, a lot of kids from school called me a nothing. And that was just because were I was raised." The memories swept through Austin as he remembered everyone calling him "trailer boy" and "nothing." He had been there. He had never told anyone else that.

"That's stupid. Just because you were raised in a trailer, doesn't mean you're not like everyone else," she pointed out. He agreed 100% with her.

"I know. But people are people. They start rumors. They tease. Some of them worse than others." Ally nodded in understanding and agreement.

"I never knew you were bullied," she whispered. It's not like he never wanted to tell her, he just felt no need to bring it up. There was a small- yet comfortable- silence as they enjoyed each others time, just in their arms were they belonged.

"M-My mom... is moving out soon..." Austin decided not to say anything. It was best not to. All he could do was be there for her. That was the only option. He just held her even closer in comfort. He realized she was starting to tear up. _Oh, don't do this. _

His heart ached when he saw her in pain. "Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back. Austin turned when he heard light footsteps, but he didn't let her go. _Patrick, _he guessed.

"Hey Ally what are you-" his smile went away when he saw her crying. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Patrick!" Ally quickly wiped away her tears and sat up. Before he knew it, Austin was sitting up in her bed. He saw Patrick smile at them. He felt heat rise on his cheeks. "I'm fine!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but her brother knew.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"In that case," he revealed a little girl his age. She had brown hair like Patrick and she was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"You must be Hazel," Ally guessed. Her voice was mother-like and calm. "I'm Ally, Patrick's sister." The little girl nodded shyly.

"Yep," she said quietly. Then her eyes widened. "And who's the hunk?" Austin and Ally burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's Austin," Patrick introduced, then whispered, "Ally's boyfriend." That's when Austin understood what he was trying to do.

"Oh, yeah," he put his arm around her and gave her a sigh to play along. He saw Hazel sigh in disappointment.

"But, hey, you have Patrick!" Ally convince him. "He's a great guy. He's so nice and-"

"Ally!" he scolded through his teeth.

"I was just-"

"We gotta work on our project," he grabbed Hazel's hand and lead her to him room. Ally felt a flash of anger grow in her stomach. She slapped his hand off. He didn't take offence with it.

"I was just trying to help him!" she yelled. Austin was about to say Patrick's reason for cutting her off, but she wasn't done. "And what does he do? Nothing, just cuts me off! Why do guys have to be so difficult?"

"Alls, us guys.. don't want help from their sisters. And they don't want to be nice. We wanna be... cool and collective," he tried to explain, although he saw no point. Ally still looked confused and angry.

"That's still stupid. I thought he would _want _my help."

"Maybe he just didn't want to be embarrassed," he tried.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass him! I was just being nice," she said. Austin nodded in understanding. She didn't know how the mind of boys worked. "Boys are idiots." She muttered.

"That is..." he put his finger in the air and tried to look for the right words. "true actually." That got Ally to giggle.

"Yeah, obviously," she nudged him playfully and leaned on his shoulders. She felt warmth spread through her body as he pulled her closer. "You're okay for a guy. I mean, you're not an idiot."

_Yes I am, I can't even ask you out without getting all stuttery. _"I guess not." It wasn't really a lie. He was smart, but he knew part of him was an idiot. But guys do stupid things because they're guys.

"You're a great guy," she insisted as if she could know what he was thinking. She gave him a kiss on the cheer to prove it. He giggled like a little girl.

"Thanks Alls. You are too."

**Okay even though this was short, I still like it not gonna lie. I'm proud of it. Please don't be mad at me that they aren't getting together just be patient I promise you it will happen. That's why the story is called Promises because I promise things and I keep them :). Sory that was really cheesy...**

**One thing before I go:**

**_ilikepie3.14:Do you have an updating schedule, or a goal of twice a week, or just random? _Alright so it's pretty much random, like I don't have a goal technically. But I know I'm updating a lot but that's only because I don't want to lose my ideas for the story and a lot of times I just get so much inspiration so yeah... :). Hope that answered your question :). **

**Hey if you guys have any questions for me just ask me in your review and I will answer them! Maybe we could do a Q and A game sometime? I don't know. Please review on this short yet sweet chapter!**


	21. Jealous

**Happy Saturday! I think you're gonna like this chapter a lot. Jealous Ally for those of you who wanted one. But there will be Auslly soon thanks for your patience! I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

It's the day. The day that my mom is officially moving. I fight the urge to to cry. I can't cry. But just the thought of my mom leaving tears me apart. When I was younger, my parents seemed so in love. I guess things change, and it's not for the better. And I need to learn to except that.

I call Austin. I can't face this alone. I know Patrick is here but I feel like I need someone other than my sibling. Not just for helping me through this time, no, but forever. I _need _Austin in my life. And he's enough for the rest of my life.

Austin and I sit in my bed. I take a deep breath. Alright, calm down Ally. Fail. My chance to calm myself down failed. Austin looks at me sincerely. He's brown eyes seem to tell me everything will be okay. It makes me want to shout in protest that it won't. Nothing will be the same after today.

"Alls, I..." he loses his train of thought. I guess he doesn't know what to say. I don't blame him.

"I'm terrified," I whisper, finally admitting it. To him and myself.

"Take my hand," he ordered, putting it out. I hesitate. "Please." His voice cracks. I finally do as ordered; we walk to the living room where my mom gets the last of her stuff. This was it.

I force my legs to move. Before I know it, I'm face-to-face with her. I never realized how alike we look. We have the same hair, same eyes, same smile, same everything. She strokes me hair. Oh, she's only making this harder.

"Mom..." I completely look my voice. But if I were to say anything, I would be shushed by her finger. And that's what was happening.

"Sh," she says. Without saying anything else, she hugs me. When she pulls away, she tells me, "Be good. I know it's going to be hard, being stuck with two guys." Against my will, I let out a shaky laugh, trying to fight back my tears. "Take care of your brother. Even though he drives you crazy."

She's not wrong on this one. My brother drives me crazy. I nod "Of course." Patrick was on the couch, giving me the evil eye. Despite his anger, I can still see he's trying to fight tears too. It was rare to see Patrick cry. I honestly think he's too proud.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too mom," I hug her again, and this time I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yeah," Patrick gets up and hugs her too. "Me too."

I let mom go to give her time to say goodbye to Patrick privately. I approach Austin and look into his eyes. "Thanks for being here Austin." He says nothing. He leans and hugs me tight. I smile. And that's all I need.

...

It'll be one week until I get to see mom again. I already miss her. That's when I realize the assignment is due in that same amount of time. I've been working on a song.

"So, what do you think of these lyrics?" I ask Austin, who clearly has no interest in the assignment. We're in his room. Currently, he's making a paper plane out of scratch paper.

"Here's the first flight on Austin Airlines!" he smiles, then tried to fly his "plane". I roll my eyes, more amused at the blonds childishness than annoyed. It awkwardly tilts and falls on the ground.

"Fail!" I laugh as he frowns. "I feel bad for whoever was on that plane."

He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, real mature," I smile.

"Like you could do any better," he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Is that a challenge Dawson?" his voice is playful.

"I'm just saying I could do so much better than you." I retort.

"Oh, you are SO on!" he rubs his hands together. This is what I love about our relationship. We can be playful like children, act like a couple, and fight like a married couple.

"Okay," I agree. "But we need to rehearse first." That's when I realize the whole point of this assignment is- we have to _preform. _A feeling of unease bubbles in my stomach. I have to preform to get the grade.

"Okay, okay. Now what are we singing?" he comes closer to me, abandoning his plane on the ground.

He reads the lyrics to my song, knowing that if he lays a finger on the book he's looking for his hand to get cut off. I've always been like that with my book. No one could touch it but me. And that's the way it always was. It wasn't just my songbook. It was full of secrets; I would DIE if someone read it.

"I like it!" Austin tells me. By his smile and bright eyes, I can tell he's not lying. "What's it called?"

"I Think About You," I answer. I started writing it the moment I realized My feelings for him. "I... I wrote it about you."

"Aww, you wrote a song about me? You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I-I couldn't get you out of my mind," I say honestly. I was glad I got that out of my chest. Austin looked surprised.

"Thanks, I couldn't get you off my mind either. Ever since I met you Ally." The best feeling in the world comes back to me as he holds me closer to him. He strokes my hair gently.

Part of me wants to scream, "_ASK ME OUT ALREADY!", _but the other half wants to take things slower and wait till I'm ready. But I feel ready. It feels so right. A question pops in my head: what are we? We're always flirting, but that was part of our friendship.

"Aright," he got up and grabbed his guitar. He leans up on his bed, and so do I. "Let's do this."

(Austin- **Bold **Ally- _italics _Both- underlined)

**"Last summer we met,**

**We started as friends,**

**I can't tell you how it all happened.**

**Then autumn it came,**

**We were never the same,**

**Those nights everything felt like magic."**

It was my turn to sing. Thank God this is only rehearsal. If it wasn't, I probably not even sing. I would be too nervous. We need to practice this until it's perfect.

_"And I wonder if you miss me too,_

_'Cause if you don't there's one thing that I just wish that you knew,_

"I think about you, 

Every morning when I open my eyes,

I think about you,

Every evening when I turn out the lights,

I think about you,

Every moment, everyday of my life."

_"You're on my mind."_

**"All the time."**

_"It's true."_

**"How long till I stop pretending?**

**What we have is never ending."**

"Oh, ooh."

**"If all we are is just a moment,**

**Don't forget me cause I won't and,**

**I can't help myself."**

"I think about you."

**"Ooo."**

_"I think about you,_

_Every moment when I open my eyes,_

_I think about you,_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights,_

_I think about you, _

_Every moment, everyday of my life."_

**"You're on my mind,**

**All the time, it's true."**

"I think about you,

You you, you you,

I think about you."

Our eyes locked at end of the song. I have to say, it wasn't bad for the first time singing it. "That was great!" Austin shouted, making me jump out of my trans.

"You really think so?" I smile. I was glad Austin liked the song that I chose.

"Yeah, I really do," he admits.

"Well thanks."

...

Austin and I decide to take a break from our assignment. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. He nods his blond head.

"Sure, we have-" before he could answer, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it Pips!" He yells as he goes for it.

"I was gonna have you get it anyways, but, whatever," she mutters from the kitchen. I laugh as she bites into her hot pocket. Austin opens the door. And believe it or not, there was a _girl _standing there. I've never seen her around.

"Brooke?" Austin asks excitedly. Brooke?

"Hey Moon!" she squeals as they hug. They must now each other...

They talk rapidly for a few minutes and hug a few more times. I find myself nervously in the corner. Brooke turns to me.

"Brooke this is Ally!" Austin introduced, still seeing no need to hide his excitement. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Hi," I shake her hand nervously.

"Oh, you must be the lucky girl," she says. What? Lucy girl?

"Excuse me?"

"Well I just thought-"

"Oh!" I feel myself getting red. "N-No." I mean I want it really bad but...

"Ally's just a friend." It would be a lie if I was hurt by what Austin said. _Friends. _Maybe the whole thing of him liking me is all in my head.

"Yeah..." I put my head down. "Friends..." I feel myself losing my voice.

Brooke nodded. But she looked as if she wanted me to say something else. "So... how do you know each other?" I try to start off.

"Well Austin and I knew each other back in Oklahoma. As soon as I found out he lived her I had to see him," she explained. _"I had to see him." _those are the only words that I truly remembered. It looks like she really likes him.

"Er... that's great. I'm glad you got to see Austin again." _Liar! All lies! _a voice hisses. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a curious Piper coming to the living room.

"Piper!" Brooke exclaims. Does EVERYONE know her? I mean come on. But it seems like there's fear in her voice.

"Brooke. Look, I'm sorry okay. I was just protecting my brother," she said firmly. I stare at her. What? By the way Brooke treats Austin, why would Piper need to be protective? Did Brooke break his heart?

"I know. I'm sorry too," she apologizes. Whatever happened, it must have been back in middle school. I glace at Austin, who is quietly behind me, not saying a word. There's some kind of unspoken communication between the three of them.

There's something weird going on. And I'm not stopping until I found out what it is.

**There you go! I like where this is going. Any guesses of what happened in the past between those three? Okay, I'm seriously thinking of doing a Q and A game for this story. But first I need to know if you want me to ask the questions and you answer, or have you ask the question and I answer.**

**Tell we what you think and the most votes I'll do that one. So please vote! Please review your thoughts on the chapter :).**


	22. The Many Sides Of Ally

**I own nothing. **

No ones POV

Piper nudged Ally on her shoulder and gestured for her to come. Hesitating, she looked at Austin and Brooke, who were chatting up a storm. _He won't even notice, _she sighed as she followed Piper down the hallway. Piper opened her door slowly.

Ally had never seen her room. She entered the room. It was much bigger than Austin's. Well, she was the older sibling. It was full of posters and girly stuff. She didn't even know why Piper lead her here. Why would she want her to see her room?

Silently, Piper took a seat on her bed. She patted it for Ally to sit down. "You're crazy for my brother aren't you?" she asked seriously. Ally really liked him, but she wouldn't call it crazy...

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked innocently.

"You..."-she pointed at her. "Like... my"-she pointed at herself-"brother." She said slowly, but now in a teasing way. Ally smiled.

"Okay, I do. Happy?" she asked in a snappy way. Piper squealed and hugged her.

"Yes! I know it!" she shouted. "That's why your so jealous of Brooke!" Ally froze. _Jealous? _the word ringed in her ear. Was it possible? She wasn't the one to usually be jealous.

"Piper, I'm not jealous," she denied. But still, part of her felt a big empty space growing in her stomach when she thought of him with another girl. Its not like she was being selfish. Was that selfish?

"Ally, when you're in love, it's okay to be a little selfish," she explained as if she could read her mind. But then she realized what she actually _said. _Ally almost choked on her own spit. In love...? With... Austin...? She liked him a lot, she did. But not in love! At least not yet...

"I'm not in love with Austin!" she protested immediately. Piper gave her the "are you kidding me?" look. _What do you want from me?! _she wanted to say. But Piper was older than her.

"Can't you see that my brother really likes you? And may even loves you? You guys are both blind to what's in front of you!" Ally opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, and Piper wasn't done. "Open your eyes, before you get hurt."

Ally was totally caught off guard. They haven't even known each other long! How could Piper just guess that they were in love with each other? "I don't-"

"It's okay to not understand. You guys are just babies." _I'm not a baby! I'm a Senior; 17 years old! _she began to feel anger bubble up in her stomach. Just because she was in high school and Piper was in college, that didn't mean she could tell her how to feel! She was almost 18; she could take care of herself.

If Piper was just going to point out how weak and "babyish" she was, she didn't want to listen. "Okay," she made her way off the bed. "That you SO much for the advice!" Ally said sarcastically. But Piper stopped her but tugging her arm.

"Look I'm sorry! For whatever I said offended you."

"You called me a baby!"

"Okay, whatever, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. You need to go for it; make your move! If you don't, you're going to lose him forever."

With that, she understood what Piper was trying to say. It was going to have to be _her _who made the move.

Suddenly, Ally remembered about Brooke. This was the perfect time to ask Piper if she knew anything! They sat there in silence fog a few seconds, and Ally got the courage to ask.

"Piper?" Ally asked, her voice hoarse. She refused to look into her friend's eyes. Piper looked up and nodded for her to continue. "Do you know-" before anything else was said, the door flung open. Ally felt a flash of annoyance that she didn't get to finish.

It revealed Austin. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. _"Can't you see that my brother really likes you? And maybe even loves you?" _Piper's voice echoed in her head. He was followed by Brooke. Ally frowned.

"What do you want?" Piper asked her brother.

"Oh," Brooke took a step ahead of Austin. "I was just going to tell you I should get back home. I have a lot of unpacking to do. It was nice meeting you Ally." She turned to the brunette who waved shyly. "Nice seeing you again Piper," Piper gave her a peace sign. "See ya later, Austin." She gave his a cheek. Ally scowled. _Stop acting like this! _she forced herself. But she had to face the fact that she was jealous.

...

"Oh yeah, and EVERYTIME I come to his house, she's there flirting with him! It just makes me so..." Trish didn't even bother to listen to the rest of Ally's ramble/rant about Brooke. She rolled her eyes.

"Ally, I love you, but _please _stop talking to me," she said as calm as she could. Trish took her anger out on her locker, which was slammed.

"You told me to let it out!" she reminded her. But Trish couldn't deny that's what she said. Her exact words were _"Let it out honey." _She already regretted saying that. She didn't know what had gotten into her friend. Ally was one of the calmest people she knew. But the Latino could only sum it up to one word- jealousy.

"I know, I did," she sighed. "But listen to me. Austin doesn't like Brooke. He likes _you."_

"But she likes _him,"_ she pointed out. Trish frowned. Bad situation. She couldn't blame either of them or falling for him, he was a cutie. Heck, she would date him.

"Maybe she'll understand," she tried hopefully. Her best friend nodded in agreement. Trish nudged Ally when she noticed Austin approaching.

"Hi Alls," he greeted as he came closer to her.

"Hey bro," she punched his chest. Trish put her finger on her forehead. _I need to teach this girl how to flirt. _

"I'll give you two a minute," he dismissed. "See ya later Ally." She waved.

_Please don't leave me, _Ally sighed as she turned to Austin. Why had things became so awkward? It was never awkward with him. _"Make your move!"_

For once there seemed like there was nothing to talk about. He hadn't been talking to her much since Brooke got here. But they _did _have a lot to ketch up on. Was this how Austin felt when she was with Dallas? "So... what do you want?" _Man, that sounded rude!_

"Uh, we're friends, remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh, I remembered. Sorry, I thought you forgot!" she snapped. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. And as if there was a voice in her head saying to make it worse, she dragged herself into deeper trouble. "Well I don't blame you, you've been kinda busy flirting with Brook."

Austin drew back, frowning. "We're just friends. What's your problem?" his voice began to rise.

"I have no problem!" she retorted. But she knew her problem, she just didn't want to admit it to them. The bell rang. "I have to go to class." She mumbled as she walked away. As expected, he stopped her. "Let go of me!" Ally tried to wiggle herself out but she was no match to him.

"No! This isn't over! You are NOT walking away from me!" he protested. Ally stayed were she was, a little scared. "Stop freaking out about this! Why are girls always like this? If they just _see _a guy they like with another girl they immediately assume that they have a thing for each other!" he snapped.

"That's what girls are like! I'm a girl! And girls assume things! Did it ever cross your mind that I really like you, and don't want you to be with anyone else?"

"It's pretty obvious now!" he answered. "Why are you acting like this? Brooke is just a friend! I don't see what you're so worked up about! Where's the old Ally? Give me the old Ally and-" she couldn't take this pain anymore. Without any words, she kissed him, interrupting him from everything; including the world.

**Woah. You go Ally! Okay, what did you think of that? A little dramatic but I like it! Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. Few questions that I got:**

_**Kayla- Where do you get your inspiration from? Like the cute and fluffy moments. Do you have a boyfriend? :p **_**So if you're talking about my inspiration for the fluffy moments... I don't know honestly. I'm just a fluffy writer. And no, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm too young and I don't need a guy anyways. But the rest of the inspiration is from all of you, because I love you!**

_**XOheypeopleX01- I thought they were already dating. Please tell me because I get confused a lot. **_**First of all, we all get confused; it's just part of life! I do all the time. But to answer your question, no. Not yet. But soon ;).**

**Hope that answered your questions I tried my best to answer them. Please review!**


	23. Finally Together

**Yay 146 reviews! Just 4 more and we're half way to 200! Keep it up. I hope you really enjoy this chapter because it's going to be good and longer I can tell. Major Auslly :D. Nothing I own :).**

Austin POV

Perfect. That's the best way I could describe the kiss. Ally pulled away gently. I felt a flash of disappoint. It was over. "Woah," is my only response. But there's so much more I wanna say at that moment. There's nothing else I can say. My heart is beating 200 miles a minute.

Ally giggled a little bit.

"So, um... I didn't mean to do that..." she said awkwardly, putting her head down and playing with her hair; also uncomfortably shifting her glasses. I put her head up with my chin. She's so beautiful. Who couldn't see that? Whoever can't see that is a jerk.

"It's okay," I whisper. Why apologize? "Let me do it this time." I lean in to kiss her. She doesn't hesitate. Her actions are the same as mine. I feel sparks rush through my body. Nothing I've never felt before. I've kissed other girls, but this one is different.

It didn't just feel like any kiss. It felt so much stronger, like nothing in this world could break it. It's like as if I'm jumping off a waterfall or riding a big roller coaster; I never stop jumping and I never stop riding.

I almost forget that I'm at school. The world seemed to disappear. But when she pulled away I snapped back into reality.

It's funny how just a few moments ago I was furious at Ally for what she was doing and saying. I never saw her like that, and it scared me. I knew she was jealous, and I couldn't understand why she was. Brooke is nothing but a friend. After what she did we couldn't go back to anything more.

Ally is so much more. She means everything to me. Suddenly I start to hear footsteps coming in the hallways. Teacher footsteps. We're going to be in trouble.

"Moon! Dawson!" I hear the familiar hiss of my teacher from shop. "What are you doing? You should be in class!" she yells. I sigh. Mrs. Smith was always like this. Ally was lucky that she didn't have to put up with her. She was a witch; probably the most feared by her students. Why did I even take shop?

"Look, Ally and I were just-"

"Get to class!" she cut me off. I slightly thank God for having her cut me off. What would I say? _"Ally and I were just kissing"_?

"Yes mam!" I nod quickly as Ally and I run away.

...

I close the door behind me and slide down. Ally is still on my mind. What am I talking about? She's always on my mind.

Not realizing how long I was just there thinking about Ally, I jump slightly when I hear the door shaking. "Austin, open the door!" I hear a familiar voice scold.

"Oh, sorry Piper!" I stand up on my feet and open the door for my sister. She looks frustrated with me. Her arms were crossed And her foot was tapping. I look at my feet in embarrassment.

"What did I do for you to lock me outside?" Piper raised her eyebrows. By now I knew she was teasing. I meet her gaze, not afraid to face her anymore. She had the smirk on her face that said it. But I could still see seriousness in her face.

"Nothing," I answer quickly. She eyes me, obviously knowing something is up with me.

"What happened?" I sigh. My sister always knew me really well. No matter how hard I tried to deny it. Why did she have to know me so well? It's as if she has eyes in the back of her head. Which is creepy.

"Uh," is the only thing I could choke out. "Ally and I kissed!" I shout in her face quickly, and excitedly. All of Piper's anger that she had left disappeared and her eyes brightened.

"I'm so proud of you kid!" she hugged me tight and bounced around.

"Thanks," I smile, then realize I wasn't the one to make the first move. "but I wasn't the one to kiss her first."

My sister frowned. "She made the first move? You're such a wimp!" She pushes me playfully, making me chuckle. "That'a girl! Just like I told her!" Wait...

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"I told Ally to make her move, and she did!" she exclaimed. "Austin, look what I did for you! I got you and Ally together!"

I'm about to open my mouth in protest, but I realize she's right. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaim frantically and hug her (more like accidentally squeezing her) tightly. I almost crush her, forgetting how small she was compared to me even though she's the older sibling.

_"I got you and Ally together!" _her words ring in my ears. It was like music to my ears, the thought of Ally and I together makes me smile like a lovesick fool.

I couldn't thank Piper enough for this.

"Don't thank me. It was _her _feelings that caused her to kiss _you_," she pointed out. I nod. To hear that she has feelings for me is like music to my ears. I've known she had feelings for me, but I never thought... it's hard to explain.

"I guess your right," I agree.

"Guess? I'm always right," she teases. "Now what are you waiting for? Go talk to her and then you can brag that you have a girlfriend!"

I don't say anything, but this is much more than bragging about having a girlfriend.

She seems to see my look, so she says, "And because you guys are soulmates!" I find myself getting red for some reason. _Soulmates._

I nod. "Alright, I'm going right now!" I put my arm up in victory; shaking my fist and go towards the door. But that's when I realize I'm going into the closet. I run the other way awkwardly. "Right now!" I run the right way this time. Piper rolls her eyes playfully.

...

No ones POV

Austin knocked on the door nervously. What would he say? He thought up a few options:

1\. Tell her straight out he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

2\. Kiss her and see if she understood.

3\. Start to get awkward and stutter.

The first one sounded best to him. The other two would be just out of panic. What if he did all three? _I'm over-thinking this, _he shook his head. Austin winced as the door swung open to Mr. Dawson.

"Hi Mr. Dawson," he greeted shyly. Mr. Dawson gave him a smile. "Can I talk to Ally?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry Austin, Ally's not home," he frowned. _Not home? _

"Do... do you know when she'll be back?" He question. "W-Where did she go?"

"She said she was going to your house," he explained. Austin groaned. He was glad that Mr. Dawson had been there to tell him.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson," he said gratefully. He didn't even give him a chance to say anything else, he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had to get back before there was another mix-up.

He opened the door to Ally and Piper sitting on the couch. "Ally," his eyes lite up and his heart began to pound out of his chest.

"I'll let you guys talk," Piper said casually as she walked out, giving Austin a two thumbs up and mouthed _"you got this kid." _Austin took a deep breath, turning his attention back to the beautiful brunette and took a seat next to her.

"S-So uh..." he rubbed his arm nervously. By now he knew he would be number 3- Start to get awkward and stutter. "W-What do you wanna do?"

_"You're blowing this," _he heard a voice in his head. But it wasn't Pipers, but it was Ross, his other brother. Grief hit him hard. When his brother was alive, that was what he would say when he got nervous around a girl. He let out a small laugh against his will.

_Sorry Ross, I just get so nervous. Please tell me what to do! _he begged in his mind, looking up.

_Dude just go for it! _the voice actually replied. It sounded so real, as if his brother was right in front of him. But he realized it was just his imagination.

Ally said nothing. She just scooted closer to him, and once again used his chest as a pillow as always. But then she finally replied. "Austin, I wanna do whatever you wanna do. Because I want to be with you. I've never wanted anything else more in the world. And I now that this is young and stupid, but I feel like we're meant for each other. Like... the perfect fit. And, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." she swallowed, preparing for something that meant so much. "I-I love you, Austin."

She snuggled even closer into him. He smiled wide and his heart sped up faster. Ally... loved him. _Ally... loves me! _Austin couldn't hide it anymore, he loved her back 100%. They were just two Seniors that were in love. Austin wanted everyone to know that him and Ally Dawson were in love. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, do something. Austin could barely process his words.

As if there was a strike of lightning that shocked him into what to say, he exclaimed, "Ally, I love you too!" he felt tears come out of his eyes as he held her tightly. "So much. I always have. The moment I promised to protect you, when I helped you through everything. It was all love," he figured out. "You're so beautiful and I'm so so so lucky to have you."

"Aw, you're crying!" she said too as the tears came out of her eyes.

"You are too!" he pointed at her. Austin couldn't think of a moment in his life when he was more happy. It had been rough after what has happened in his life. But everything disappeared when her was holding her.

**OMG I TEARED UP WRITING THIS! LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT THIS LIKE IT JUST CAME OUT. AUSSSSLLLLLYYY! **

**Sorry, lost my cool for a second. Whoops, I can't lose what I don't have :p. No I'm really cool ****and I think you agree because I gave you like the best chapter yet. But it's not over :). Please review!**


	24. Stuffed Animals

**To answer some of your questions: no, this story isn't over :). I still have a few surprises. I own nothing.**

"Come on Alls, you can do this," Austin encouraged his girlfriend who was shyly using her guitar as a sort of shield that hid her face. She peeked over it to the stuffed animals that where staring with little smiles and huge eyes. "There's those beautiful eyes!" he continued to encourage gently.

Ally quickly hid them again. "But they're all _staring _at me!" She exclaimed. Austin laughed.

"They're stuffed animals! They can't blink. They don't judge you either," he pointed out. Ally still stayed hidden. Austin continued to chuckle as he gripped the guitar away from her face.

Ally snorted. "Why are we even doing this?" she questioned.

"If you can preform in front of stuffed animals, it won't be as hard when you actually _do _preform. All you have to do is pretend they're stuffed animals," he explained. "And plus, I'll be right there with you." Austin promised as he took a seat next to her on the floor in her room.

Austin being right there with her eased Ally's mind. But still the thought disrupted her stomach. They had to preform in only a few days, and every time she thought about it, it made her uncertain. _Maybe it won't be so bad, _she tried to convince herself.

"I know," she sighed as her voice came out much smaller than she expected. "I'm just afraid." Ally leaned on his shoulders. He pulled her closer. The butterflies returned to her stomach, better than ever. Because it was a different emotion- love. "I don't wanna fail."

The bond frowned and kissed her on top of the head. "You're not going to fail."

_How can you be so confident about this? _she wanted to protest. How could he tell her something that he didn't even know for himself?

"You know why?" Austin asked. She didn't feel the need to answer, after all, it felt like a rhetorical question. "Because _I _believe in you. _Me. _And when it feels like someone believes in you, it feels like everyone does."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Whenever I was afraid of failing, my mom would always say that to me." Austin answered. She could see grief in his eyes.

"She sounds amazing," she commented.

"She was," he replied, losing his voice. It was hoarse with pain and memory. Ally offered a smile for his sake. She simply touched foreheads with him, showing him what she was feeling.

"She still is. Your whole family is still amazing," she tried to cheer him up. Austin perked up a little. She was right.

After sharing a few moments holding each other, they decided to try again with the stuffed animals. "I still think they're creepy."

"How can these guys scare you? There just little animals with cute little eyes"-he approached the stuffed animals and eyes a dolphin -"and there smiles... can I keep this one?" Austin cut himself off and grabbed the dolphin.

"No one touches Dougie the Dolphin except me!" Ally snatched the stuffed animal her boyfriend and held it protectively then tossed it on her bed. Austin pretended to pout.

"But he's so cute! You act like he's your book," he teased. Ally opened her mouth to protest, but her brother can flying in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What up sis?"

"Uh what's up is like you better not spill any of that on my floor," Ally warned.

"Aw, c'mon Ally," Austin nudged her. "Take it easy on him, he's only 7."

"Yeah!" Patrick lifted his head higher and took a big bite of his sandwich. "And plus, I got a plate!" He said as if he were teaching her a new word. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you can go now. Bye bye," Ally approached the door and opened it; gesturing her arm for him to leave. He was annoying her. But Patrick stayed where he was.

Ally watched his every move as he set the plate on her desk. What was he doing. And with the blink of her eye, he had snatched Dougie away from her bed. "Got your dolphin!"

"Give it back you little brat!" Ally ran out of the room; almost tripping on the rug in her room, leaving Austin in her room. He chuckled.

Patrick was like a younger version of him. Like when he was always teasing Ally. That was the kind of stuff he would pull when him and Piper were younger. But Piper's reaction was worse, and growing up in a trailer meant there was really no place to hide from her.

Ally ran through her house chasing her brother. She stumbled down the stairs, surprised she didn't trip and break something. "Haha what are you gonna do about it?" Patrick held up the stuffed animal and ran faster; making his way into the kitchen. The dolphin was gripped tight to his chest. She was about ready to kill him.

It took a while, but she finally caught up with him. She peeked in the kitchen where Patrick was waiting patiently, clearly trying to appear friendly and cute. But that smirk didn't fool her. He smiled and turned to see if she was coming in a different direction.

This would be her perfect time to get her dolphin back! She tiptoed towards him then went into a run. She them grabbed him, knocking him down. He let out a grunt of pain.

"You're stronger than I thought," he choked out though her grip.

"Now give me back my dolphin," she demanded. He sighed and surrendered it. Ally glanced as she heard footsteps. They were none other than Austin Moon's.

"Now I'll know never to mess with Douggie," Austin held up his arms in surrender. Ally felt proud that she made her point.

"Me neither," Patrick agreed.

**Sorry this was short. Really short. I just had like no inspiration on this chapter. It was suppose to be longer. Like, I don't know how to word it. But I love you guys and you really wanted me to update so there you go. I'm sorry :(. I've been kinda busy with school I have more things to do. **

**I know you probably don't care about my life but I'm telling you anyways. Finals are coming up and I'm really nervous. I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure. That's why this chapter was kinda pointless and short. So maybe not so much updates in that time period. But I promise you I'm not giving up on this. **

**Again sorry :(. But on a happier note we almost have 200 reviews! That is insane thank you thank you thank you! :D. **

**Question: Does anyone want a possible appearance of Elliot? Or Dez and Carrie? Or both? Please review! Thanks for being patient.**


	25. The Syrup To My Pancakes

**Here's another chapter to make up the bad one. I'm sure you found it pointless like I did. But I just thought I would do this one sooner because I got inspiration. **

**And as you can see if you haven't, this is so much more than an Auslly story. In this chapter I'm going to make Piper more interesting. Some sibling love between them, and of course, Auslly! So here you go :). I own nothing.**

_"Swirly time!" Piper exclaimed happily, dragging Ally toward the bathroom along with her group of "friends" behind with her. They were all laughing. Ally, trying her hardest to struggle away from her and her gang of friends. But it was useless._

_That's how Ally felt- useless. She had no power to escape from the bully. Her arms got tired from trying to get out of their grip. "Piper! Please!" She shouted, even though she knew it was useless. She was just a Freshman with no power over the Seniors. _

_As expected, Piper tightened her grip on her arm tighter. Ally winced with pain. She was pulling so hard. They made their way into the bathroom. She knew there was no need to struggle anymore. It was useless. _

_They already opened one of the bathroom stalls, and her head was about to go in._

Piper woke up with deep breaths. Her heart was pounding. She had that memory in the back in her mind for a long time. She hated herself for doing all that stuff, and was surprised when Ally actually forgave her for that horrible stuff.

She sat up in her bed- it was still dark out- thinking why Ally ever forgave her. What did the brunette do to deserve that? The only thing she did was knock over her science project. But that was no reason for all of that. She regretted everything.

Even though she may have convinced herself, but she knew she didn't even really get to know Ally. She had the right to know everything about her brothers girlfriend. She knew she would have to get to know her more if she was going to be her future sister-in-law.

Piper knew that him and Ally would last forever. He couldn't stop talking about her; she knew he was a lovesick puppy. But she always thought it would be her first to fall in love like that. She wouldn't say she was in love with Elliot. After all, they treated each other more like really good friends.

What if he wasn't the right one for her? There where other guys that were pretty cool that weren't popular. And that would be okay. She really did like Elliot.

"Pips?" She turned her attention to Austin who was knocking on the cracked open door gently. She gestured her hand for him to come in. Usually, Piper would never let her brother come in. But it seemed like something was bothering him.

It was still dark and about 3:00 in the morning. Austin usually had no trouble sleeping. Especially since it was Sunday morning. He nodded and gratefully made his way into the room. He sat gently down on her bed, knowing that if he jumped on it she would yell at him.

"What is it?" Piper pretended to ask tired like she just woke up. She even faked a yawn.

"I knew you weren't sleeping," he said. Piper frowned. How did he know? She was always the one to know what her brother was feeling. But right now, she couldn't identify it.

"Okay," she surrendered. "I wasn't. How did you know?"

"The walls of this apartment are very thin, I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

She wanted to ask him if she knew what she was saying, but no words came out. But how could just that wake him up? Austin was a heavy sleeper.

"I wanted to check to see if you were okay."

"That's really nice of you," she smiled. Piper didn't want to tell Austin about her dream. "But I'm fine, really." She lied, and Austin knew it.

"Piper," he said seriously. She always knew that when he was serious when he called her by her actual name. She sighed in surrender.

"I was just having a bad dream." She said less than she was letting on. But Austin gestured her to say more. Piper sighed. "I-It was about Ally."

Austin brightened. "Ally?"

"Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

_I might as well tell him, _she thought. "It was a long time ago, when you didn't know Ally. She was only a Freshman, and I had a dream about bullying her. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory." Piper explained slowly.

She prepared herself for Austin to start yelling at her, but for a few moments, he sat there saying nothing.

"Pip-"

"You know I would never do that now!" she blurted out.

"I know."

"No you're not listening, I would never-" she cut herself off when she realized what the blond said. She stared at him.

"I trust you," he simply said. "You would never do anything to hurt the person that I love."

"Thanks, I promise I won't."

...

Austin bounced with excitement in his chair. Piper was making him pancakes for breakfast. "Can Ally come over?" He asked as if he were a little kid wanting one of his buddies over. His sister nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. But Austin couldn't help but feel Piper tense. He didn't want Piper and Ally to be uncomfortable with each other. If they didn't get along, how could him and Ally work?

He said nothing about her tension. She didn't look into his eyes, her eyes were focused on the pan were the pancakes were cooking. He took out his phone to text his girlfriend.

_Hey, can you come over?_

_Sure, Patrick is annoying the heck out of me. _Austin let out a small laugh.

_Okay, I'll see you soon then :)_

_You too :)_

"She can come," he announced.

"Oh good."

Austin frowned. He knew Piper was trying to sound enthusiastic. "Piper."

She for once turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I don't want things to be awkward between you and Ally," he said straight out with no fear. He was surprised how loud it came out.

"What makes you think it'll be awkward?"

"You guys are friends now. It doesn't have to be-" before he could answer, he heard someone knock on the door. _Ally, _he guessed. "I'll get it!"

"Obviously idiot," she teased, finally letting out a small laugh. Austin raced for the door, almost tripping. He opened it.

"Hey Austin," she smiled. "Why did you want me to come over?"

"Alls, I always want you to come over, you know that right?"

"I guess so," Ally pretended to act clueless. He invited her in.

"I want you to come eat pancakes with us!" she laughed as he lead her into the kitchen where Piper was making them.

"Hi Piper!" Ally waved to her. Piper waved shyly at her, giving her a small smile. But Austin knew it was fake. Why did it have to be so awkward now? It was just a dream. He decided not to tell Ally about it, it might have upset her.

Austin knew that Piper felt bad, but was too proud to admit it to Ally's face.

...

He needed to do this. He needed to ask her. They've been dating for a week now. They were on his bed, enjoying each others time. Ally had been at his house all day, and he loved every second of it like he loved her. But he needed to do this.

Austin lay on his bed with Ally close next to him. None of them said anything through this quiet silence. His arm was rapped around her waist. He was still trying to gather his words together. _Come on Moon, go for it! _he yelled at himself. He swallowed.

"Ally, d-do... do you think w-we could maybe-"

"Yes!" Ally said. She really did like his stuttering, it was cute. But she couldn't take the agony of it. She had been waiting for this moment. Austin stared in surprise.

"So uh... you'll go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully. It was getting a little hot to go to the zoo. _Maybe something more romantic, _Ally thought.

"I would be crazy if I said no," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him gently. She loved him so much, more than she thought possible.

It never occurred to her that she would meet someone like him. No one that would make her feel so safe and secure. No one but him. And no one could do it but him. "Worthless" and "unwanted" didn't seem to barley cross her mind. Because now she knew the truth- they weren't true.

As long as Austin loved her nothing else seemed to matter. She was free, like she could do anything. Not anything, she still had her stage fright to overcome. But he would be right there as promised.

Ally pulled away with a smile, Austin smiled too. It felt nice to do that. "What was that for?" He asked with a grin.

She shrugged innocently. "No reason."

"Well I know my reason," he leaned in and kissed her. "Because you're the syrup to my pancakes." Ally laughed.

"How cheesy can you get?" she teased. Austin pretended to look offended.

"Excuse me," be bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "I was just confessing my love for you. It doesn't matter how I say it."

"For point," she agreed. "I love you too." Saying like never got old to her. Those few simple words meant the world to her.

**So I thought this chapter was better, unless it was just me. This will be the last update in about a week and I wanted to update today because its a Saturday. I was gonna update earlier today but I started to watch this show. **

**It's called Switched at Birth as some of you may know that Laura's sister stars in it. Omg and Vanessa looks just like Laura. But its a really good show and I would recommend it to all of you :). I just can't believe how alike they look. **

**Okay I'm gonna go to bed. Tired. Goodnight! Love you all and please review! Thank you. **


	26. Date Night

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I had no homework today because we took part of the test today. I thought that the test would be all week but it was only today. I own nothing. **

Ally popped her head from the register of Sonic Boom. She had clumsily dropped her phone on the ground. Her dad was just upstairs writing some papers. She was exhausted working. Ally had been helping her father sale some of the instruments. He said that she was more "considerate" and patient" with the customers than her.

Only once did she go in that office; it was small and when she saw it it was dirty; full with papers.

But part of her wanted to tell her father to clean it up at least a little so it would be presentable. She looked up at the room that she had only been to once and that was when she was a little girl. Ally had no memory of it. The brunette thought of all the possibilities she could turn that office into; what she could turn this _store _into.

Mr. Dawson said himself that the store wasn't selling well. That's why she had to help. But what if this store had something more to offer?

Ally snapped back into her thoughts when her phone went off.

_Hey, you ready Alls? _The brunette froze, almost dropping her phone again. She had forgotten all about their date tonight. **A/N- This is set a few weeks after he asked her. Ally already faced her stage fright. Sorry if it was rushed but I didn't wanna bore you with the same song.**

She rapidly texted him back. _Uh... not exactly..._

_What happened? Are you okay? _Ally bit her lip. She loved how worried Austin would get over her.

She began to text quickly again, explaining what happened and how she had to help her father. She knew that he would understand.

_Okay, I'll come to pick you up when you're ready :). _Ally sighed in relief. She had time to get ready. She turned her attention away from her phone and stared at the door, hoping Mr. Dawson was coming out soon; she really needed to go. Suddenly, the door flung open, reveling her father.

"Dad!" she ran up to him. He had been in there since the store closed. "We really need to get home!"

"What's the rush?" he asked in confusion. Ally swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized she forgot to tell him about her and Austin's date. At least he knew they were dating. The more she thought about the date, the more she wanted to know where they were going. Austin refused to tell her where they were even _going. _

"Uh... Austin and I... have a date." Ally choked out. She tried to read her fathers expression, but nothing was read.

He stared in surprise. "Oh, well we should get home."

...

"Look at this stuff! You have nothing to wear!" Trish snorted as she threw her clothes on the ground and into the "unexceptable" pile, where most of her nicest clothes were. Ally didn't say anything. She was shyly sitting on her bed and watching some of her favorite outfits be thrown on the ground. "Where do you go shopping? At the junkyard?"

"Hey!" was all that could come out, and it wasn't more than a loud whisper.

"Seriously? Cats on a dress? This one we burn," she threw it in the pile. Ally frowned.

"I got that for Christmas," she muttered. Suddenly, anger rumbled in her stomach. "And says you, all you wear is leopard print!" Ally snapped. Trish drew back. She wasn't used to her friend being so snappy.

"Okay," she held her hands up in surrender. "you got me." She laughed. "Do what you want. But I'll be right here." Trish took a seat on her bed as Ally approached the pile. She picked out her favorite pink dress That she had been dying to wear, and this was the perfect occasion.

Next was her makeup, that for once Trish didn't criticize. She actually helped her which was the whole point of her inviting her over. "There," her friend put a last mark of blush across her left cheek. Ally took another look in the mirror and smiled. She had to say she looked pretty good. Hopefully Austin would think the same.

Trish also managed to straighten her hair, which to Ally's surprise looked good.

"Do you think Austin will like it?"

"He'll LOVE it!" she assured. Ally still looked uncertain. "And one more thing." The Latino slipped her glasses off right from under her nose. Suddenly the world became blurry.

"Hey, what are you doing? I need those!" she snatched the glasses and put them back on her face.

"I just wanted you to look nice," she defended. _Don't you think I look nice enough? _Ally thought.

"Trish, Austin loves me for who I am, not my appearance," she warned her. Trish shrugged.

"I guess you're right," she admitted. "Sorry."

Ally shook her head. "It's fine."

"You better text Austin before he think you baled in him."

...

Piper quickly followed Austin into the living room, almost tripping. "A-And make sure you're back by 10:00. And make sure-"

"Piper!" Austin interrupted. He couldn't take her lectures. "We'll be fine." He assured her. But he still saw in her eyes she wasn't truly convinced. "Hey," he comforted softly, wrapping his sister into a hug. "We'll be careful. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

They pulled away fro the quick hug. "Okay, I'm just a little... nervous."

"You think you're nervous? This is my first date with a girl that may be the perfect girl for me," he pointed out. Piper sighed.

"I know. You're right. It's just that you're my only family left. And to see you growing up so quick, I just... don't know what happened." She tried to explain. Austin wondered what was going on it that head of hers.

He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. But it sounded like something his mother would have said. "Look, nothing has changed. I'm still Austin and I'm gonna be Austin forever. I know it must be hard for you. But you know that I love Ally and I can't stop myself."

"I get it. But if you ever find yourself in trouble, I'll be here." With that, Piper punched his shoulder playfully. "Now enough chitchat, go get your girl kid."

"Thanks," he smiled as he made his way out. "I'll be back around 10:00." Austin promised.

"Wait!" Piper stopped him, running up to him. He turned and nodded for her to go on. She simply liked her hands, fussing with his hair and unbuttoning his shirt a few buttons lose. In her opinion he was playing it too sharp. Austin pulled her hands away, but she ignored him.

"H-"

"Uh nu!"

"I just-"

"No!"

"Can you-"

"Shut up wimp." This process went on for a few second that felt like hours to Austin. "There! Perfect. Go get her tiger!" He gave her a glare and raced out of the house.

The walk to Ally's was uncomfortably silent. For one thing he had no one to talk to. He quickly ruffled his hair up again; he also buttoned more of his buttons up, but left one down. Suddenly a wave of lonelyness struck him. But he would soon be in Ally's arms, were he belonged.

...

Austin rung the doorbell and waited patiently. Patrick answered the door. "Hey man," he fist-bumped his sort of brother.

"Hi Austin. Ally will be down in a second," he advised. "ALLY YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Patrick shouted, causing Austin to cover his ears.

"Dude chill out," he laughed. He looked up when he saw Ally coming down the stairs. The world seemed to slow down and everything else froze. The invisible wind blew threw her hair. His eyes widened. _Woah. _He wouldn't be surprised if he was drooling.

Before Austin knew it, he was face-to-face with Ally Dawson. She smiled, looking over herself and turning red. "Is... is it to much?"

His mouth suddenly felt dry, as if he hadn't drank water for so long. "N-No... you look..." he trailed off to see her giggling. "...wow..."

"Not to bad yourself handsome," she said in a teasing but flirting voice. Patrick looked at Ally- then back at Austin- then Ally again with his eyebrow lifted.

"Have fun," Patrick ran to his room. He couldn't take the mushiness between them. They laughed a little at him.

"You ready?" he offered his hand. Ally thankfully took it. As they walked passed the car, Austin realized what he needed to do. "W-W can drive if you want. It's kinda cold tonight."

Ally turned to face him. She knew the car wasn't his favorite thing. "Are you sure? Because-"

"What if I drove?" he blurted out.

"Do you have your licence?" Austin digged through his pockets. He knew he had it somewhere. He had gotten it when he was 16, but he never actually got a car. He would always take Ross's car because his mother was worried he would crash it.

_Ah, there you are! _He held them up proudly. "Right here."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ally asked uncertainly, her eyes clouding with worry.. "I don't want you-"

"I'll be fine," he assured. "You're my only concern." Ally sighed.

"I guess there's no way to talk you out of this."

"Nope. That ship has sailed," he said stubbornly, but there was still a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"Please be careful," she warned. Austin made his way into the driver seat and put his seat belt. Ally crawled into the passenger seat and did the same. It was off to a rocky start when Austin almost backed up and hit the garage. And instead of moving forward, he drew but. "Austin!"

"I'm sorry!" his heart started to race as he tried to move forward. They were on the road and he was going about a mile per hour. He was paranoid of crashing into something. Ally shifted uncomfortably as he kept his speed.

"Austin why can't I just drive?" _If he's trying to impress me, it's not working. _

"Because I'M driving," he snapped. She could see him tense.

"What are you trying to prove?" she shot back.

"I-"

"Are you trying to impress me? Is that what it is? Because if that's it you're going to get yourself killed and I'll be going down with you." It was funny how Austin could just push certain buttons with her. But it seemed to just make her love him more.

"No! I'm not trying to kill us. I just want to prove myself."

"Prove yourself? Austin, you don't have to prove anything. I believe in you, _me, _and guess what- when someone believes in you, it'll soon feel like everyone does."

Austin turned to her, his heart slowing down. She had used his mothers quote. "Thanks. I'm sorry, I just felt like I needed to, you know?"

"I get it," she mumbled quietly as he speed up. He began to feel confidence grow inside of him, but he was still driving safely. And before they knew it, they were at their destination. In fact, it was were Ally had pratically just returned from Miami Mall. "The mall?"

She tried to sound happy in her words but she was honestly sick of the mall and the stores in it. And the stores were closed. Only a few remained open. In the distance, Ally heard music. "Yep," Austin nodded.

"But it's almost closing."

"I know."

"Then...?" Ally asked in confusion.

"I didn't bring you here to just look at the stores closing," he admitted. Where was this going? Why would he bring her here so late? Without saying anything else, Austin parked the car and went around to open the door for Ally. She thanked him.

"So... what are we doing here?" she questioned as she shivered. Maybe wearing the dress was a bad decision. Austin smiled and grabbed her hand gently. He lead her through the mall, but they went going to any of the stores, they just passed all of them as they closed. But Austin kept moving forward.

Soon, they were out of the mall and near the beach. Ally smelled the ocean. But he wasn't going to the beach either, but was heading for a chunk of grass that looked like a meadow. _What? _She had never seen this before. A little bit further, there were trees. _That's why I never saw anything, it was always blocked by trees! _

Austin dragged her into the middle of the strange meadow. "Look at the stars," he ordered. She did as ordered, lifting her chin up and looking up. She gasped. This was nothing like she had ever seen before. There were stars, billions of stars. It was breathtaking.

"Austin..." she gasped, whispering. "I-It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the stars. Austin came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her head and kissed it.

"I thought you would like it," he whispered in her ear.

"I love it! How did you find it?" Ally met his gaze, her eyes shining.

"When I first moved here, I was at the beach, and I saw a small thing of grass. So I wondered what it was, and I stumbled across this. I promised myself I would one day come back, and I did. I came back at night, and it was beautiful."

"How come you can see so much stars here?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't know, but this place makes me feel like I can somehow escape from everything. I was hoping you'd feel the same way."

She nodded. "I do. It's perfect."

**I don't even now if this chapter even makes since, but I am really proud of it because it took me forever. I was just thinking about stars... dreaming... Sorry I'm really tired. Please review!**


	27. Dream Date But Weird Dreams

**Thanks for your reviews :). I own nothing.**

The waves crashed down on the sand. Austin and Ally walked down the beach, looking at the beautiful stars that surrounded them in the night. The stars seemed to tell stories. Austin looked up once again. "Do you think the rest of my family is up there?"

Ally frowned. She knew the only thing she could do was comfort him. "I'm sure they are." she assured and linked arms with him. He sighed.

"I hope so..." he trailed off, staring at the sky and she copied his actions. Ally winced as the tide came to her feet.

"Ah!" the brunette screeched at the freezing water. Austin laughed.

"Is it really that bad Alls?"

"Hmm," she thought up an idea, putting her finger on her chin. "Maybe you should see for YOURSELF!" Ally dashed to the other side and pushed him straight into the cold water. Austin yelped; before he knew it there was a big splash and he was in the ocean.

He gave her an angry glare but he couldn't help but not laughed. No matter how hard he tried, he had to laughed. Ally by now was red from laughing and pointing. "Maybe you should come WITH ME!"

Suddenly Ally's eyes turned serious. "N-No! Austin! Please! This is a new-" _Splash! _She was pretty much landed on Austin's stomach. By now she was laughing. "-dress." She finished weakly, but continued laughing.

There was barely anyone at the beach, which was good. That meant there was no one there to judge them. "Aw, you poor thing," Austin pretended to look sad. "You still look gorgeous."

"Thank you, even though my hair looked like a mop," she giggled. "Would a gorgeous person do THIS?" Ally quickly splashed her boyfriends face, his mouth now full of salt water. He spit it out.

"Yuck! Well played though," he winked. "My turn!" With a big splash, he slashed her in the face, brushing off all her makeup. Ally spit out the water in his face.

"Now I look like a raccoon!"

"A beautiful raccoon."

"Is that even possible?"

"You made it possible!"

"Very funny," she laughed, then stuck her tongue out. They splashed each other for a few more moments. It was only then when Ally realized that the water was FREEZING. She shivered more and more; if she didn't get a blanket soon, she felt like she was going to freeze to death.

Austin realized her shivering and carried her out of the water bridle-style. She smiled. He put her down on the sand gently on her feet. They instantly buried in the sand until she started up on her feet again. She shuttered her teeth.

"Here, take my coat," Austin offered. As much as she wanted to take it, she turned it down.

"No I-" but before she could protest, the coat was already slipped over her back. Ally felt herself smiling and blushing. This was the best date she could ever ask for. Nothing in this world would make it better.

They returned back to the grassy area to dry off. Their shoes were there. Ally laid back down on the grass with Austin behind her. He was now close next to her, taking her hand and smiling. "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin. This was the best date ever." Ally planted a kiss on Austin's cheek. He smiled in satisfaction. She was happy, and her happiness was his happiness.

"Good."

...

Austin closed the door behind him. He guessed that Piper was asleep, because the whole apartment was dark and quiet. The blond made his way into his room; all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep. This had been one of the best nights.

He approached his bed and covered up in the warm blankets; and soon found sleep.

_It was dark, and cold. All Austin could hear was the sound of his own footsteps. No one was there, and all that was there was him. He forced his legs to move. There was no way to determine where he was going in the darkness. But why was it cold?_

_Austin made his way into the darkness. There was a brush of cold wind that hit his face. But there was something else in the wind. It was a rush of cold. But once it hit his face it melted. __Snow! _

_The wind continued to blow, and it only got harder. Austin tried to hold up his arms and tried covering his hands. It was no use, the snow was hard, and he wouldn't be surprised if it were heeling._

_Suddenly, the snow stopped and turned into a storm. The thunder boomed, causing Austin to jump. He winced again when he felt a cold, wet arm on his shoulder. _

_"Hey bro," came the greeting of someone he knew. _

_"Ross?" Austin almost choked on his own spit. He was about to hug his brother, but the spirit went right through him. He gasped. His brother pushed passed him. _

_"Yeah, should have warned you about that," he let out a chuckle. This was too much to process. Austin had always been close to his brother; Ross also knew some of his darkest secrets. Why would his brother just magically appear in his dreams?_

_"I don't... understand..." he stuttered through his words._

_"Well I mean lots of spirits-"_

_"No! I mean why are you here? HOW are you here?" Ross swallowed, like he was about to make a big decision. _

_"I wanted to tell you I'm proud of you."_

_Austin stared at him. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." _

_"Austin, you've done so much. And Ally, you have a good taste in women," he winked, then went serious. "Both you and your Piper. Tell her I'm watching."_

_Ross said nothing more. _

_"Wait! Ross!" Austin tried. He couldn't let his brother go. _

_"Hang in there bro," that was the last thing he said until he disappeared into the darkness._

"Austin! Get up for school!" Piper yelled impatiently. _She must have been calling me for a while now, _he guessed. Piper usually wasn't one to get impatient or snappy.

"Oh! Sorry Pips!" he apologized as he slipped out of his warm blankets. As he walked into the kitchen, he began to think about his dream. _It was just a dream,_ Austin tried to calm himself. But he couldn't calm. This was too much. How could Ross...?

"There he is!" Piper smiled, her impatience fading. She went into the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. he simply got a cup out. "Do you want any?"

Austin shook his head. "No, I'm not thirsty." Piper nodded in understanding but he could see surprise in her glance.

"What about food?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "not hungry." With that said, Piper looked even more surprised. Austin never turned down food. Still staring at him, she pored her orange juice in the glass; then grabbed her cereal and approached the table.

"Okay what's wrong?" Piper questioned. "Did something happen between you and Ally last night?"

"No," he shook his head. Why would she even think that? Piper leaned in closer to him, as if she were saying: "_tell me or I'll kill you." _That look had always scared Austin. He couldn't refuse it. _She's not gonna believe me. _

"Go on." _"Both you and Piper. Tell her I'm watching." _Rosses words repeated in his head. He looked up. _Okay Ross. _

"I... I had this dream," he started hesitantly. "Ross was in it."

"Ross?" Piper echoed. He heard sadness in her voice. That was the moment where he knew she missed him just as much as he did.

"Yes." Austin continued to tell the dream to Piper. At first she said nothing, but then answered.

"Austin, that's incredible! How can-"

"I don't know! It was weird. It felt so real though."

...

Ally approached Austin at his locker and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Um... I have no idea," he teased. Ally laughed as she took her hands off his face. Austin couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his girlfriend. She seemed to be the only one that could get her mind off of everything.

He kissed her softly. "What was that for?" Usually he really didn't have a reason, but today, well, that's a different story.

"I just... needed it," he tried to explain although he felt no use. He didn't want to tell Ally about his strange dream. He originally didn't want to tell anybody. But with Piper on his throat about it, he had to tell her.

Ally looked at him in confusion. "Hey," she nudged him. "Are you okay? It seems like something is bugging you."

_How come everyone I know know me so well? _He just wished one person wouldn't push him into telling them that something was bothering him. _I'm not telling! Not this time. _"I gotta go."

Ally stared as she watched him disappear into the hallway.

**Okay this was a really weird chapter at least it's interesting, right? Please review on this weird chapter. :).**


	28. Don't Know What It's Like

**Just to let you know this chapter is very sad and gave me feels writing it. But it'll get better, I promise :). I own nothing.**

"Austin! Please talk to me!" Ally's voice was desperate now, and all she wanted was an answer. Just something. What could Austin be hiding that he just couldn't tell her? She panted as she struggled to keep up with him. But he didn't answer.

He had been avoiding him all day, and she couldn't take this anymore. This horrible pain. If anything, the demand for him to tell her only made Austin go faster.

"You won't understand! Just drop it!" Austin snapped as he crossed the street away from Marino High. But Ally couldn't drop it. It was funny how she could get almost anything from Austin, but know it seemed impossible.

"I will! Just tell me!" she demanded. "How are we ever going to work out our differences if we don't talk about them?" Austin stopped and turned to face her. _Finally, _Ally thought. _some cooperation. _He walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled as she felt sparks rush though her body.

"You're right," he admitted. "Okay. This may sound crazy but... Ross came to me... in a dream."

This wasn't expected for her to hear. Ross? She opened her mouth but it felt dry. She swallowed. "Oh," was all she could say. Austin shook his head in disapproval.

"See, that's exactly how I knew you would respond." He walked Away slowly, but Ally stopped him, feeling anger bubble in her stomach. There was nothing that could explain it. Part of her wanted to tell Austin everything was okay, the other half, well, wanted to pull her hair out and exclaim, _"That's not what I said!" _

Ally looked straight into Austin's eyes. She wanted to find what was in that head of his. He was still waiting for an answer of why she tugged him back. Once again, Ally experienced a loss of words. "I wasn't... I didn't..." she stuttered.

"Really? Because I think that's exactly what you were saying," he frowned and walked away; but then turned to face her. "You don't know what it's like- to have _no one _but your sister to depend on, and half of the time, she's not there because she has to work and go to school to support you." Austin looked close to tears. "And to come home to know that the only family you know is dead. To cry every single day, longing to have them back. And I know that I'm just being stupid and need to get over myself, but I just can't. All my life I felt for some unknown reason that I have to prove myself. To everyone. You don't know how it felt to have everyone stare at you because of were you came from." Austin's voice started to crack.

"Austin, look I'm sorry okay? But you can't keep on reflecting on the past! That will only make you feel worse inside. You have to focus on what you have _now. _It's going to be okay," she argued, but Austin didn't agree.

"No! Stop making this all about you! It's not about you. And don't tell me that everything will be okay, because I know that it won't. And you only tell me that because you don't want to deal with my whining." Right there, Ally knew he was wrong. _Oh, so I'm selfish now? _She was about to protest, but was interrupted. His voice quieted down. "If you love me, leave me alone and just stop following me! I don't need you, I never needed you, or Piper, or anyone. I'm better off alone."

She watched him angry and quickly walk away; this time, Ally didn't follow. She stayed were she was, wondering what had gotten into Austin. Her heart literally felt like it was breaking. What did she do that was so wrong? She didn't expect him to even say that. Ally tried her hardest to understand what he was going through.

But then that brought her back to what started to the whole thing.

His brother... coming in his dreams...?

How was that possible?

Ally shook her head, trying to get Austin out of her mind. She needed to focus on herself right now. She needed to find a suitable college. Because before anything, education was the most important. Ally had always gotten that lecture from her dad.

But Austin stilled crossed her mind, and that was something she could never get out of her mind since the day she met the blond.

The brunette didn't even bother to take the bus today. Austin was far off to his house now, and that's where she needed to be, too. She forced her stiff legs to move.

The rest of the night, Ally locked herself in her room. And all she did in that time was cry, even though she felt stupid doing it. "Stop whining, get yourself together!" she yelled at herself through a puddle of tears. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You should be there for him, not feeling sorry for yourself! And the worst part is... you don't even know what you did! He lost everything, and look what you have! A family. It may be broken, but no one is dead!"

Ally continued to sob. This pain was too much. _It's not your fault. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. _But the other side of her thought otherwise. _I was the one. It was all me. _

Austin's words echoed in her head. _"You only tell me that because you don't want to deal with my whining." _And those where the words that hurt her most. It wasn't true, and Austin knew it. _"I never needed you, or Piper, or anyone. I'm better off by myself." _That's what made her the most angry at him.

She never told him everything would be alright because she was sick of his whining. "I love him!" Ally yelled to herself. "Why would he even think..." she let out a growl of frustration. She was just thankful that no one was home to hear it. They were out bowling. It sounded like fun but she refused to go. "I love him." The brunette repeated, this time whispering, laying on her bed and looking into the light that seemed so bright.

"And I was so stupid to actually think he cared! To think that someone cared!"

The brokenhearted girl turned away from the light that was blinding her eyes and buried her head into the pillow. Tears fell on it. More tears. She would do anything for Austin to just be happy through this hard time. No matter how hard she hoped or prayed. But she still tried.

"Look God, I want you to watch over Austin and help him. He's going through such a rough time. All I can do is be there for him, but I need to learn to except that he doesn't want my pity. He's independent. But I know he's just trying to act that way because he's too proud. So I ask you: if you could just somehow... help his situation. Please. I know he didn't mean what he said." Ally said through quiet sobs.

For once, she ignored the voice in her head that said she was useless. If she could easily come to God, then she could do anything.

Her tears started to dry, and she sat up in her bed and budded her knees. _Austin... doesn't need me... _

...

The next morning Ally woke up, feeling empty inside. Was this how Austin felt? She sat at the table across from Patrick, not saying a word. She once again watched her brother stuff his face with pancakes. Austin loved pancakes.

_Snap out of it Dawson! He doesn't need you. You heard him yourself. _

But of course, she didn't listen to the voice inside her head; everything reminded her of him and there was nothing those voices could do to stop it.

Lester placed her plate of pancakes in front of her. Ally groaned and pushed them away. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll take them," Patrick offered almost instantly.

"Help yourself," she said miserably. Her father frowned. Patrick smiled, pushing his other plate away so he could eat her pancakes.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Lester questioned worryingly.

"Yes I'm very happy." Ally lied, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"Ally," Lester said more firmly. She sighed, honestly not wanting to remind herself of what happened.

"Austin and I... had a fight... and he said some things."

"Young love can be so difficult at your age, especially-"

"Dad," she cut him off. Ally had heard this speech from her father many times, and she didn't want to hear it again. "Please. It's fine."

_Liar! _a voice yelled. And it was right. It wasn't fine. The only person in her life that understood was mad; angry at the world. Ally didn't blame him. Lester silenced to her surprise and sat at the table, drinking his coffee.

"Wait," Patrick interrupted. "I thought Austin was suppose to be the good guy."

"Me too Patrick. Me too..." her voice cracked. "But," she swallowed the tears. "It is what it is."

...

The whole day was a cold dead blur for Ally. Austin wasn't at school, and that worried her. What if he wasn't there on purpose? It seemed like she was living in the world before Austin was there.

People picked on her and Austin wasn't there to protect her, being like her night in shining armor. But he wasn't there to be that, and if he was, she wouldn't know what to do. Would he talk to her? _Maybe I just need to get used to it, _she thought sadly.

Still part of her knew that there was still a chance for them, and that Austin was just upset in ways she couldn't understand. It was a big part of her; and Austin was a big part of her.

Her only comfort was Trish. She told her the whole thing about Austin. "...and he said he didn't need anyone, including me," she finished. Trish closed her locker and answered.

"No, no. He's wrong," the Latino concluded.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ally warned. "He sounded so serious." She took herself back to the memory when he seemed so angry about what the world had taken from him. Trish looked like she was going to say something but she dropped it.

"So... what are you gonna do?" she asked as if she regretted asking. Ally hesitated, not honestly knowing what to say. For one thing she didn't _know_ what to do. All she knew was that she wanted him to hold her in him arms again, to be her night it shining armor, to be there for her.

"I...I don't know," she admitted.

"Look Ally, I don't think this is so bad. Soon enough, Austin is going to realize that you're the one that he needs most. You're the one that helped him through everything. And all you have to do is wait it out. Austin loves you, just give it time."

Her friends' advice wasn't bad, it was really good and sounded professional. "Maybe you're right," she muttered. "Thanks." Trish nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder and left her alone.

Only then Ally realized that the bell had rung. She quickly made her way to the last period of the day- Social Studies, which of course was a blur too.

But it didn't seem to last long, and Ally was free. She burst out the doors in relieve that the horror of school was finally over. It was only Tuesday but the next day would be half way though the week. Ally loved school, but without Austin in it it felt so empty.

**So kinda sad but I feel proud of this one. It'll get better :). Please review thank you!**


	29. Advice From An Old Friend

**Thank you for 183 reviews! 17 more and then we'll have 200! Yay! I own nothing.**

Another day had passed and there was still no sigh of Austin. Ally was worried out of her mind. She had probably left him 50 voice-mails and 20 text messages. She was too afraid to go to his house. If she did, what would she say? There was so much she wanted to say to him.

But Ally had promised herself not to go to his house unless he hadn't came to school the following week.

The brunette walked home again today. But the thing was, she didn't feel like going home. She walked around town, soon finding herself at the Miami mall.

For once it seemed quiet, and all she could hear was the beat of her heart. _Chasing the beat of my heart, _Ally echoed in her mind as she got out her songbook. Inspiration had struck her heart like lighting. The waiter had brought her the fries she ordered.

With the mall not being so loud, it was easy for Ally to focus on the thing she loved the most- music. Nothing seemed to keep her from being in her own little world of songwriting. It made her forget about the certain blond that was constantly on her mind.

She scribbled down more lyrics. They came to her so easily. Ally took a bite of her fry in delight.

_That should do it for now, _she closed the songwriting part of her book and opened it to her dairy. She hadn't written in it for a long time; it would be a lie if she were to say she was proud of what she had written in there. But Ally was the type of person that had to let everything out, and if she didn't its like she would explode.

Ally braced her self as she opened in a random page.

_May 1st, 2011_

_Piper Moon knocked down my books and called me ugly and stupid. I've been crying a lot. More than I wanna admit. I hate feeling this way. I just want to disappear. Or dig hole and never come back. Anything to get me away from my problems._

_Because, honestly, I don't feel a purpose to be here. Why am I here on this Earth? Just to be bullied? Broken? Don't ask me, because you won't get an answer._

_Thank God school is almost over. Piper can't tease me anymore. She's going to college and I'll never see her again. If I do, well, I wouldn't know what to do. I hate her._

_What did I do?_

_Why does she do this?_

_Trish is my only real friend and has been since grade school. She is the only person who truly understands me and actually is willing to listen. She's a good listener, although she needs to work on her patience. Every job she has worked on she got fired._

_That doesn't surprise me, but, Trish is Trish. And she's my best friend._

_-Ally_

Ally stared in astonishment. Suddenly, all of the memories came back to her at once. Every part of her wanted to rip that page out. She was about to, her hand was lingering on the paper. She couldn't. She couldn't find herself to do it. Ally sighed.

_Trish is right. I AM too nice. _

...

Austin lay on his bed, strumming on his guitar. That's all he had been doing since he lashed out on Ally. She was all he thought about. Piper seemed to hate him for not going to school because of it but he insisted nothing was really going on.

The more he thought about Ally, the more he wanted to apologize for being a jerk. But he was hurting, and he needed to get it out; now he knew Ally was the wrong person.

He loved her so much, nothing could explain it. He needed to make it up to her: not some lame apology. Something that she would always remember. Austin sighed, trying to think of something. But of course that didn't work for him.

Piper came in his room without even knocking.

"Ya knew Pips, there's this thing called knocking," he snapped sarcastically. Piper didn't looked offended.

"Whatever," she muttered as she sad on his bed. Austin rolled his eyes. Why couldn't she leave him alone so her could grieve? Along with trying to fix him and Ally's relationship.

"And besides, don't you have homework to do?" Austin questioned, even though he just wanted her to get out of his room. He really didn't want to talk to her or even have her be in his room.

She shook her head "Nope. I finished it all. Shouldn't YOU be doing your homework? Mister ditch-Austin?"

"You're still mad?" he took a while guess. Piper didn't even have to answer that one, because her look said it all. Her arms were crossed and she was giving him an evil look. "Look Piper I'm sorry! It's just that Ally-"

"I already know that story. She's all you talk about. Austin, just talk to her. And I promise it'll work out. You love Ally. Please go to school tomorrow," she punched his shoulder and made her way out of the room, then turned. "Think about it, idiot." There was a hint of warmth in her voice, which Austin hadn't heard lately.

Other than kid, his nickname from her always seemed to be idiot. Austin never took it hard, he knew she was always kidding about it.

Austin picked up his guitar again and strummed the familiar notes of "I Think About You." This only made him want to hold Ally in his arms shower her in kisses and hugs.

Austin thought some more, but the only thing that came was guilt. _I shouldn't have done that. Why did I have to lash out all of my problems to her? _he sighed. The answer wasn't there, because there wasn't one.

He needed to get out of the house. He walked out of his room and into the living room were Piper was completely occupied watching a horror movie. She slowly put her hand in the popcorn bowl and ate the popcorn. Austin stared in surprise by what she was watching.

As long as he knew her, Piper didn't seem too fond of horror movies. With a roll of his eyes, Austin didn't question it. He slipped out without her noticing.

...

The wind heavily blew as Austin walked around the neighborhood. It was still light out side, but the sun was slowly falling into the sky. He found himself approaching the small park that was in the neighborhood. Few children were there. And the ones that were there, their parents where calling them to come home.

He smiled in amusement at the little kinds that warmed his heart; taking a seat on the bench. But his heart felt cold again when all of them left and the sun was at it's last light for the day. Austin hated the dark, but he stayed out anyway.

"What are you doing out here?" Austin winced as he turned to see Brooke on the bench. He had almost forgotten Brooke had moved into his neighborhood.

"I-I..." he stuttered. There was nothing he could get out. Brooke had been one of his best friends for years, and it was great to have her back, despite of what she did. She was the type of person he felt like he could talk about anything with.

"Austin, you know you can talk to me about anything," she insisted, nudging him gently. "Remember"- she held up a friendship ring that he had gave her-"friends for life. Best friends."

"You kept yours?" he studied it in fascination. Austin brought himself back to the memories. There were so many with this girl. He even remembered once they considered dating, but they thought it would ruin their friendship.

"Yep," she popped the "p". Right then, he felt guilt stab his stomach. He had thrown away that ring. He was so angry. He hated even thinking about what had happened between them. But in time, everything seemed seemed to be fine; him and Brooke were friends again.

And right there he realized how much he missed her. The girl had a special place in his heart. Ally had a big place in his heart as well. It was the biggest and most important. But Brooke was so important to him.

Brooke took Austin's hand and lead him to the swing-set. Ever since they were young, when either of them needed to talk about something serious, the other would lead the other to the swing-set. Rather if it was at recess or the local park.

Austin missed that, and almost forgot about it. Brooke took a seat on one, and Austin the other. "Wow," he started awkwardly. "It's been so long since we've done this."

"I know," Brooke nodded. "I never thought we would be back here tonight. Alright, enough talk about the past. What's going on?"

At first Austin hesitated by shuffling his foot in the sand. But then he reminded himself to relax. This was Brooke. The one he could talk to about anything.

"I don't know if I told you, but, Ally and I are dating," he started.

"Uh, no!" she punched him playfully. "We haven't been talking much lately if you haven't noticed. But I'm so happy for you." Her smile made him smile inside that his friend approved.

"Yeah," he sighed like a lovesick fool. "She's amazing. I love her so much. And the worst thing is she doesn't even know she's beautiful. At least I'm there everyday to tell her that." Austin felt like he was lying straight to Brooke, and straight to himself. Because he wasn't there for Ally everyday. Only then he realized how miserable she is right now without him there.

No one to tell her how beautiful she is, to stroke her hair, to calm her when she was scared. No one. He was always that person and that's the person he needed to be. That's the person he needed to be everyday. Because it was an honor to be that one special person.

Brooke had only met Ally once, and she had thought her and Austin would be the perfect match. Apparently, she was right.

Austin told her the story about their argument. Brooke nodded every once in a while to prove she was listening. There was a lot of things he liked about Brooke, but one of his favorites was that she was a good listener.

"Sounds to me like you're taking all of your problems out on Ally," she said grimly. _Don't remind me! _he wanted to say. Sure Brooke was a good listener, but sometimes her response wasn't what he was looking for.

"Yeah no kidding," he muttered, then spoke louder. "I was just... so angry at the world that day." At least Brooke knew about the death of the rest of his family. If she didn't, then she would most likely question why she was so mad.

"Just because you were mad, doesn't mean you had to say you never needed anyone especially her. You need to learn to say your feelings without hurting anyone."

That was something Austin had to agree with. He _had _hurt Ally. And the though of him hurting Ally caused him pain, pain like no one could ever feel.

"I know," he whispered as he looked up at the sky. There weren't as many stars out that night as there were on his and Ally's first date. The memory came to him frequently. He felt "affection" rise in his stomach from his friend. But it wasn't the same feeling he had with Ally. It was just best friend affection.

Brooke got up. "Well, I should be getting home. Good luck with Ally." she waved. She was about to leave, but Austin stopped her. She turned around in surprise.

"It was nice talking to you again. Thanks for listening," he smiled.

"Anytime," she said quickly as she smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

...

Ally hugged her books tight to her chest like she did with her songbook. She closed her locker and was about to go to class, but she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. She turned around, face-to-face with Austin Moon.

"A-Austin," she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. Without doing anything else, she hugged him quickly.

"Hi Alls," he smiled straight back at her. "I'm so sorry I took everything out on you. I was having a bad day, and-"

Ally shushed him with her finger. "None of that matters now. You're back at school, and I forgive you."

"So... do you think we could maybe... Start over?"

"I would love that." Austin realized he didn't have to have a special apology. All he had to do was be there, and that's what Ally loved the most.

**Please review!**


	30. Sharing Her Story

**Thanks for the reviews. I realized it had been like a week since I've updated. So here ya go :). I own nothing.**

Ally's fingers flew through the piano keys. Her song was coming along good; she had worked out the chorus. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. She winced when she heard loud clapping. "How long have you been here?!" she hissed. Austin laughed.

"The whole time," he snickered as he walked up to her and bopped her nose. "You sounded great." He finished off with a since of flirting. Ally knew that by his cute boyish smile and wink. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thanks. I just don't think it will go anywhere," she put her head down. "I mean sure I conquered my stage fright but I'll never be brave enough to do anything else." Austin frowned. He honestly believed the brunette would go far in life with her music. The blond scotched her gently over, butting his way to the side of the piano where she was. He look both of her hands and held them in his. The perfect fit.

Austin felt sparks though his body like he always did when he was around her. "Listen," he looked straight into her eyes. "Repeat after me: I," Austin waited patently for Ally to repeat. She sighed and started.

"I."

"Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson," he said. And it was true, Ally had never told him her middle name; and apparently never planning on it. Ally bit her lip, trying not too laugh. He sounded so serious about this.

"Ally Dawson."

"Is a beautiful women who can do anything."

"Can do anything.."

"I set my mind to."

"I set mind to."

Austin let go of her hands and smiled. "You are completely correct." Ally rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Haha very funny," she said, her voice full of sarcasm as she scooted closer to him leaning on his shoulder.

"Uh, it's called reverse phycology." He teased as if he where a professional.

Ally immediately started to ramble in defiance. "Reverse phycology is the study that consist of-" Austin slightly thanked God that Lester came in from picking Patrick up from school. Ally sighed. She liked her and Austin's "couple" time. But when it was interrupted, both got frustrated.

But Ally didn't seem to mind as much. Her head remained on his shoulder as she snuggled deeper into it. "Austin! I knew you weren't the bad guy!" Patrick ran up to him and Ally, completely ignoring her.

"Yeah," Austin said as he hugged the little boy. "I'm not a bad guy. Ally and I made up."

"Good, because Ally was miserable without you," he said honestly. Guilt once again stabbed Austin in the stomach, like he was getting hit in the stomach a thousand times. He felt Ally tense and shuffle uncomfortably. She looked like she was going to say something but Patrick left. He turned and saw her nervously playing the keys on the piano.

"I...I was," she admitted. "You know as much as I do that I can't do this without you." Austin smiled.

"Thanks Ally," he said. "I mean that."

"I know you do."

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked nervously. Unease hit him like a school bus.

"Yes," was her only response, and Austin could see annoyance starting to prickle in her voice. He shuffled his feet on Ally's carpet.

"I don't want people making fun of you, Alls. That's all. Just be careful," he advised. Ally knew as much as he did that Austin constantly worried about her, and always wanted to be there to protect her.

"Nothing will happen, I swear," she promised as she approached her computer and set it up so she could be seen on her bed. Ally took a seat on her bed to see if she had positioned it right. "Perfect." She muttered.

For as long as he knew her, Ally had been a little camera shy and didn't want to show her face. But it was him that said she could do anything she wanted to do. "Now if anyone-"

"Austin," she cut him off, her eyes sparkling with amusement that he worried so much. "Relax. All YouTuber's get hate. It just depends on if it bothers them."

_That's what I'm worried about. How will she react if she gets a lot of hate?_ Don't get him wrong, he thought she would get a lot of support, but still... part of him had a bad feeling.

For the past week, all Ally had been talking about was a YouTube video where she saw about a girl her age explaining her bullying story. This is what inspired her to make one of her own.

Ally continued to play with the computer effects. "See, people love effects. And hey, if my bullying story is a hit, I can make more videos! We could do The Boyfriend Tag," she winked, obviously trying to bribe him into making it sound like a better idea. "What do you think of _that _Austin?"

He knew that he couldn't say no to those eyes that lit up when she talked about the idea of having a YouTube channel. _Besides, I'm not her dad, I'm her boyfriend. Her DAD even said it was fine. _

Austin let out a sigh, then smiled. "Okay, I'll leave you alone to do your video." Before walked out, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her head. "Be careful."

...

_Come on Dawson, just press that button! Tell your story! Who would know your story better than you? Especially your BULLYING story. _If she just pressed a simple button, her story would be all over the internet. Ally decided to edit it more, wanting it to be perfect.

She didn't want anyone complaining about low audio or bad lighting. So she made sure it was as up as it could go and bright, but not too bright to blind someone.

Just to be safe, Ally decided to play the video once more before she posted it. Clicking on the button, she looked over her work once more.

_"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." Her voice sounded enthusiastic. "This is my new channel, and if this video gets any support, I will be putting on new videos every Friday. So I've recently been watching videos of peoples bullying stories. The more I saw them, the more I wanted to make one of my own._

_So this is my bullying story._

_When I first started seventh grade, I was so excited for school to start. I still remember the butterfly feeling in my stomach when I waked into those doors. The first thing that came to my mind was that I was right where I belonged. Yep, that's me: the girl who was actually excited for school to start. I was the complete opposite of my best friend Trish. _

_But the happy moment ended when I met him... Gavin. The worst bully I would ever come across. Still the worst one today. I didn't know what I ever did to get so horribly treated by him. When he was bullying me, it seemed like everyone got the idea to bully me._

_ The End Of The Year Dance had came around, and every student- seventh and eighth- wanted to go or already had tickets._

_I had begged my dad for tickets. For some reason, he gave in. And the second I got there, I regretted it. Gavin poured fruit punch and called me a loser and that I would never accomplish anything, so I might as well get out because no one- not even Trish- wanted me there. This lead to me bursting out crying. I couldn't take it. I had held in the entire year. _

_Trish tried to calm me down that night, patting my back and telling me that none of it was true. And for years, I didn't believe her. _

_When my Freshman year came along, things didn't get any better. Gavin is at my high school. By then, the only thing that kept me going was Trish. She was the only person that was there for me. My shoulder to cry on for a long time. I know it might sound stupid to depend on your best friend, but she was all I had. _

_Later in my Freshman year, came a bully ever more worse than Gavin- Piper. Piper was... I don't know how to explain Piper Moon. She tortured me. But I didn't realize that she would be a very important person in my life..._

_For a long time, I kept to myself. It was just me and Trish. She never talked to anyone that bullied me. So she kept to herself too. _

_Broken, useless, unwanted where all words to explain how I felt for so long. But that all changed when I met a certain blond. His name is Austin Moon. He hit me, hard. No matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings, he was the one I was up all night thinking about._

_You know how I said Piper would end up to be an important person in my life? Well, Piper is Austin's sister. That's when I realized people could really changed. I surprised myself when I forgave her. There was no need to hold a grudge. It was the past._

_But back to Austin. When I'm with him, everything bad anyone has ever said to me, seems to disappear. It's the best feeling anyone could have. Nothing can explain__ it. Love, that's what it is. People still bully me, but as long as Austin's there, I'll be fine."_

Ally paused it, staring at what she had created. The memories still haunted her. Her eyes widened when she realized she had clicked the "Upload" button. Her story, and expressing her love for Austin was now on the internet.

**Sorry if this was a little short but I'm like really tired for some reason. Like my fingers are killing me. Lol. Okay, please tell me what you think! I love you :).**


	31. Never Gonna Leave, I'm Your Protector

**We are almost to 200! I own nothing :). **

_"...as long as Austin's here, I'll be fine." _That was the words Ally had heard all morning, rather it was from someones phone, computer, or tablet, it was there. This surprised her in ways she couldn't understand. The thought that people were actually watching her little video warmed her heart.

She had checked the ratings, and it had about 1,000 views so far. That made her smile widely. Just last night she had posted it. Everywhere she looked someone was showing the video to another. _I can't believe it, _she thought.

Ally wasn't used to this much attention. The only attention she got was from Austin and Trish; they were enough. It was often from Dez and Carrie but they didn't talk much. The siblings pretty much kept to themselves, and Ally respected that.

Taking another look at the views, it had gone up to 3,000. There were comments too; and to her surprise, they were nice and supporting. She glanced at some of them, not reading the usernames.

**_Aww, I'm so sorry that happened to you. So glad that you have a guy to tell you how beautiful you are! _**

**_Omg, I've watched this like ten times and I have to say you are taking this so well. This was bittersweet and inspiring :)._**

**_Hey Ally, I know how you feel. I've been bullied so I've been there. I'll pray for you! Keep your head up!_**

**_So sorry what happened girly. You are so beautiful and don't deserve any of this. Thank you for sharing your bullying story. I hope we can see more of you! Can't wait till next Friday!_**

**_You are georgous, remember that! It doesn't matter what others say. Austin loves you so much as I can tell ;)._**

**_I love the way you just said all of this with no fear. Don't let them bring you down! You're so pretty and have a lot to offer. Hey, will Austin be on any of your videos? :)._**

Ally was smiling hard now as she continued to scroll and read these amazing comments. She felt surprised when she found no hate comments. She smiled again, Austin will definitely be in more of her videos.

"There's my little ole YouTube star," a familiar voice said with the right amount of flirting and teasing. She was always a star in his eyes.

"Oh stop," she couldn't help but blush a bit when he approached her rapped her around his arms and kissed her on the head.

"Everyone is talking about you, look around," Austin whispered in her ear. She wanted to tell them she already knew that, but she didn't want him to think she was showing off. It was still weird to have everyone talking about her. But in a way, it felt... nice.

"I guess they are," she shrugged as she kissed him.

"I read the comments. All of them are right; they know what they're talking about: you are so beautiful and don't deserve any of that."

Those were the words that warmed her heart since they first met. "I love you Austin."

"I love you too, Ally," he rested his chin on her head. "More than you'll ever know." That's the exact thing she wanted to say, because that's exactly how she felt. There was no better feeling.

Ally felt Austin's chin rise when he noticed someone approaching. It was Trish. "Hey lovebirds," she greeted. Her voice was happy and friendly. "I can't believe you made a video, everyone is talking about it!" Trish faced Ally.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized. Trish didn't look like she minded. She just shrugged and Austin let go of her to talk to her friend.

"Is it true about what you said?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, when I was your shoulder to cry on? That was really sweet," Trish smiled. Ally thought she saw tears in her friends' eyes, but if there were, Trish held them in. She knew her enough to know that she was crying of happiness.

"Of course. You were my only friend for a long time. It was just me and you, remember?" Ally asked, taking herself back to memory lane. But Trish was still her best friend that had a special place in her heart, like Austin with Brooke.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for the friendship Ally-gator," she smiled and hugged her.

"It's not over yet," Ally grinned as she pulled away from the small hug that seemed to mean much more than just a small hug, but their friendship. Trish nodded.

"But things are different now. This is our Senior year. New things are happening. We are all going to different colleges," she pointed out.

Ally frowned. College was approaching quickly, and she had only glanced at a few. Glancing at Austin, who was smiling and waving at her from the water fountain. Her stomach started to twist in nervousness. What about him? Would he go to the same college?

_Don't think about, _she urged. _I still have awhile to be a Senior. I should be having fun, not worrying about my future. He is what is happening now, and I need to enjoy it while it lasts. _

Managing to calm herself, she let out a long sigh. "You're right. But we need to enjoy what's happening right now."

Trish didn't say anything else. She shrugged, honestly not knowing what to say. Ally sighed again.

There was still Prom to look forward too. Ally brightened. It was only a few months from now!

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Ally saw Gavin. She winced, prepared for citicism, but to her surprise, he just was eyeing her. It's as if he was expecting something. He almost looked... afraid. Gavin looked like he was going to say something as he walked closer to Ally. There was almost a smirk on his face.

She only narrowed it down to one thing: he watched her video.

"Looks like the n-"

Austin straightened up when he saw this, and he approached Gavin, almost running. His eyes were full of rage.

"Don't you EVER touch her! Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even THINK about her! Just leave her alone!" She had never seen him this upset. But she knew by his expression that he was sick of him bringing her down. "That's all you EVER do. You torture this girl like she's trash. Do you ever think about how that makes HER feel?"

Ally's heart started to race. Austin was screaming at the top of his lungs. Million of eyes were on him. Even Gavin seemed scared, but of course he didn't want to admit it.

"What are you gonna do about it, trailer boy? Everyone knows your parents are dead. They didn't want you, so your poor sister had to take you in. She didn't want you either. No one wants you or Ally. When are you just gonna except that no one loves either of you? Ally's a nerd and you're just an orphan."

Austin looked close to tears. Gavin was wrong, Ally loved him, and Piper loved him. The bell had rung and Austin still wasn't talking. Gavin was about to go to class, but Austin stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I think I'll do THIS!" He couldn't take it, he punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Gavin had deserved that. Austin turned to Ally, who was shaking with fear. Her worst enemy- knocked out cold on the school floor.

"Aus-" he cut her off when he rapped her into a hug.

"Alls, he can never hurt you again as long as I'm here. I'm here to protect you and be your night in shining armor. Because I know that I can't just watch him do this to you. We're going to tell the principal what happened. He can't keep doing this to you and not getting punished."

"Promise me you'll never leave?" Ally asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah, I promise," he digged his face into her hair. Suddenly, all of Ally's worries about college seemed to disappear. But they soon come back when she heard a familiar voice.

"Moon, you're in big trouble!" Austin opened his eyes, and she felt his heart speed up.

...

Ally swallowed. She had never been in the principals office, for nothing. She had always kept to herself. Gavin was in the nurses room, waking up from the punch. But all of her agreed that he was asking for it. He had been asking for it pretty much for his life, and Austin was the man brave enough to do it.

The principal, Mr. Fan, began giving Austin a lecture about "self control." Ally know that he didn't want to hear it, and didn't need to hear it.

"Mr. Fan, I only did it because he was being mean to Ally. If you saw it-"

"Austin, I understand," he said, fidgeting with his papers. Ally brightened. Would he let them go? "But that doesn't mean you need to punch him."

"But he's always been mean to me!" Ally protested. "He's never stopped."

"I will talk to Gavin, but in the meantime I expect a full apology to him," the principal ordered. Apology? For what? Doing what he had to do to protect her? Austin didn't question it because he knew that it would just go back and forth.

"Yes Mr. Fan," he put his head down and sighed. He had lost this battle. Ally was surprised by his reaction. "C'mon Ally." Austin didn't even wait for her to ketch up. He just walked to the nurses office miserably.

"Please talk to Gavin," Ally begged the principal before she slipped out of the office with a sigh.

Quickly, she caught up with Austin. "Why do WE have to apologize? We did nothing! He deserved it!" He protested. Ally nodded in agreement. Gavin had always treated her like that. If anything, _he _should be the one to apologize.

Ally can closer to Austin and held his hand. She was afraid. She knew that Austin would protect her from all of this. But would he always? That was her biggest fear. The walk to the nurses office was silent; once they got there, the nurse wasn't there; it was just Gavin, laying on the bed.

The brunette glanced at Austin, seeing a look in him eyes saying, _what a baby. _But he didn't say it out loud. Ally was still holding his hand in the process when Gavin turned around.

"Oh," Gavin sneered. "Look who's back for more." His smile disgusted Ally as much as it did Austin.

"We... we don't want to argue," Ally blurted out, surprised that the words came out firmly.

"Yeah," Austin took another step forward, not daring to let go of her hand. "It was me who punched you, so I should apologize." His voice didn't even sound guilty. "I'm sorry."

Ally glanced nervously at Gavin, who looked like he was in deep thought. "That's okay," he dismissed. She gasped in surprise. Austin looked surprised too. She was even more surprised with what he said next. "I deserved it."

She knew that there was guilt somewhere deep inside of him, he just needed to admit it. He said he deserved it, and that was a start, because he _did _deserve it. But he still didn't fully apologize. There was something hidden in that mind. Ally tried to see if she could read him mind, but there was nothing.

_I'm not a mind-reader, _she laughed at herself as she nodded to Gavin, not saying anything. She soon followed Austin out. She thought about what had happened, and every time she thought, a new explanation came to her mind. _Gavin HAD just woke up from unconsciousness. Maybe he didn't know what he was talking about. _

"You okay Alls?" Austin painfully nudged her on the side.

"Yeah, I think so." Just like that, Austin slipped his hand into hers and comforted her. "It's just... why would Gavin... say that?"

"Maybe he's guilty?" Austin questioned, obviously just as confused as she was. Ally shrugged.

"I wish I knew."

**I really hope you like this because I tried my best and I wanted to make it longer. Please review! :).**


	32. Anger

**Hey guys! It's meee. I mean, who else would it be? Anyways, hope everyone had a gold Mothers Day! I own nothing. **

Austin dragged his feet down the boardwalk. He was alone. And he needed time to think. There are always the moments in our lives were we need to push away all of our thoughts and go somewhere peaceful. For Austin, the boardwalk was very peaceful.

He could hear the waves crashing down on the shore and the rides. Even though it was more fun than peaceful, it was still the place were he wanted to be. No worries and no boundaries.

For whatever reason, it was a day when Austin didn't want to talk to anyone. He felt anger and didn't know why. He had even snapped at Ally for asking him if anything was okay.

He didn't want this anymore. The empty feeling. He just wanted things the way they where. But at the same time, he didn't want that. If he didn't move, he never would have met Ally. And sadly, she was at her moms house for the weekend.

His heart sank as he let the guilt flow in his stomach.

_I should have done that, _he thought. _She was just worried. _

Austin looked around when he realized that he was holding a few people up when he stopped. "Oh! Sorry!" He stuttered as he awkwardly moved out of the way. The boardwalk was flooding with people. People that Austin would never know.

In a crowd of people was someone that he didn't expect to see here: Brooke.

"Brooke!" he called as she smiled and approached.

"Hi Austin," she greeted. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Neither did I," he mumbled in agreement. There was a look in Brooke's eyes. He knew that one.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked before he could say anything else. Austin sighed. At first, he said nothing and looked down at him feet. Brooke shook her head and took his hand and led him to the bench on the boardwalk.

She paused and took a seat down. Sighing, Austin took the seat next to her. He honestly didn't want to talk about it; he had always had trouble expressing how he truly felt; and sometimes a voice rang in his head that no one cared what he thought.

His thoughts seemed to all make since when Brooke was around, and could easily express them with Ally, even if it was hard the first time. But the words seemed to come out fine.

"What's going on in there?" Brooke teasingly tapped her finger on his head, making him laugh for the first time that day. She could easily make him laugh. _It must be a gift, _he thought, smiling.

Suddenly, Austin grew serious and shifted, trying to get comfortable. It seemed impossible. "Well... today I've just felt..." he shifted some more, and this time it was from nervousness. It swept through him so sudden as he was searching for the right words to describe exactly what he was feeling.

He realized that his friend wasn't annoyed by him shifting. She was looking at him calmly with soft, kind eyes that sparkled with curiousity, wanting to learn more.

Austin managed to calm himself. "I've been feeling... angry." No, that wasn't it! He knew it wasn't anger. It was anger that he couldn't _explain. _

Brooke looked as confused as he was. "Angry?" she echoed. "Why?" She demanded. Austin knew she wouldn't take anything else but an explanation at this point. He swallowed.

"I...I don't know," he admitted. Brooke still had her confused face on. But it was no secret that she had experienced anger for no reason. Everyone had. And he knew when Brooke was angry. He had seen it; it wasn't pretty.

"Well if there's no reason why..."

He thought for a moment. "Well Ally kept on asking me if I was okay, And it just made me frustrated because she knew me so well," he tried to explain. "It's stupid." Austin scooted away from his friend, and turned the other way.

Every part of him wanted to turn around to Brooke. He could feel her eyes on him. This made him uncomfortable. But instead of her calm eyes, she slugged him in the shoulder. And it hurt.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Brooke knew that he hated his middle name. "It is not stupid and neither are you! Stop hurting people! I'm telling you this because I'm your best friend and I love you. Stop running away when life gets tough!"

Austin winced. He never heard Brooke sound so desperate and convincing. "I can't Brooke! It's not as easy as you think! Don't you think if I knew what was causing me anger I wouldn't tell you? I feel like I'm constantly hurting people I care about. Can't you just-" his rant was interrupted when she hugged him.

He didn't even spread his arms out to go along with it. "I'm so sorry Austin. You'll get through this." She was one of the first people to know about the tragedy that turned his world upside down. "I promise."

...

Ally picked at her food. Her and Patrick had been at her mothers' for the weekend. It was nice to see her and they had caught up. Penny had been living in an apartment since the divorce was official, and it had been for the last few months. Ally was thankful to have Austin helping her through it. She never imagined her parents divorcing, and it hit her when it happened. Hard.

The thought of Austin hit her hard too. He seemed on the edge this morning before she left. _I was just worried about him, _she thought. _He didn't have to snap. _

"Ally," Penny gently pocked her shoulders. She winced. Her thoughts had been blurring out her focus on their conversation, and she guess that it was just her mother and Patrick. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she said more harsh than meant too. Her voice came out strong and intimidating, which was the complete opposite of her personally.

Penny nodded slowly. "Just checking," she dismissed. Before she could answer Penny asked a question to make her look up fro her food. She hadn't, not even when she was talking. "So how's Austin?"

Hesitating, Ally answered. "He's good," she quickly said. This time her voice came out weak, and it cracked. _How many times can you lie in one night? _she scolded herself.

"Are you sure? You haven't been gushing about him and how much you love him today," Patrick interrupted. "If you ask me, it's scary." A wide smirk grew on Patrick's face.

Anger raged though Ally stomach like a volcano that would erupt any moment. Well, this was normal when her brother made a smart comment like that. "No one was asking you," she muttered in a sharp tone through her teeth.

"Freedom of speech! It's in the first Amendment, duh!" he laughed. This wasn't funny to Ally.

"Alright I've had it!" she was about ready to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could even sprawl out, Penny stopped her.

"Both of you, stop acting like animals!" her mother held Ally back. She scowled and sat back down, her arms folded. She stared at Patrick as a warning glance. For once her brother looked scared. He looked down at his food without saying anything else.

Ally's muscles tensed up when she saw Penny's stare burning in the back of her head. "You should be nicer to your brother," she muttered as she took another bite of her casserole. Patrick took a big bite of his, looking innocent and happy.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Why did she always get the blame for everything? It was always _him _who started it.

"But mom-"

"Yeah Ally, you need to be more nice to me," he sneered. _He'll never stop, will he? _she sighed. _At lease I'll be out of the house soon. _Then she sighed for a different reason: relief. She will soon be a free women.

But still the question pulled her heart strings: what about Austin? The question had came to her just a few days ago. And now it was starting to get to her. They needed to discuss this before it actually happened.

Turning her attention back to Penny, she saw that she was finally giving her brother a warning glace.

The rest of dinner was silent. There was only the sound of forts gently scraping on plates. This made Ally feel awkward.

Breaking the silence, her phone buzzed. She sat up when she saw who it was from. It was Austin. She smiled because of this. At least he was texting her. Before she answered it, Ally approached the sink and put the dishes in.

Patrick went into the living room and sat on the couch with Penny close to him. And they turned on the tv.

"Ally, are you coming?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll be there in a second!" Ally looked back down at the delivered text.

_Hey Alls, I talked with Brooke and she knocked me into my senses. I was stupid to snap at you, and I'm sorry. You're the best thing that's happened to me. You know that. I've just been angry for no reason._

_I love you. Tell your mom and Patrick I said hi. Hope you're having a good night at your moms. _

_Goodnight beautiful :*_

Her heart warmed up when she heard that from him. She had always been called beautiful. But every time her heart had the same reaction.

_I love you too Austin. Don't sweat it :)_

Ally clicked on the send button and went to join her family on the couch.

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to give you something because I haven't updating in like a week so... there ya go! ****Please review thank you :). **


	33. New Job

**203 REVIEWS THANK YOU. There's nothing I own.**

Austin looked up for his guitar when he heard the door open. _Piper, _he guessed. Well, who else would come to the apartment? Lazily getting up from his bed, he entered the living room that revealed his sister. He smiled.

"Hey Pips," he greeted.

Piper waved. "Oh, hey kid." She offered a smile. She looked exhausted. And he understood it. His sister had been holding down a job at the Hair Salon for awhile now since she lived there, and working there plus school must have been exhausting. But there was something else there that was bringing her down. Austin's smiled faded. He never liked seeing her upset.

"Are... you okay?" Austin asked, uncertainty in his voice. He didn't want to upset her by asking. She seemed to get frustrated when someone asked. And he understood. That would happen to him if someone asked that. It seemed to be everyone's catchphrase.

"I'm fine," Piper closed her eyes and swallowed; as if she was trying to swallow her tears that she had been holding in. Without any words, she made her way into the kitchen and set down (more like slammed) her backpack. Austin followed. He wasn't going to stop until he knew for certain what was bothering her.

Piper went to the pantry to get a snack. When she couldn't find anything, she slammed it in frustration went to the fridge. Austin winced. Why was she so angry?

Shutting the fridge, Piper opened the freezer and grabbed the whole tub of ice cream. She opened the dishwasher and grabbed a big spoon. Opening the ice cream, she took it to the table and started to eat it, despite that it was ice cold.

Austin watched her every move. "So... that's really cold isn't it?"

"So?" she asked. She seemed more upset than angry, he realized. Her mouth was full of ice cream. "Not everyone has a perfect love life like you Austin."

"My love life isn't perfect!" he sprawled in defense, his voice raising. "We have fights but we always-" Austin cut himself off. He almost slapped himself for not realizing what she was saying. "Oh..." Austin looked at his feet.

For awhile, neither of them said anything. "Yep," Piper finally looked up. "There's the big secret. Elliot dumped me." Her eyes began to water. She wiped them away quickly. Austin knew that Piper had always been too proud, and hid what she was really feeling.

He let out a long sigh and sat down in the next chair. _I swear, Elliot's not gonna like what I'm going to do to him. No way he hurts her without getting away with it, _he swore to himself. No one hurt the people he loved. He was the protector to the two most important ladies- Piper and Ally. But of course he would protect Brooke too. He promised that along time ago.

"I'm so sorry Pips," he said softly. He would be surprised if she even _heard _him. "You don't deserve this."

Piper didn't look convinced. She paused eating her ice cream, and stared at him, making him nervous. "Are you kidding me Austin?" Her voice was loud. "Don't you see? This is what I get for being a bully. I'm a horrible person. If you can't see that, you need glasses. I made Ally's life a living _hell. _Why would she forgive me for that? She never deserved _any _of that. The only one that deserves to be treated this way now, is me."

His sister was in tears now.

Austin stared at her. She looked as if she had been holding that in for a long time, as if it were years. Just because she was a bully in the past, didn't have anything to do with Elliot; especially him dumping her. He didn't think she was a horrible person. No matter what her past was with Ally, he stilled loved his sister no matter what; he also knew she would never hurt Ally again.

"Piper," his voice started to crack. "Your past has nothing to do with your present. The past is in the past. It has nothing to do with Elliot dumping you. I know you've changed since then. And you and Ally are fine now." Austin spoke what he felt, and he tried to do it in the most comforting way. That's what his father always told him. At times he had trouble dong that. Especially when someone knew something was wrong.

"But what if-"

"You can't worry about your future either." He knew that she was going to say something about her future. "I know as much as you do that you're gonna end up just fine. I mean, look at you! You're almost through college, you manage to hold down a job to support yourself and I-" Austin paused. Suddenly, something came over him. It hit his stomach hard. He narrowed it down to one thing- guilt. _Piper is out doing all the work, and I'm just here doing nothing! _

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, sniffling and blowing her nose with another tissue.

The blond shifted, suddenly the chair felt bare and uncomfortable. "Well I was just thinking... You're out doing all of this work, and I'm just sitting here like I'm your deadbeat husband. I just feel so lazy," he explained, putting his head down.

"Austin, I don't think you're lazy. But there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" he hesitantly asked.

"So... I've been holding down my job at the Hair Salon for awhile now. You know that," Piper started nervously. "But for the past few weeks, my boss hasn't been giving me the pay I deserve. So I told him to start giving me better pay... or I was going to quit."

Austin could tell where this was going, and it wasn't good, he knew. "So what happened?" he asked anyways. He wanted to know the whole story.

"This seemed to make him pay me less. So today..." she trailed off, looking like the memory was deep inside her. "I quit."

Part of him wanted to yell at Piper for quitting, but the other seemed calm about it and found that there was a chance for him to get a job. It was about time he had a job of his own. Sitting around the house everyday was really boring. But Austin would take that rather than school.

"You did?"

"I had to! It wasn't right for them to do that. I asked them for a raise and what do they do? Shorten my pay!"

"Well maybe-"

"I'm gonna have to look for a new job," she muttered.

"Piper, what if you didn't have to get a job?"

"What are you talking about Austin?"

"I'm saying that... I can hold down a job," he suggested hopefully, And continued. "Then you wouldn't have to work, and _I _could be making the money! It's perfect!"

Piper put her head down in thought. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Are you sure? It takes a lot to pay for everything," she warned. Austin already knew _that, _he had seen his sister go over her bills many times.

"I think I can do it," he said. "How hard can it be?"

"This is only until I can find another reasonable job with good pay."

"That doesn't mean I have to quit does it?"

"No," she answered firmly. "If both you and I work, that would mean extra money for stuff like clothes." Piper's explanation seemed reasonable. Now all Austin needed was a good job with good pay.

...

"Knock knock," Austin heard a familiar voice say. He brightened.

"Come in Alls!" he invited immediately, looking up from his computer. The door swung open slowly, revealing his girlfriend. She smiled, and approached him.

"What's up?" she asked casually. Austin typed more on his computer. He had been looking for jobs ever since he was aware that Piper had quit hers. Through typing and looking up every once and awhile, Austin began to tell her the story of how Piper quit and he needed to get a job.

Ally looked like she was in thought. It didn't last long to figure out the solution. She snapped her fingers. "I got it! So you know how my dad wasn't selling well at Sonic Boom, and he said he needed more employees?"

Austin knew where this was going, and it was actually good. He smiled and nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

"So what if you worked at Sonic Boom? You'd be a great employee!" Austin smiled at her excitement. And he had to say, the idea wasn't bad. At least he would be surrounded by music.

"That's good!" he agreed.

Ally clapped her hands together. "Great! Now all you have to do is ask my dad."

Austin and Mr. Dawson never saw eye-to-eye on a lot of things. "Oh..." he looked down. He felt a small finger on his chin left up. It raised his chin up and saw Ally. Her eyes where shining and she was smiling.

"Don't worry. My dad likes you," she insisted with a matter-of-fact tone. _No he doesn't! _he wanted to protest. But Ally's mind thought otherwise. Maybe he DID actually like him and he was just losing it. _I'm a likeable person, right?_

"Does he really?"

She nodded. "Of course!" This time her smiled seemed forced. He sighed. Why did Ally seemed like she wanted to tell him everything but the truth?

"Okay," he didn't want to talk about anymore. "I'll ask your Dad."

...

Asking Mr. Dawson for a job wasn't as hard as Austin thought it would be. He just had to fill out an application. Just because he was dating the Music Stores daughter, didn't mean he got any special treatment. He had to fill out an application like everyone else. People don't just go around getting jobs without filling anything out.

A few days later, he walked in the Music Store as an employee. It was his first day. His nerves took over him. At least there was nothing specific he had to wear. He could at least wear his own style. As Austin entered, the first thing he saw was Ally. "Austin, I'm so proud you got the job! Now let me teach you how to work things..." Before Ally could show him anything, someone cleared their throat.

"Dad!" Ally smiled innocently. "I was just showing-"

"Isn't that my job Ally-cat?" His voice wasn't mean at all. It was warm and full of understanding. Austin knew how close her and her father were; and he didn't want to get in the middle of that. And hopefully, this would be a chance for him to get along with Mr. Dawson.

"Yeah. But I've been here all my life. I basically grew up here," she pointed out.

"I know," he father responded. "But I'm the boss and plus, you don't work here." The man let out a small chuckle. Ally laughed along with him awkwardly.

"Well..." she looked around awkwardly. "I guess I'll go then. You two have fun." Ally grabbed her purse. _She must be going shopping, _he thought. One of worst things he's done with Ally was go shopping with her. She would always drag him from store to store, and she took forever just to pick one outfit. "Good luck on your first day Austin." She hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

He watched her go, staring as she disappeared into the rest of the mall.

Once sure she was gone, Austin turned to Mr. Dawson. "Er... what do you wanna do now?" Something about the way Mr. Dawson looked at him made him feel awkward and more nervous than he already was.

"Austin, this is called a job," he said firmly. "and in a job, you work."

"Yes sir! I'm ready to work!" he said rather loudly, coming out more confident than he felt or ever expected.

There was a smile for once on his face. "Well good. Let's get started!" He rubbed his hands together.

The whole day was just training, and by now Austin was eager to actually start working. He liked talking to other people. It made him feel like if he made a good impression on other people, it would make him feel better about himself. The other workers where nice and patient with him. Even Mr. Dawson seemed patient. Maybe he liked him after all.

Tomorrow he would start his new job. Piper would be happy that she wouldn't be working for awhile. But then again, this job I going to give him much more responsibility that he knew he was ready for.

**There you go. I haven't updated lately so I wanted to give you a bigger chapter. SCHOOL IS FINALLY ALMOT OVER WHOOHOO! So I'll hae time to update during the summer. Please review!**


	34. Birthday Girl

**So I decided when people are texting in this Austin will be bold but in the form of italics and Ally will just be italics. Just thought it would be easier to understand like even for me it gets kinda confusing :). Warning: lots of fluff in this chapter. You have been warned. I own nothing.**

Ally was begging to drift into sleep when her phone vibrated on her stomach. She didn't realize she was about to fall asleep with it flat on her stomach. She almost screamed when she heard it vibrate. Sighing, she unlocked her phone. Turning down the brightness, she realized that it was midnight.

The text had been from Austin. _Why is he texting me NOW? _Shaking her head, she tapped on it.

**_Happy birthday Alls! I love you so much! _**it read. Ally almost fell out of her bed when she realized it was her birthday tomorrow. Well technically... today. From this moment, she was 18!

_Thanks Austy ;). But it could have waited until school. _She sent the message happily. Why was he up so late to tell her?

**_I know... but I wanted to be the first one to tell you. So I stayed up. _**

_Aww, you shouldn't have. My hero :)_

**_Piper told me if I was quiet I could stay up. Sorry if I woke you up sweetie_**

_I'm glad she let you. Well I was beginning to fall asleep, but I was happy when I realized it was you waking me up_

**_I'm still sorry. I'll let you go to sleep now. Sorry to wake you Sleeping Beauty. Goodnight :)_**

**_Goodnight Austy_**

She smiled and put her phone on the charger; then once again drifted into sleep.

Ally's eyes opened to the sound of her alarm clock. It didn't seem as loud as it did before. She actually felt happy today. Well, Austin always made her happy, but, she never seemed to be happy at home. Her birthday had made her feel happy, but turning 18 was a big thing. She was an adult now.

She quickly turned off her alarm clock and got her glasses on. Ally looked through her clothes. Most of her clothes where dirty and in the laundry basket. Turning to her closet, all she saw was dressed. _Wow, I haven't worn a dress in awhile!_

Approaching the closet, Ally decided this was her day to wear something nice. Not only because there was only dresses, but she also did it for herself. She decided it was time to love herself more before anyone else. This was the start of new beginnings. Her confidence would boost.

The dress that she had chooses was pink- her favorite color- and it went down to the tips of her feet, so it was long enough not for her to get dress-coded. She almost forgot she even had that dress. But she remembered her mom had got it for her once when she was going to a dance in her Freshman year. It was a little big on her then, but she had grown into it.

Looking at herself in the mirror one more time, Ally smiled. _"You are so beautiful." _She could almost hear Austin's voice in her head.

Confidently, the brunette made her way down the stairs where she could smell bacon and pancakes. She also smelled eggs and sausage. The smell was wonderful, and she could smell it from miles.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Lester exclaimed, smiling and giving her a quick hug and going back to finishing cooking the sausage.

"Thanks Dad," she replied. Her nodded without saying anything. Because before she could say anything, Patrick had came in. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He seemed to tired to even notice what day it was. But Ally waited patiently as she took a seat at the table. She looked at him excitedly, still waiting.

"What?" he asked tiredly, his voice harsher than meant to. It was weird, but Ally felt more grateful to have her brother around today. She just hoped he wasn't going to be a pain today, especially not today.

"Is there... something you wanna say to me?" she prompted gently. Patrick looked up in thought, his eyes tired. Then his eyes widened.

"Ohhh!" He started to turn red in embarrassment. "Happy birthday Ally." Patrick looked down on his feet.

He approached her and hugged her. Smiling, Ally hugged him back.

...

Once Ally was at school, the first person she saw was Trish. "Happy birthday Ally-gator! You're 18 now!" Her friend congratulated and hugged her. Ally wasn't used to all of this attention. She wasn't used to hugs unless they were from Austin. And his hugs where the best.

"Thanks Trish."

The rest of the day was actually good for her. Most people in the hallway wished her a happy birthday. Maybe people liked her more than she thought. Austin had been with her all day except for the classes they had together, but they met in the hallways to flirt.

She had gotten a text from her mother that said, _happy birthday baby girl. _That made her smile widely. But sadness still stabbed her heart when she thought of her mother. She wished she could spend more time with her. It wasn't easy having divorced parents. _It's not easy for anyone, _she decided.

The thing she hated the most was only getting to see her mom for every other weekend; it wasn't enough. If only she could change things...

Ally winced as she felt a nudge on her side. Confused, she turned and saw Austin.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours birthday girl?" Austin asked with the right amount of concern and teasing.

"Nothing. It's not important." She looked down at her pizza, that had barley been touched. Ally looked at in in disgust. She pushed it away. Her apatite was lost somewhere. The pizza at her school wasn't good anyway.

Austin frowned and took her hand. "Everything you say is important to me."

"Well..." she hesitated, looking around to realize they were the only ones left at the lunch table. The others had gone somewhere. She was too deep in thought to realize where they went. But it made her feel less nervous. She could talk to Austin about anything and he didn't judge her.

He sat there patiently. His elbow was on the table and his hand was on his cheek; and his eyes where focused on her. His admiring gaze made her feel better; as long as she looked into those eyes, she wasn't nervous.

"I was just thinking about my mom," she started. "I wish she was here for my birthday, like she has been my whole life. But this is my _18th _birthday, it's really big. And its not even that... I just miss her." She lay her head on his shoulder.

Austin held her closer. "I'm sorry Alls. I wish things where different. But I guess things happen for a reason..." his voice started to trail off. Ally guessed he was thinking about his family, but didn't want to say it.

"Maybe you're right. My mom and dad just don't... love each other anymore. It's not like either of them did anything wrong."

"You're completely right."

Ally didn't say anything else. The silence almost seemed awkward. Curiousity took over her. It was the first time today when she wondered what Austin had got her for her birthday. Surely he got her something... right?

"Austin," she said loud enough to get his attention. Gently, her losened his grip on her and waited for her to speak. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Whoops! I completely forgot!" She could see a smirk form on his lips.

"Seriously?" she challenged.

"Kidding!" he laughed. Ally rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. He laughed, but suddenly, he looked sad. "Ally... I have to work tonight." Almost immediately, he said more. "But I promise I'll be there for the rest of the time."

Ally frowned. "Well when-" before she could ask, the bell had rung. _This isn't over!_

...

After school, Ally had received presents from everyone in the family. Patrick had just got her a card that he'd made himself; he said it was all he could "afford" right now. Her dad had got her a necklace that she had been asking for, and now, Trish was taking her to the mall to pick something out.

"So what did Austin get you?" Trish broke the silence when Ally was in the dressing room changing while her friend was waiting outside of it.

Ally stopped and frowned. "He hasn't gotten me anything yet," she muttered, honestly wanting to drop the subject. It made her sad enough that he wasn't here for her birthday. He had to work, but that didn't mean she blamed him. He needed to work. So she then went back trying on an outfit. The shirt was red with flowers on it, and the bottoms where dark blue jeans.

"I'm sure he got you something Ally," Trish argued. Ally shrugged, remembering that he was kidding about _not _getting her something.

"You're probably right," she agreed. Even though this was her day, she find herself not wanting to make it all about her.

"I'm always right," she teased. "Now let's see that cute outfit."

Ally studied herself in the mirror, and she had to say, she looked pretty good. Taking a breath, she opened the door. "What do you think?"

"It looks great! You want it?"

"Well..."

"This is your day Ally. I think you should get what you want."

"It's $40. Are you sure? We can go to a cheaper store..." she was about to go back to the dressing room to take it off, but her friend stopped her.

Trish shook her head. "It's fine, really. I got it." She took out her wallet and grabbed two twenties. Ally had never liked people buying things for her. She always wanted to buy things for herself. It made her enjoy it more.

The rest of the day at the mall had been fun. They had gone all around the mall and now they were just having fun with the clothes that they knew they couldn't afford. They had even gone into stores with no clothes. The stores had stuff like candy and sun glasses.

Ally and Trish sat on the bench near the fountain. Her legs where aching from all the walking they had done. They were right near her fathers' music store, Sonic Boom.

_I can see Austin now! _she thought excitedly. She didn't know exactly what time he got off.

Her phone buzzed.

_**Ally, meet me at Sonic Boom**_

"Who texted?" Trish looked over at her phone.

"Austin," she answered.

_Can Trish come?_

_**Of course. You can bring anyone**_

"C'mon Trish! We're going to Sonic Boom!" Excitedly, Ally dragged her friend to her fathers' music store.

Once they got there, Sonic Boom was full of decorations, and people. People she knew and loved. There was a big banner that read _Happy Birthday Alls! _Ally smiled and looked around for Austin, but he was no where to be seen.

She turned to Trish. "Did you know about this?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe," her friend grinned.

Ally thanked her and hugged her. Looking around, she saw some of her family members and friends. None of them seem to notice she was there. They all looked happy. Piper was there, and she was talking to Brooke. Dez and Carrie stood together and were talking to her Aunt Jackie. She was laughing. Well, Dez and Carrie could put a smile on anyone's face, even someone more strict like Aunt Jackie. And of course Lester was there with Patrick. Ally froze when she saw her mother talking to her Grandmother Rosy.

But there was still no Austin. "Mom!" Ally shouted as she ran up to hug her.

"Happy birthday Ally!" Penny smiled at her.

"Happy birthday!" he grandma smiled.

"Thanks Grandma Rosy." She hugged her too. "Have you guys seen Austin?"

"Who's Austin?" Grandma Rosy asked, confused. Her tone sounded protective. Ally hadn't talked to her Grandmother in a long time.

"Mom, I told you," Penny said a little louder. "Austin is Ally's boyfriend."

Grandma Rosy's eyes widened. "I can't wait to meet him! What's he like? Is he-" Penny stepped in front of her.

"Sorry Ally. I haven't seen him," she frowned. But he's the one who planned all of this."

"It's okay. I'll find him, but in the meantime I'll just maybe... catch up with the family and everything." It didn't sound so bad. She hadn't seen her family for a long time.

The last couple hours where just Ally visiting and catching up with her family. She frequently asked them if they saw Austin and they all shook their heads.

Ally kept on glancing up stairs. _Maybe he's up THERE! _she wondered. She glanced at her father, he usually didn't let her go up to his office. The only reason he would let Austin go up there would be because he worked there. Lester seemed pretty distracted talking to some of her cousins. But before she could go, the door swung open, revealing Austin. His gaze landed on her immediately.

"Austin!" Ally ran up the stairs, no longer caring what anyone thought. She was just happy to see him. "I can't believe you planned all of this!" She hugged him. "Where have you been? Why were you in my dads office?"

Both pulling away gently, Austin chuckled. "You'll find out soon. Now let's have some cake."

...

The sun starting to set, and Ally's family was starting to clear out. It had started with a few, then it seemed as if they all were just disappearing. Ally had got many gifts from them, and was sad that they were leaving. But she hadn't gotten her gift yet from Austin.

The only people that remained was their closets friends. Lester and Patrick went home, but still Piper remained. She seemed to be curious of what her brother got her. Trish, Dez, and Carrie lingered as well. But they stayed down stairs, assuming Austin and Ally wanted to be alone. They would see it later.

"Are you ready for your present Ally?" Austin asked excitedly. Ally nodded in excitement as well.

Austin took her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Ally was now shaking with excitement. _Anything _could be up there. Whatever it was, Austin must have worked hard on it.

Before she knew it, he had his hand on the doorknob. Time seen to slow down when he was opening it. Finally, it revealed her present. It wasn't Lester's office anymore. It was different. Everything that was cluttered in that room was gone. But that didn't mean there was nothing left, it was much better. The wall was painted in brighter colors and on the left side was a piano. Near it, was two chairs; and if you looked straight, there was a multicolored mini fridge. The whole room was colorful and looked nothing like her fathers office.

"How did you..." she could barley get out anything without letting it go. She was too amazed. She approached the piano and played a few note. Music. Her passion. She winced a little when she felt a hand touch hers as she played. Taking a seat on the piano bench, Ally noticed a card on the soft wood above the piano keys. She slowly ran her fingers on the soft wood and grabbed the card. Before opening it, she looked at him. He didn't say anything, just nodded that it was okay to open it. She read it silently.

_This piano belongs to the beautiful, talented, amazing Ally Dawson. So no one else touches it unless Ally says it's okay. No one can grab a sota from her mini fridge either unless she says so. _

_Write songs with passion and love sweetheart. I got this money from working overtime, washing cars, and mowing lawns. I've been saving up for awhile, but the only thing I wondered was where I could make your practice room. And your dad let me make it here! This is your practice room, I hope it's everything you want because I know that you're everything I want._

_Love you Alls._

_-Austin 3_

Ally was starting to tear up when she read it. She turned to Austin, who was standing behind her. And he was smiling. Without saying anything, she got up, and hugged him. Her head buried into his chest. "It's everything I want, and so are you." She planted a kiss on his lips.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because it took me forever and I wanted to make it longer :). Please review!**


	35. Always Thinking About You

**Hi! School was let out a few days ago so I thought it would be a good time to update so here you go. So I had an original idea for this chapter, but I changed it to this. And plus- for those of you that like POV's- that's all there will be in this chapter.**

**I've been brainstorming on all the things I can do with this story and I _still _have a lot of ideas. They just haven't came out to play yet. I was thinking of another plot twist earlier and there's a big idea that I have, but sometimes I just don't know where to put it. **

**I pretty much don't have a life right now because of summer and everything lol so I'll have much more time to brainstorm! The other thing is I'm going on vacation in literally a few days so I won't update for about two weeks. **

**Sorry for the ramble. I'm not gonna say I own nothing because I think you guys already now that so... I should get on to the story now...**

Austin's POV

Music is Ally's life. I knew that, her family knew... pretty much anyone with _eyes _could see her love for music, especially when her eyes light up when she sees any instrument. The music just comes out perfectly.

I make my way to Sonic Boom. Ugh, I have to work. Too bad I just can't be with Ally in the practice room and listen to the sweet sound of her piano playing. But as I make my way to the cash register, I can hear her singing.

_"Forever is a long time, _

_But I... wouldn't mind spending it by your side,_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile,_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all,_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all..." _

I can almost see her writing down more lyrics in her songbook. Smiling, I look at my phone. 7:55. I still have five minutes.

Before I even now it, my hand is on the doorknob. Hesitantly, I open it. As I expected, she's scribbling down lyrics again. "The song is coming along great, Alls," I compliment.

I see her jump. "Austin I love you but can you _please _go away?" she asks as nice as she could. I sigh.

"But I just got here," I remind her. And this time, I'm telling the truth. The last time, I said I had just gotten there, but really had been there the whole time.

She runs her fingers through her soft hair, doing it more harsh than I thought she would. "I'm in the middle of a songwriting crisis!"

"And that's my fault because...?" I ask, teasing. But really, I didn't have to leave just because she can't finish her song. If anything, I could _help _her. I know music too.

"No no, it's not your fault. I just really wanna finish it, and you weren't even suppose to _hear _it."

I feel my cheeks heat up. She wrote a song... for me? "Aww, you shouldn't have! I don't need a song."

She blushes too and plays with her fingers. "Well... ya know... I write what's on my mind. And what's on my mind is always you... so..." Ally trails off and plays a few chords on the piano.

"Awe, Ally, I feel the same way. Now let's see about this song." I take a seat down at the piano. But before we can even start, it's already 8:00, and if I'm a minute later, I'd be dead.

...

The whole day had been boring. Barley no one has come to Sonic Boom and if they did, they just had looked. I had tried my best all day to be polite and tell the customers about the sells. But none of them seem to notice or even care. I check my phone again. 12:30. It's not long until my lunch break, then another three hours.

Every once in awhile I hear Ally groaning with frustration. Poor girl. I wish I could help her finish the song. Usually, I just leave her alone when she's songwriting, but for some reason, something is dragging me closer to help her. Maybe she needs me to help her. Or I'm just going crazy.

I lay my elbow on the counter and sigh. It's a Saturday, and I'm working. No offence to Piper, but why couldn't she just keep her job? Sure the job had small pay, but it was better than no pay at all.

"No luck Austin?"

I turn when I see Lester. "No," I shake my head I'm disappointment and stare back at the door.

Lester grunts and puts his hands on both of my shoulders. "Well if no one is coming," he says, "there's no need to work."

"But my shift-"

"You have worked hard enough today. I've seen the way you are around customers, and you're great at it. Consider it a half-day."

"Thanks Mr. Dawson," I breathe with relief. Maybe he _does _like me. Or he's just "warming up to me". But I haven't gotten premission to call him by his first name. "I try my best sir. And I cannot thank you enough for this job."

He nods after a long silence. "You're a good one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your a good one for my daughter. She loves you a lot."

I smile to myself. She's loves me, and I know that. But hearing it always makes me smile and it gives me an awesome feeling that I can't explain.

"I know."

"You have no idea Austin. She talks about you all the time. She needs you."

"She talks about me?" I find myself blushing. "Well I guess it's no surprise that I always talk about her." I laugh, and he laughs with me.

These were the kind of conversations I've had with my Dad. And I miss that.

"She always does. Since the day she met you." He says. I turn as I see Ally coming down the stairs, and she looks stressed.

"I got nothing! No inspiration! No ideas! Empty useless brain!" she rants as she almost trips down the stairs.

I race to her and rub her shoulders. "Ally, it's okay." I soothe her. Seriously, she acted like she was dying. I could fell her heart beating. "Calm down sweetie. It's not the end of the world. You'll figure it out." I wrap my arms around her waist and comfort her. "Maybe you need a break."

My gaze meets Mr. Dawson's and he smiles at me.

"Yeah," Ally brightens. "Maybe that'd be best."

...

Ally's POV

I need to relax. Maybe I got too freaked out over the whole thing. But it's frustrating not being able to finish something you've started. I'm pretty sure Austin that I was overreacting when I came rushing down the stairs.

"So what do you wanna do?" Austin asks me. I sit up on my bed and look at him. He is patiently sitting on my beanbag. I was currently laying on my stomach, wondering what I was doing with my life.

"I don't know," I shrug. "It's boring here."

Austin shook his head. "No it's not. You're not boring."

"Well maybe _I'm _not boring, but that doesn't mean my house isn't." I turn, facing my back at him and peering out my window. It has a perfect view of my backyard.

"That's perfect!" I jump as I hear Austin shout from behind me. I look at him and scowl.

"What?" I ask, more harsh than meant to.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you have a pool in your backyard?!" he asks excitedly. I shrug. I almost forgot we even HAD a pool in our backyard. But then, suddenly memories come back from last summer, when Patrick and I went swimming. It was fun and he wasn't being a brat that day. Shocker.

"I didn't think it mattered," I mumble.

"You know what we need to do right?" he asks excitedly. And I can see what he's up to.

"We are NOT going swimming!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's _February! _We'll _freeze!" _I scold. What is WRONG with him? Oh well, still love him.

"But it's fun!" he protested. "Getting all cold and-"

"No," I shake my head. "You're crazy, you know that?" I bite my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know," his voice softens and he looks embarrassed. "Not so bad yourself."

I laugh. "Thanks Austy," I smile, pulling him forward and kissing him. It's funny how one moment I can be mad at Austin and the next I end up kissing him or cuddling with him or... I think you get the point. Why does he have to be so perfect? Well, I'm sure he has flaws, but still...

I remember hearing that when in love, the brain seems to forget the persons flaws that everyone else can see. Well, that's a sign that I'm in love. And it's not a bad thing. I enjoy it. Someone understanding me for once, it's almost weird.

"Can we in May or June?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course! We'll have all summer."

**This chapter sucks. I have no words. I hate it. I guess it's kind of cute... right? Ugh. The next chapter will be better I promise! Review if you want :\\. Love you guys no matter what you think.**


	36. Finished Song And Lovesick Hearts

Austin sat on his bed, playing around on his phone. It was a Saturday, and all he wanted to do was be lazy. It seemed like it had been forever since he had a lazy day. For once, he wasn't working. He had been working there for the past month. It wasn't exactly a hard job, the store just wasn't as popular as it used to be. That's always what Lester said, and Austin knew that now that he had been working there.

Suddenly, he heard Piper's voice coming from the kitchen. She had been telling him one of her friends were coming over. He wasn't going outside his room anytime soon, vause whenever she had one of her friends over, she would turn into this mean person. Usually, it was just to prove how "tough" she was. Most of the time when he had been around her and her friends, she would tell things about him that weren't even true.

_Girls, _he thought, shaking his head and plugging in his headphones, trying to drain out his sister's voice. _They are so complicated. _Austin never understood girls. Well, the only one he _did _understand was Ally. She wasn't as complicated as most girls, but she definitely had a girly side. She understood him. She completed him. And that, Austin was grateful for.

_Hey, can you come over? _He almost jumped when he got a text from Ally. His phone was on full volume. It usually was on vibrate. Rereading the text, he smiled. He would think she would know the answer to _that _question.

_**Of course,** _He sent the message immediately, then stuffed his phone in his pocket

Sighing, Austin realized that he needed to face Piper. He bolted out of his room and made his way into the kitchen. Piper's voice grew louder, and she was laughing. "Okay, okay," she tried to control her laughter. "So Austin is 15, right? So he asks Ross if he can take his car out for a spin, he says sure. So Austin comes back a few minutes later, and Ross's car is a wreck. Now Ross is _screaming _at him, and I'm laughing my a-"

"Okkaayyy!" Austin cut in. Okay, that actually did happen. He was almost 16 and he wanted a head start on driving, but failed.

"Oh, there's the kid now," Piper pointed at him. "What do you want?" She asked, but he could tell in her voice that she was teasing.

"I...I was just wondering if I could go to Ally's?" he hesitantly asked. _I swear if she says anything to embarrass me... _

"Yeah," she dismissed. "You can go."

Ally's house wasn't a far walk, not that Austin minded walking. It was one of the best ways to escape the world around him, and with music helping him it was nice for all of his worries to just melt away. Seeing Ally everyday always cleared his mind. He had experienced and been through things no one his age would ever see in a lifetime. He's done things he's not proud of. The things he's seen he never tells Ally. His life wasn't as simple as she thought. It wasn't as simple as many thought.

Austin knew love, and he knew pain. He knew depression and sadness. He knew death and fear. He knew happiness and joy. He knew anger. He felt it a lot lately, and most of the time he didn't know why. And he knew suicide. He knew how it felt to not want to be alive. But he was afraid to try. There was a sadness... even before his family died... that he couldn't escape. And the sadness always turned into anger. He hated being angry all the time, and Ally didn't like it either.

He knew that Ally would never give up on him because of it though. He loved Ally more than life itself, and he never wanted to do anything to cause her any pain. Some thought he was too young to know what love was. That he was young and stupid. Well, he was. But that didn't mean he loved Ally any less. Before he met Ally, he was a different person. He was surrounded by pain and anger, and grief. If he hadn't walked in that day in that first day and talked to her, he would be in the same place her was. But Ally changed everything. And he knew she felt the same way.

He knew depression because he had been there. He was slowly getting over it.

Before he knew it, he was almost running into Ally's door. He rung the doorbell once. Instantly, it was answered by Ally. "Austin!" she exclaimed, pure happiness and joy in her eyes. She hugged him, as she hadn't see him on so long. She had seen him yesterday; she saw him everyday. But today she seemed happier to see him. Something was up, and he knew it wasn't bad.

"Hey Alls," he greeted, making his way into her house. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you! Come here come here come here!" she said happily, dragging him by the arm and making her way into her room, where her computer was on her bed. She quickly jumped on her bed and typed a few things on the computer.

"What is it?" Austin scooted his way past her; her eyes were focused on the screen, and she was smiling widely. Following her gaze, she was looking at her YouTube channel. There had only been her bullying story posted on her channel, and that was the reason she was excited.

He looked at the views: _4,345,873,239 views, _it read. "Whoa," he muttered in fascination. The numbers were just going up. Ally turned to him and met his fascinated gaze.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. She had posted that video over a few months ago, and she had almost forgot about it until now. She had just been browsing YouTube; she had looked at her channel and saw it. The millions of views amazed her.

"Ally!" he finally spoke. "This is incredible! I'm so proud of you, now come here and let me hug you." She did as ordered, and sat up. He wrapped his girlfriend into a long bear hug.

"Thanks, I could have done this without you," she whispered, putting her hands around to crock of his neck; and placing them on his blond locks and looked at him lovingly.

_Wait... me? _he thought. _I didn't do ANYTHING! _In all honestly, he didn't do anything. At least that's what he thought. It was _Ally's _idea to start a channel and share her story, not his. If anything, he didn't like the idea at first.

"But, Ally," he said, playing with her soft hair. "I..I didn't do anything. It was_ you _that came up with the idea," he bopped her nose, making her smile again.

Ally looked hesitant. "Well you... you..." she searching for the right words. She almost seemed embarrassed as she looked for the right words. Her glasses were fogging up with embarrassment. "Your... my inspiration, my muse, the main person the video was about."

Austin smiled. He was so happy that Ally loved him someone. She had deserved to love someone a long time ago. But he knew that it was always his job to love her and she would love in return.

"Aw Ally..." he felt a loss of words. "I love you too."

"I guess that's what I was trying to say." She looked back at the screen. "But why I really wanted to do was ask you something."

"Shoot," he gestured his hands, he was open to any idea she said.

"I want you to be in my next video!" she blurted out.

Austin didn't even hesitate. "Of course!"

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. He smiled in amusement at her excitement.

"So what will we be doing?"

"Well... you know that song I was working on a couple weeks ago?"

He nodded.

"I finished it! Finally..." she played with her fingers a little and mumbled a few words. _What a dork, _he thought teasingly. _Yes but she's my dork, and that's okay. _

"What?" he asked, biting his lips, trying not to smile at her awkwardness.

"Well I need you to memorize a few things on the guitar. I've written down the notes because I realized its better on the guitar than the piano. So I have the notes and I think they're pretty basic." She held up a few pieces of paper.

He grabbed them from her and looked. "Hmm..." he looked over them. They _did _seem easy. Austin had been playing the guitar for years now, and the notes were easy; guitar was easy for him in the first place. "They don't seem hard."

"You don't have to learn it immediately!" she blurted out nervously. He looked up at her, and she looked worried. Then he figured it out: she had to sing the song. There was a lot of people watching her bullying story still, and she already had a lot of subscribers; he knew that with this video she was going to get even more.

He could tell she was worried about singing in front of all those people, but at least she didn't _see_ them. They were just people who wanted to know more about her. And if anything Ally said was true, they wanted to know _him _too.

"Hey," he comforted softly. "People aren't gonna make fun of your singing; I don't, and besides, I'll be right there with you." He promised, playing with her fingers and gently kissing her hand.

...

"Should we do this? I don't think we should do this! Let's not do this!" Ally rambled more. Austin watched as the brunette paced around the room and stopping every once in a while stopping to reconsider, bite her hair, or look at the good side of posting it.

It was the next day and Austin had spent all day yesterday learning he rhythms on the guitar. He knew that he had it now.

Shaking his head, he knew he needed to support her decision. If she made the video of her singing, he knew everyone would love it. But if she didn't, no one would ever get to hear her voice.

"Ally, honey, calm down. Deep breaths," he encouraged. "Thata girl." Her eyes were calming as she met his gaze. "Good job, see? Not so hard, is it?" When he walked in her room the day before, she seemed so confident about wanting her singing on the internet. He wondered what had happened. She had conquered her stage-fright with his help.

"Now I didn't learn this song just to see you not wanting to sing it," he said. "You can do this. Everyone loved your bullying story, and they're going to love your new song even more."

"You promise?" her voice squeaked.

"I promise." And he was saying this truthfully. Who wouldn't like Ally's singing? This was also his chance to made a good impression on the people who were watching. He had never shown himself on the internet; he was always afraid of rejection or hate. But Ally was different, She just went for it.

Hesitantly, Ally went for her computer and set it up like she did last time; the screen was enough to fit both of their bodies. She had a clicker with it, too, which made it easier to control.

"Don't forget to smile!" she said, smiling as she turned it on.

"Is it on?" he whispered through his smile.

"Yes," she grunted. "I'll edit that out later," she muttered.

Austin frowned._ Now listen here, Moon, you're not going to ruin this for her. This is important to her. Now put the guitar strap on your shoulders you idiot! _He shook himself and did as the little voice ordered.

"Hey guys it's Ally, and this is my boyfriend, Austin. And if you don't know already, I love to write songs; so here's one I've been working on. It's called I Wouldn't Mind. I hope you like it." Ally gave him a signal to strum.

_"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you,_

_I'm by your side,_

_Swinging in the rain humming melodies _

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze..._

_I'm not afraid anymore,_

_I'm not afraid..._

_Forever is a long time,_

_But I..._

_Wouldn't mind spending it by you side..._

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny,_

_You came in and you took this heart and set it free,_

_Every song you write it sing is so warm to me,_

_So warm to me,_

_I'm torn, I'm torn,_

_To be right were you are..._

_I'm not afraid anymore I'm not afraid..._

_Forever is a long time,_

_But I,_

_Wouldn't mind spending it by your side,_

_Tell me,_

_Everyday,_

_I get to wake up to that smile,_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all,_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all..._

_You so know me,_

_Pinch me gently,_

_I can hardly breathe." _She hit the high note beautifully! Austin thought.

_Forever is a long, long time,_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by you side,_

_Tell me,_

_Everyday,_

_I get to wake up to that smile,_

_I wouldn't it, at all,_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all..." _

Austin cut himself off before he could play anymore. For the whole song he had been in a daze. He was playing, but he wasn't there. It took him awhile to realize that he was staring at her the whole time. Her singing seemed to take him somewhere else, a place he hoped it would take the views, too.

"I hoped you like that, I'll see you guys soon." She grabbed the remote and turned it off. Almost immediately. "We did it!" Ally clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, we did," he smiled, taking the guitar strap off and setting it gently on the floor.

"And you!"- she pointed at him excitedly -"you sounded amazing!" She flew herself onto him. "I love you I love you I love you I love you!"

...

The next day was Monday, and Austin was sad the weekend was over. He basically spent the whole weekend with Ally and memorizing that song. It wasn't a waste of time of course, and he didn't mind of course, and Ally knew that.

"Isn't great that it's Monday?" Ally asked Trish.

"I'm dying from excitement, see?" her friend put on a fake smile.

Ally rolled her eyes. She knew that Trish and even Austin didn't like school. She bed they'd be happy when it ends, because the end of the year as coming once again. She looked around. This was her last year here.

"Ya know I'm really gonna miss this place," she told her friend, grabbing her books and hugging them to her chest. College was a step high school, and it scared her. She had been thinking of applying to MUNY, but it was so far t everything she knew. She could always go to a college in Miami, like Piper.

"Hmm." Trish seemed distracted. She wasn't as talkative as usual when they were at their lockers. It was just their brains to talk to each other in the morning.

But then Ally realized what was going on. Following her gaze, she realized that Trish's eyes were on a _boy. _She knew this was going to happen eventually. They would both get boyfriends and go their seperate ways; and that, Ally wasn't mentally prepared for. And with prom coming up so soon, she knew her friend would want a date, and she wanted her to have one.

The boy was tall, cute, and by his looks he seemed pretty nice. He was wearing jeans with a blue shirt. His dirty blond hair was ruffled, and Ally suspected it was always like that. _I definitely don't blame her for liking HIM, he's a cutie, _she thought. But if she told Trish that she would probably kill her. If she told _Austin,_ it would be even worse.

"Go talk to him," Ally urged her forward.

"What?!" she asked in disbelief, turning back to face her. "How did you know-"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because you were _staring _at him?" she suggested, starting to laugh.

"No," she said immediately, pretending to look for books in her locker, but was really hiding her face.

"Come on Trish! I haven't seen you like someone in a really long time." She grabbed her friends shoulders and managed to get her face out of her locker. "Remember Chuck?"

"Ally, for one thing, _Chuck, _liked _me. _I never liked _him. _He was so weird!" she remembered. Ally laughed again. Chuck was one of the first people they met in their Freshman year. He was from Tennessee, and after a year at Marino High, he moved back.

"Aww come on, he was..." Ally tried to search for the right words. She didn't really like Chuck _herself. _"sweet."

"Sweet?" Trish echoed, almost annoyed. "No he wasn't. If you want a word for Chuck it would be annoying. Why did you even bring HIM up?"

"Well, I was trying to think of guys you liked in the past. I...I wanted to prove that its been a long time since you liked anyone and I just want you to be happy," she explained.

"Ally that's sweet but-" before Trish could say anything else, she pushed her forward.

"Go talk to him!" she was now whispering. "Please."

Trish groaned and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, sluggishly walking up to him. Once she approached, she gave Ally an evil glare. Smiling guiltily, she shrugged.

Continuing to look, took her glasses off for a better view; besides, those were mainly for closer distances. Wincing, she felt hands cover er eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

"I know it's you Austy," she giggled. Austin looked at Trish, who was talking to the boy.

"Oh God Ally what did you make her do?" Austin asked.

"Well she likes him, so I told her to talk to him," she explained.

"You mean forced her," he grunted.

"Ok maybe I was a little... grabby but she really likes him."

"Jace you mean?"

"You know him?"

"Yep. He's in my Science and P.E." The stood there for a few seconds awkwardly.

"Are... are you guys friends?" she asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, you can say that," he shrugged. "Now come on," he tapped her shoulders and went closer to Jace. "lemme introduce you guys." Austin took her hand and lead her over to them. Quickly, she put her glasses on so she could actually see him clearly.

They seemed to be hitting it off. Ally smiled at this, at least they were getting along. "Oh, hey Austin," Jace waved. "Who's this?" He looked at Ally with a friendly smile. _Finally, _she thought. _Someone friendly. _

"This is my girlfriend Ally."

"Hi!" she waved, a little too excitedly. But before anything else, the bell rung. "See you guys later," she said as her and Austin walked to math.

**Over 3000 words! Yay! I hope this makes up for my two weeks of not updating. Just also wanted to say the song is called "I Wouldn't Mind" by "He Is We." I would recommend it to all of you because it's cute.**

**Tayside:** **Thanks for having my back. But that guest does have their own opinion but still thanks :). Oh and sorry about your boyfriend. Glad my story helps :).**

**Guest: _Wait are Dez and Carrie like twins in this since they have the same class for first period?_ No, they are just brother and sister :).**


	37. Day Dreaming About The Superhero

**Ok so I've decided that this story is gonna go up to 40 chapters at least. I'm going to be making these last couple chapters longer so everything fits in that I wanna write. Well this chapter is gonna be short... I have a few ideas until this ends. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter :). More sibling love too ;). I own nothing.**

"Hey Ally, what are you doing?" Patrick peeked into his sisters room. His voice was friendly and cool.

Her tongue was sticking out, and she looked focused on her computer. "Looking up collages," she explained, not taking her eyes off of the computer. Patrick took a few more steps until he was in the center of the room.

"Oh," he grunted, looking down at the floor.

Ally forced herself to look up. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked worryingly. She always thought her brother would be excited that she was moving out soon. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't excited _herself. _

"It's... it's nothing..." he trailed off, shuffling his feet on her carpet. "See ya later-"

"Nu uh!" before he could leave, she got on her feet and grabbed his wrist. "Patrick, what's wrong?" She dragged him to her bed where she plopped him down and took a seat next to him; not forgetting to clutch her dolphin so he won't get to it and try to steel it again.

He let out a sigh. "Come on... it's not like I'm gonna miss you or anything." She saw a tear stream down his face, but he quickly wiped it.

"Aww," Ally wrapped her brother into a bear hug. And he didn't do anything to hesitate. He just snuggled into her shoulders, and cried on them. _I bet this isn't easy for him, _she thought sympathetically. _It sure in the hell isn't easy for me._

By the way Patrick was acting, Ally was sure her dad would be worse. "Ally?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Are we a broken family?"

Ally opened her eyes, pulling away from Patrick gently and meeting the little boy's heartbreaking gaze, which made since cause it was a heartbreaking question.

She sighed, looking for the right words. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she would find the answer up there. Patrick looked up too, but he didn't see anything. She looked back down at him. "Well... Maybe a little. BUT, I'm gonna be here all summer, so I won't be going for a while." She tried to cheer him up. She hated seeing a sad Patrick.

"Yeah, I guess. But since the divorce... it seems like we're broken," he explained slowly. "And no one could make it better."

He was right on that one. But she thought of one person who could: Austin Moon. When he was there, everything seemed possible. She knew mentioning Austin to Patrick would cheer him up. And she always did it in a story. Whenever her brother was sad and she talked about Austin, he would be happy.

Ally perked her lips and began to tell the story that she had told multiple times when he was sad. She pulled her brother close and told it.

"There was once... a Superhero," she began hesitantly.

Patrick brightened. "Austin!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Right," she nodded. "And he lived in a small town; and miles away there was a normal girl that lived in big city, with big problems."

"You!" he pointed to her.

"Yes," she nodded again. "See, the girl felt broken inside, as if her heart was broken in half. She was constantly harassed. And she dreamed that one day, someone would sweep her off her feet, and love her. She didn't think that was possible. But one day, she saw him. The Superhero. He came to the big town with big problems to help the people. In the small town he came from, everyone was sick, and they told him to go because they didn't want him sick as well. _"We'll be alright," _they said.

In the big town, the girl met him, and suddenly, she felt her world was complete at last. The Superhero promised to protect the girl from any harm. And as expected, he did. They had their ups and downs, but they made it though everything. The Superhero told the girl were he used to live, and how the people got sick. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was no way.

But the Superhero let her know everyday that her presents made everything better. He loved her, and always thought about her needs before his wants; and she always thought of him, and his needs before her wants. And that, Patrick, is love."

Austin and Ally had came up with that themselves and they had to say they were rather proud of their little story. As cheesy as it sounded, they of course based it off their love story; Patrick was smart enough to know that. It was simple. The small town represented Austin's old home in Oklahoma, and the towns people in it represented his family. The big town represented Miami, and the big problems were her bullies.

"Remember Patrick, some have it harder than us. Our family is alive. It may be broken, but we are all alive."

Her brother nodded that he understood. She knew he loved that story. He loved Austin like a brother.

"Okay," he yawned. Lester was working late in the office that night, and Ally totally forgot that it was way past his bedtime, which was 8:30. "Thanks for the story Ally." With that, the boy kissed her cheek and walked out of the room tiredly.

"Wait, Patrick!"

"Yeah?" he turned back.

"Don't tell dad you were up past your bedtime," she ordered. If he did, her father would blame _her. _

"Will do," he said tiredly. "Love ya sis." He said before he walked out of the room. And this time, it sounded like he meant it.

...

_(A few hours later)_

She was doing it.

She was really doing it.

Ally Dawson was going to fill out an application for MUNY, one of the most popular music schools. But in New York? That was the only problem. Everything she knew was here, in Miami. Her family, her friends, Austin... how was she going to tell him? Well, she told herself not to tell him unless she knew she was getting in, and got excepted. If she did, it was going to be hard to face Austin.

But it wasn't a some game anymore. Prom was less than a week, and graduation... it was a week after school ended.

In about an hour, she had managed to fill out the application she had printed out. She wanted every detail just right.

"Hey, Ally-cat, what are you doing?" Lester asked, walking into her room.

"Uh..." she forgot to tell her father that she was filling out an application. And if she got in, she would be moving to New York soon. "Filling out an application for MUNY..." she explained awkwardly.

Lester's expression was similar to Patrick's. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his expression more hurt than angry.

"I was just thinking about it then," she said quietly. "But now... I filled out an application. Wanna see?" She handed him to paper. Lester immediately took the paper and skimmed the filled out application.

He nodded in approval. "It looks nice. I think you should send it to them."

Ally stared at him in surprise. She didn't know her father liked the idea of her going to MUNY. But still the question came to her mind: What about Austin? What would happen if she really moved to New York? _We can make it work, _she promised to herself. _We have to. _

"Really?"

"Really really. You're too talented to have that go to waste," he said.

"But what about Austin?" she asked hesitantly.

Lester frowned. "I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, there are always other-"

Ally had to cut him off. She _wasn't _going to get the "other guys" talk. "No!" she got on her feet. "There aren't other guys! And there never will be!" she shouted. Lester winced.

"Ally," he warned, his voice low.

"Dad! I don't want that talk about other guys!" _Stop, _a voice in her head ordered, but she was so angry all of a sudden. "And if you like it or not, I love Austin!" She said, sudden anger getting to her. But more softly, she repeated, "I love Austin. I always will."

"But, Ally, I just think you're too young..."

No one understood. No one understood why or how she could be 18 and in love, but the other ones who understood was them.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered. Lester gave her a warning glace. "Look, I'm sorry," she slowly took a seat on her bed.

Lester sighed. It was obvious she didn't listen to a word he was saying. "Listen," he said, poking her shoulder. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I just don't want you to depend on a boy to support you for the rest of your life. I want you to get your education, cause once you have that, no one can take that away from you."

"_That's _what you're worried about?" she asked in disbelief. "Dad, I know what I wanna do. Education, than romance." That's what he always told her. And it was going to stay that way. But just because she was off to college soon, doesn't mean she loved Austin any less, but it's not like she was planning their wedding or anything. And most likely after college, 4 years from now, she would consider getting married; but it was Austin who needed to propose; and it wouldn't be anytime before or during college. Austin respected and knew that.

"I've taught you well," Lester said proudly, his voice warm.

Ally dazed off into thinking of her and Austin's future wedding. _It will be beautiful, _she thought dreamfully. _Austin in a tux. Dreamy... Oh! Patrick will be the perfect ring bearer! And Trish my Maid Of Honor, of course. And my two adorable cousins can be the Flower Girls. And our Honeymoon will be in Hawaii, of course. Who knows? Maybe we'll be blessed with a baby boy or girl with my nose and Austin's blond locks! That'd be amazing! Our little bundle of joy..._

"Ally?" her thoughts were interrupted by Lester gently poking her side.

"Hm?" she asked, still dazed, having the thought of her and Austin's life together as a married couple.

"You look dazed," he commented softly. "Maybe you should get some rest. Tomorrow is a Monday."

She shook herself. "O-Oh, right!" _Getting kind of getting ahead of yourself, don't you think, Dawson? _she teased herself, snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh... nothing..." she forced herself not to meet his confused gaze.

"Well, goodnight Ally-cat," he hugged her and turned off her light, just like he did when she was little.

Ally felt her way through the darkness and found her blankets. Comfortably, she cuddled into them. She jumped a little as she felt her phone buzz. It was Austin.

_**I love you Alls.**_

_What was that for? :)_

**_I don't know... just wanted an excuse to talk to you._**

_Aww. Well I should get to bed. We have school tomorrow._

**_I know :(_**

_It's not far Austin, hang in there hehe._

**_Whatever :). Goodnight I love you._**

Goodnight,_ Superhero._

**Even though this was kinda short and pointless, I still really like this chapter! I don't know why, I'm just proud of it for some reason. Please review! :)**


	38. Prom And Reveled Secrets

**Okay, maybe more than 40 chapter's (like 45 at most). But I know that time will go fast. I'm gonna be so sad when this story ends because I really have no life and I don't know what to do when this ends :,(. I can honestly this story has token over my world of FanFiction. I'm just glad I have people like you guys and I know you are actually reading.**

**But anyways, I'll say the rest I need to say at the end of this story. I just want to enjoy writing it while it lasts because it's easier this way and it's good to enjoy it while it lasts. That goes for everything. **

**So I have the rest if the story pretty much planned in my head but I just need to get the details in order. This chapter is a little intense; not at the beginning but towards the end. Just a heads up. But I know what's gonna happen :). I own nothing.**

**Guest- Sorry, I meant to say Dez and Carrie are twins cause they are the same age. Sorry I confused you :). **

It was the night of prom and Austin's nerves had taken over him. What if he did something wrong? His Junior prom was terrible. He had took Cassidy and it was the night he saw him kiss another guy and actually admitted she was cheating.

_But this is Ally, she would never do anything to hurt me. _Austin was reassured by the voice in his head that everything would be okay and there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He had been hurt in the past, and no one wanted to see him hurt including Austin himself that turned into a different people when he was hurt and sad. His sadness turning to anger.

The thought of being angry went back to Brooke. She hurt him. He didn't tell Ally about this, ever. But he suspected she knew something about Brooke and what happened and was most likely curious. _I should tell her soon. But not tonight. It's not exactly the best time. _

Austin studied himself in the mirror. He combed his hair so it looked better than usual; also put gale on it so it would stay perfect. Also, he put on cologne that he had found in one of his moving boxes when he first moved to Pipers. He knew tonight was the perfect night to use it.

"Austin!" Piper called. "There's some redhead kid at the door looking for you!"

_Dez, _he thought immediately. Austin had almost forgotten that he invited Dez over to hang out for a bit before their dates came. Come to think of it, Austin didn't know if his friend even HAD a date. No offence to Dez who was sweet, caring, and not ugly; but at times he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and wasn't the slickest guy with the women.

Austin made his way to the door. "Hey buddy," he greeted his friend. He looked at what Dez was wearing. It was much different from his tux. It was colorful, unlike Austin's that was just black and white. "What are you wearing?"

"My tux to prom."

"I'll leave you nerds to it," Piper teased as she put her earplugs in her phone and went to her room.

"But..." Austin trailed off. He didn't want to say anything to hurt his feelings. Dez had always worn... different clothes. "Never mind." He mumbled, then made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge for a snack. "So... Where's Carrie?"

Carrie had always been with Dez. They were loving siblings unlike most. Well, they were the same age, same school, and acted the same being twins. He just assumed his sister would come too.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She's at Ally's; getting ready with her and Trish," he explained.

"Ah," Austin nodded. Checking his phone, he realized he didn't have Carrie's number. But he had Dez's. "I don't have her number. Can I have it?"

"Sure. Hmm... ah!" He grabbed a sharpie from his shirt pocket and lifted up Austin's sleeve.

"Dude! What a you-" Dez ignored him and wrote his sisters number. _Seriously? _

"There you go!" he smiled, putting the sharpie back in his shirt pocket.

"Why didn't you just tell me?!" he hissed. "Dez, I could have wrote it down in my notes!"

Dez sighed, shaking his head. "People these days."

Austin rolled his eyes, looking at his arm and putting the number in his contacts. "There. It's in. Now you have to help me get this PERMANENT marker off."

...

"So you _really _applied for MUNY?" Carrie asked in fascination, straightening Ally's hair. "That's like one of the most popular music schools!"

"Yeah..." she trailed off. "I know."

It had been less than a week since Ally had sent her application to MUNY. The moment she put it in the mailbox, she regretted it. _I need to think of my future. My future in college, doing what I love. _But how could she do what she loved without the person she loved right next to her?

"Ally, this is huge!" Trish interrupted. "They would be idiots to not let you in."

"Thanks," she smiled, studying herself in the mirror, beginning to feel more confident as she felt the warm hair straightener do its job. Carrie was pretty good at stuff like this. The blond hadn't put on her dress or did any makeup; she spent most of her time with them the last 30 minutes getting ready. She had already put Trish's makeup on, did her hair and such. She was done with Ally's makeup and just needed to do her hair.

"Alright almost done..." Carrie said more to herself than Ally. She was completely focused and her tongue stuck out a little in concentration. She straightened the last of her curls. "Perfect!" She put down the hair straightener and clapped her hands together.

"It looks great Carrie! Thanks!" Ally hugged her friend. "You're really good at this stuff."

"Eh, it's nothing." Carrie seemed to be embarrassed with the praise. Her feet shuffled on Ally's soft carpet.

"No really, we look amazing!" Trish cut in. Trish and Ally looked at each other, thinking the same thing. The girls took Carrie and sat her down were Ally was sitting to do her hair.

"Alright let's start with-"

"Guys, this really isn't necessary. I can-" they ignored their friend and started to put her hair down. It looked different when it was down. Ally had never seen Carrie with her hair down, and it was fun to experience with.

"Girl, you should put your hair down more," Trish said. "It looks good."

"Thanks," she giggled. Trish handed Ally the brush, which she happily took and brushed Carrie's soft hair.

Ally almost felt as if this wasn't prom night at all. Being with her friends calmed her nerves and made her feel as if she could do anything. She had forgotten what it was like to just have fun with her peers that were girls. Suddenly, she felt guilt stab her belly.

She slowed down brushing Carrie's hair as she thought how Trish felt about her spending all this time with Austin. "Trish, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you're my best friend."

"Do you ever feel... like the third wheel when you're around me when Austin's there?"

Trish looked hesitant. "Well, sometimes. When you first started dating. I...I thought you would forget about me."

Ally felt horrible. "Trish, I would never forget about you."

"I know, but Austin just makes you so happy and I guess... it makes me kinda jealous."

"What about Jace? Didn't he ask you to prom?" Ally asked in shock.

"He just told me we could be friends."

_Ouch. Friend-zoned, _she thought, frowning. "I'm so sorry Trish. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"It is," she urged. "One day, you're going to find someone. You'll see."

Trish still didn't look convinced.

"C'mon, you shouldn't have to worry about that right know. It's prom, you don't have to go with anyone. You can go with me. I'll be your date, kay?"

Trish smiled. "Yeah! But doesn't that mean you're cheating on Austin?" she teased, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Don't tell him," Ally pretended to act serious, but just ended up laughing.

"How's it coming?" Carrie asked.

"Your hair looks great down, it just needed to be brushed. Now time for your makeup." Ally said, grabbing her bag of makeup and applying it on her face.

...

"So than I told her, "you can do better than that" so she takes the basketball from me and tries to shoot, but ends up breaking her arm!" Dez said, laughing.

Austin was about ready to fall asleep from all the talking Dez was doing. "What are you _talking _about?" he asked, raising his chin from where it was resting.

"Well when me and Carrie were younger, we had a basketball hoop in our backyard," Dez explained quickly.

"Fascinating," Austin muttered. He knew it was kinda rude not to listen, but the redhead had been rambling since he got there. He just sat there, talking for hours. Ally was a little rambler herself, but he found it cute when she did it. But Dez was basically telling him his whole life story.

He honestly didn't even know Dez that well. He saw him at school and sat with him at lunch. But right now it's as if he was just getting to know him.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Dez asked. It was obvious that Austin was bored of his rambling, and he was smart enough to figure that out.

"Do you like video games?"

"Yeah! Watch'a got?"

Austin went to the cabnet where Piper's movies were, which was also where his video games were located.

"Oohh! Can we play Destiny? I love that game!"

"Sure," Austin smiled, putting the game in the Xbox. _This guy isn't bad at all. He just needs a friend. And I'm just the man for the job._

Thirty minutes into playing game, the was a knock at the door. Quickly, he paused the game and answered it to Trish, Carrie, and Ally. Ally... she looked amazing! "Whoa..." his eyes widened. _You're cool Austin. Keep your cool. Oh God she's beautiful... _Austin thought. "A-Ally..."

He saw Ally blush madly. "You look great too, Austy." Trish and Carrie were already walking into his house. But he didn't notice them entering. All he noticed was Ally, and that's probably how it would be for the rest of the night.

It didn't take Austin long to realize that him and Ally were the only ones that were going together as a couple. But it didn't look like the others cared. They just wanted to enjoy their night with their friends. Ally wanted to do the same. After all, she was. Austin was her boyfriend, but he was also her best friend. That was the kind of relationship she always wanted.

Austin cleared his throat. "C-Come in..." he tried his hardest not to stare. He knew staring was rude.

"Hey Austin's friends!" Piper waved to them.

"Well hi!" Dez smiled excitedly.

"Alright Austin! Second time is the winner! You ready for this?"

Austin looked around at his friends. "With these guys, I'm ready for anything." He put his arm around Ally and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Piper smiled at the couple and grabbed a camera that seemed to come out of no where.

"Alright, everyone smile!" Piper said. Everyone did as ordered. "That's a cute one," she mumbled to herself. Austin couldn't help being amused by her antics that made her a kid at heart. Piper took tons of pictures of them. Some serious and some were silly faces.

"Okay Piper. I think you have enough pictures," Austin laughed.

"Whatever," she muttered mockingly. "Have fun guys." They were all heading out with Austin at the back, being the last to get out the door. But before he could, Piper stopped him, tossing her the keys to her car. "What did you think I was gonna make you walk?" she teased.

"Thanks, Pips."

"And Austin, don't do anything stupid," she warned seriously, but still, he saw a glimmer of amusement and her eyes saw nothing but a memory now.

"Of course not," he shook his head. At first he was confused why Piper asked that, but then he realized it was because he crashed Ross's car before.

...

Austin knew he was going to be fine as long as he kept his eyes on the road. With Ally with him, he knew it was possible. But still he felt distracted by the presents of Ally. Every time he breathed, he could smell her perfume and on every stoplight he would just look at her and wonder where she had been all his life.

Trish, Dez, and Carrie were awkwardly smooshed in the back with Carrie- being the smallest- had to go in the middle with Trish on her left and her brother on her right.

"Sorry there's not a lot of room," Austin apologized sheepishly to his friends that were smashed back there, especially poor Carrie, who was in the worst seat.

"It's okay Austin," Carrie said sweetly. "It's good Marino High is a small ways away."

Austin nodded, but still felt bad that his friends didn't have a lot of room. "Almost there," he announced, glad that the car ride there was almost over. It seemed like hours.

Once there, he squeezed Ally's hand and looked at all the Seniors having a good time. He was still nervous about what would happen reflecting on what happened last year.

"Hey," Ally comforted softly. She knew what was wrong, he told her. "I'm not going anywhere." _Yes you are! _a voice hissed in her head. _Not if I don't get in! _the other one argued."Shut up!" she whispered lowly so Austin couldn't hear.

"I-I know."

_I don't understand how you can just lie to yourself and especially him. You need to tell him, _another voice said. Ally sighed and looked up longingly at the guy that she could be possibly leaving. And if she didn't tell him soon, she would soon not be able to tell him if she really got in. She could live with breaking his heart. _Maybe I won't have to. But long distance relationships? If I know anything about them, they don't last long._

Ally sighed. Why did it have to be so complicated? Sometimes, she wished she could go back in time to were Austin first walked in math class and start from there; if they remained friends, then maybe it would be less hard to leave him. But Ally knew that she was meant to be with him, and no one else. That's why she refused to hear the "other guys" talk.

"Ally?" Austin nudged her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh! Let's do this thingy!"

"You mean prom?" he offered, laughing.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Smarty Pants," she smiled. "We should get some punch first." Ally lead her boyfriend to the punch bowl. She didn't want him to see her dance moves.

"Okay," Austin said, approaching the punch bowl and pouring some for Ally then himself. "You guys want..." he trailed off when he saw that the rest of his friends were already gone. "Where did they...?"

Ally laughed. _Gotta love him when he's confused. _"They are over there." She pointed to the dance floor where they were dancing their hearts out and didn't seem to care if anyone saw. If they weren't afraid, why should she? Her dance moves weren't the greatest, but she shouldn't have to be afraid.

"Let's go!" Ally grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor when she heard a familiar song came on. Suddenly, she felt as if she could do anything in the world. All this energy had came over her; as if it were a bolt of electricity. Her current favorite song had came on: "Shut Up and Dance".

Austin was a good dancer, and he knew his stuff.

But Ally didn't care right now if she was the worst dancer on the planet. She deserved a little fun after the stress she had been over.

This went on for a few more minutes; Ally was tired easily so her and Austin decided to sit down. "Now that was fun!" she said breathlessly. Austin nodded in agreement, but then turned.

"Oh, hi Brooke!" he greeted his friend that was standing next to him.

"Hey," she greeted happily. Her gaze landed on Ally. "Oh, hey Ally." Brooke waved. Her voice was friendly, and no cold at all.

The brunette remembered when she was jealous of Austin's pretty friend. She was for sure they would hit it off and get together, but there friendship meant more to them. And Ally remembered yelling at Austin for no reason, only to realize she was falling in love with Austin. So she had Brooke to thank for half of that.

As Ally looked closer, she noticed her face had a bruise on it and her sleeves were covered. Austin noticed this two; usually Brooke wore sleeveless shirts. The long, black, long-sleeve shirt too over the top of her body and arms. She was wearing a blue dress, which was only seen if you looked towards her legs.

"Hi Brooke," she pretended not to notice.

"What... what happened to you?" Austin asked worriedly.

"Oh," there was a horror in her eyes that she couldn't describe. "Um I fell off my bike and hurt my, uh, face."

Austin was smart enough to know his friend was lying. "Brooke, you never learned how to ride a bike," he reminded her gently. When they grew up together, Brooke was always terrified to even get on a bike.

"Well, I-"

"Why are you talking to _them?" _a voice asked, interrupting her. Ally dropped dead when she saw who it was. Gavin Young was standing right there, next to Brooke. Austin had a similar look: it was mixed with confusion and fear. Why would she ask _Gavin _to prom? And if he asked her, why would she say yes?

"They're my friends," Brooke said in defense.

"Friends or not, _I _don't want you talking to them."

"Well I can-"

"No!" he grabbed her wrist, pulling it really tight. "I said, _no." _He pulled harder.

"Gavin! Stop! You're hurting me!" Brooke struggled to get out of his grip.

Then they realized. It was the reason her face had a bruise on it; the reason her arms were covered up. "Leave her alone!" Austin flung himself towards Gavin, trying to get a good grip on his hands.

Ally's heart started to race. She knew she had to do something for her friend; even though she didn't know her well. But Brooke seemed like a good person. Without thinking, she screamed, throwing herself on Gavin and knocking him down, managing to get his hand off Brooke's wrist. But she wasn't done with him. Getting him to stay still, she was about ready to punch him numerous times.

"Ally! Wait!" Brooke said desperately. "Let him go!"

"Why? He's put us all through enough pain."

"Because he's my brother!" she shouted.

_What? _Ally stood up looking down at Gavin. How could someone as sweet as Brooke be related to someone as horrible as Gavin? Austin didn't even look surprised. He looked as if it was his secret and it had just been revealed.

"B-But what about your last names? Gavin _Young _and Brooke _Kathrine. _What about that?" Ally asked in surprise. Everyone was now staring at the scene.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Austin suggested, his voice no more than a whisper.

...

Austin, Ally, Brooke, and Gavin were outside and Brooke told the whole story. She was now in tears and Austin was comforting her by rubbing her shoulders. "When my parents divorced, m-my mom had and affair, which is the reason they divorced. I live with my dad and my mom l-lives near us. I get to see her every two weeks and whenever I see her... he's always there. My mom has a new family now."

Understanding stabbed Ally's stomach. It must have been hard for her. Austin and Brooke lived in the same neighborhood. So her mother must have lived somewhere close. It made since. Gavin and Brooke must have been half-siblings, just from different fathers.

Gavin didn't say anything. His face was blank. Finally, he spoke. "Well at least I didn't pretend to be someone else just because you were too afraid to admit you had feelings for Austin. I didn't lie to him about all that stuff and do drugs behind our moms back."

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Gavin, that's in the past," Brooke said, trying to control her anger. "I was young and stupid. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well at least your father doesn't abuse you!" he shot back at his half-sister.

"Gavin," Ally whispered. "Is that why... you did all of this? Because your dad abuses you?"

Gavin sighed. "Part of it," he swallowed.

"When are you just going to face the fact that you like Ally? Talk about being afraid of telling someone your feelings," Brooke hissed angrily. Ally froze. "There's nothing wrong with liking her."

"Yes there is!" he protested. "When Austin came... I knew I didn't stand a chance with her. I never thought I would see Austin again... And there he was. The new boy that everyone loved."

"You're jealous!" Ally figured it out, finally catching on. Everyone seemed to ignore her discovery.

Austin didn't say anything. "I knew that Gavin was jealous of me. He told me to stay away from you," he told Ally, finally speaking. _No one tells me anything! _Ally thought, frustrated.

"You knew Gavin?" was all she could ask.

"Ally I- it was a long time ago- Gavin was-" he stuttered. If anything Gavin said was true, Austin had a right to be mad at Brooke.

"I get it Austin. I just don't get why you didn't tell me."

"I-I just didn't want to upset you."

Brooke stood in the middle of them in the middle of them. "I'm sorry I ruined you guy's nights."

"You didn't," Ally dismissed. Brooke still looked unconvinced. Her gaze landed on Gavin who was looking down, as if he regretted everything wrong her ever did.

"He needs help," Brooke whispered sadly. "His father abuses him. He thinks just because he gets bullied that everyone else has to suffer. I've tried to help, but he won't cooperate."

"He's been like this forever," Austin agreed. "Don't worry," he assured his friend. "We'll get him help."

This was the time when Ally realized she needed to tell him about MUNY. Austin had just reveled his secret that he knew Gavin and why he was mad at Brooke. Now it was her turn. "Austin," she poked her boyfriends back. He turned over. "There something I need to tell you..."

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WROTE I DON'T EVEN KNOW SOMETIMES YOUR WRITING SURPRISES YOU. **

**Whoa. That was a plot twist. Please review!**


	39. We'll Get Through This, Kay?

**I own nothing. **

Tears were beginning to roll down Austin's face when he swung on the swings once again with Brooke, who was comforting him by placing her hand on his knee. It was the day after the night of prom. "I-I just can't believe..." he trailed off, not even wanting to except or talk about the fact that his Ally could really be leaving. "...she could just be gone from my life forever."

He couldn't be with Ally right now. The pain would only be worse. It would only making it worse for him and Ally both.

"Austin..." Brooke looked at him with sad eyes. "You-" she needed to be careful about what she said. "You need to... except her decision, even if it's hard to do." When Austin didn't say anything, she continued. "I know it can be hard. But it's going to get hard because things are going to get harder before they get easier."

He looked at her again, sighing sadly. "You're right. Things aren't going to get easier," he frowned. "Ally really wants to do this. I know she'll make it in, Brooke. B-But what if she forgets about me? Who will I have then?"

"There is no way she is going to forget you."

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Because she loves you Austin!" she answered, more loud then she meant for it to come out.

"Yeah but college is full of meeting new people. What if she decides there's someone out there better than me? She deserves better Brooke!"

"Austin! You are the greatest guy I know. You're cute, funny, talented... there are people who want to BE you. Trust me, she loves YOU, and only YOU! And you love HER, and no one else..." her voice got weaker when she finished the sentence.

Austin knew why her voice got weaker. He had known for a while that she liked him. "Just because I love Ally doesn't mean I love you any less. But I...I can't be with you. My heart is taken." As bad as Austin felt about saying this to his best friend, it was true. Ally had stolen his heart, And there was nothing anyone could do to change that. And Brooke knew that.

"But I love-"

"Brooke, you don't love me. Trust me, there are plenty of guys out there for you. There will be someone for you. There's someone for everyone."

"There's nothing wrong with loving you, Austin. Now I admit... I've always liked you. But what you and Ally have... is different. And honestly, I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can tell you. Now, why are you talking to me? You should be talking to Ally."

"But-"

"Go talk to her! Go on!" she pushed him off the swing-set.

Austin smiled for the first time. "I love you Brooke," he said softly. By the way he said it Brooke was smart enough to know he just meant as a friend. And she was okay with that. They were such better friends.

"Love you too," she got off the swing-set and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek for good luck.

The blond ran as quick as he legs could take him. It was sunny outside, and running made him feel even more hot. But shook his head and kept on running until he got to Ally's house.

Hesitantly, he rung the doorbell a few times. Someone answered, but it wasn't the person her was looking for.

"Austin!" Patrick exclaimed happily, inviting him in and hugging him. Austin couldn't resist a hug from the boy. He closed his eyes, being careful not to crash him; Patrick only was up to the top of his legs, so he had to bend a bit to return the hug.

"Hey buddy," he pulled away from the hug. "Where's your sister?" Austin asked as confident as he could, but really dying inside.

"She's in her room," he said, then taking his little hand and putting it on Austin's to lead him to her room. "Quick, she's really sad." Austin then began to run across the halls, literally dragging Patrick.

"Sorry," he apologized to Patrick who was panting.

"No problem," he breathed. "I'll let you guys be alone..." he disappeared into his room.

"Alls," he whispered, slowly making his way into her room. Her knees were budded and her makeup was running down her face. He raced to her.

"Austin!" she wiped her tears quickly; her makeup now on her hands.

"I know you were crying," he said slowly, taking a seat on her bed. "It's okay."

Ally didn't say anything, she sniffed a little and showed him a paper. At first he didn't know what it was, but then he realized: it was a letter from MUNY. "You got in! I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. She didn't hug back. Truly, he was. He needed to except her decision, like Brooke told him. "You... got in..." his smile faded a little.

"Yeah... I guess I did."

"You should be proud of yourself, Alls. I am. You're going to MUNY! Your dream school!" he tried to cheer her up, nudging her. "C'mon Ally, this is once in a lifetime!" Was she really going to be sad after such an accomplishment?

"I know, but what about you?" she asked weakly.

"I'll be fine..." he said. But he was lying, of course. Of course he wouldn't be fine without Ally! "We can make this work," he grabbed her hand.

She stilled looked uncertain. "B-But it's so far away! You can't just fly back and fourth everyday when you want to Austin. Long distance relationships are hard!"

_Am I really worth all of this to her? _Austin thought, frustrated. _Am I worth all this pain, all the tears, everything?! She deserves better._

"We can get through this Ally!" he said loudly, making her jump. "We'll make it through this, kay?" He held her face, cuffing her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know either," she tilted her head, letting more tears out; they landed on his hand, but he didn't care. "MUNY is my dream, but you're my biggest dream." She whispered.

"Oh Ally!" he pulled her into a tight hug, and this time, she didn't hesitate.

She buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you Austin. So much," she tightened her grip.

"I love you too, Ally."

Austin knew love wasn't just sex, or kissing or anything. Sometimes, all it could be was a simple hug and a gazing look in the eyes. In their relationship, they never had gone passed kissing, and he never did anything Ally wasn't comfortable with. They both had agreed that wasn't happening until they were married. He would never take advantage of her, and Ally's parents knew that. And when they fell asleep, Lester nor Piper really cared. They trusted their daughter and brother all the way; and knew nothing happened.

Being the first to pull away, her face full of makeup still, she spoke. "S-Sorry I got makeup on your shoulders."

"It's okay," he laughed. She was still beautiful to him- makeup or not. "Now let's do something to get your mind off of things, that DOESN'T include makeup."

"Okay, can we watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure, anything you want."

"Thanks Austy." She turned on her TV and changed the channel to the DVD player.

"What do you got?" he asked, leaning over her shoulders to look her movies. "You have the Spongebob movie?!" Austin asked in shock, maybe a little too excited. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed. And it was a _real _one, and Austin was grateful for that. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Well, it is. Can we watch it? Please please please!" he did the puppy-dog face.

"That's not gonna..." she seemed to get lost in the adorable face that was staring at her with hug eyes and his lip dangling from his mouth. "Awww... that's so-" she shook herself. "No! We are not watching this!"

Before Ally knew it, she was laying on Austin chest, watching the movie. "How did I get here?" she asked, confused, looking up at the blond.

"Moon's curse Alls, Moon's Puppy-dog face curse," he laughed, going back to the movie. Ally turned her attention back to the movie as well, but got up a little as she saw Patrick coming in.

"Hey sis, what are you-" he looked excited when he saw what they were watching. "OH MY GOD THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE I'M WATCHING THIS WITH YOU GUYS!" He was about to jump on Ally's bed, but she stopped him.

"No no," she shook her head. "I'm okay if you watch it, but go on my beanbag. I don't want you jumping around on my bed."

"I won't Ally, I promise!" he begged. "I won't get in the middle of you and Austin, please Ally."

"But you always want to be on my beanbag, what's so different now?" she asked.

The boy let out a disappointed sigh, then sluggishly walked over to the beanbag. "The things I do for Spongebob," he muttered as he slumped onto the beanbag.

Once the movie was over, Austin was the only one left awake. When Ally first fell asleep, Patrick sneaked onto the bed quietly, telling Austin not to tell Ally anything about him coming on her bed. He nodded and smiling at the little boy, who just really wanted to spend time with his sister. Patrick eventually fell asleep next to his sister, snuggling into his sister.

Austin smiled at the sight. He was still holding Ally in his arms, and she was on his chest, smiling at her happy dreams, he hoped. "I love you," he whispered so softly that he was surprised he could even hear himself; he kissed her head for a few seconds, and thought about how blessed he was.

_Thank you so much God for bringing Ally and her family into my life. I love her and her family. I was lost without her. I hope you are taking care of my mother and father and Ross. Bless them. And please help Ally and I get through this, despite the distance. Some think we are too young to have these feelings, but I don't think we are. Ally doesn't think that either. And please, can you somehow convince her she's doing the right thing? Cause I know she is. I'm so proud of her and I'm sure you are too. Thank you. Amen._

Ally cuddled herself more into Austin. He smiled at this. He held her closer and closed his eyes.

Austin didn't sleep long; it was usually hard for him to sleep during the daytime, but he managed to do this for about an hour. He and Ally must have been tired from the crying they had been doing lately. She was still asleep, and she was breathing softly.

He saw Patrick's head pop up, And he yawned. Austin wondered what _he _had been so tired from. "Hey Austin," he whispered, not wanting to wake his sister.

"Yeah?"

"Ally really loves you, you know?"

He nodded. Mr. Dawson said the same thing too. "I know."

"Like she said, you're her Superhero."

"That's right buddy," he smiled.

After a few moments of silent, Patrick spoke. "Hey, Austin, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything, we're basically brothers man. Shoot."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" he asked, confused.

"You know... be so nice and love Ally so much? If and when I get a girlfriend, I wanna be how you are. I wanna give her forehead kisses and tell her she's beautiful. So when Hazel and I-" he cut himself off, as if he were embarrassed about his own crush. "I-I mean future girlfriend- whoever that my be- get together, how can I make I be cool like you?"

Smiling, Austin looked for the right words. No one asked him about these kind of things. And he couldn't help but smile at the thought in Patrick's mind that him and Hazel would date in the future. And he knew it was Patrick's way of asking him advice about Hazel.

"If you want the truth- the key I to be yourself. And when you love someone, you'll know."

"How do you know? How did you know you loved Ally?"

"How did _I _know? Well, Ally was the person I could always trust; whenever I saw her, my heart would skip a beat and I would get a feeling in my chest. And when she was away from me, I felt so lonely; there was a pit in my stomach that I couldn't fill. There was a half of me that was just... gone." It was easy to explain his feelings to Ally.

"Wow... I wanna feel like that for somebody some day."

"Don't worry, you will. You have Hazel, remember?" he winked.

"Yeah but... I don't think she's into me like that."

"Patrick, trust me when I say this: feelings change over the years. She may like you one year and hate you the next. It really depends."

"Girls," he muttered, looking at Ally, who was still sleeping on his chest; this refused Austin to get up. It would risk waking her up.

"Yeah, but, who wouldn't love this face?" he looked down at Ally lovingly.

"I know," Patrick sighed. "I love my sister."

"I...I just wish more people saw how a wonderful and beautiful person she is. Flaws and all." He said his thoughts out loud. Even if he didn't mean for Patrick to hear it, he still had an answer.

"Me too," he hugged his sister a little, but she didn't wake up. "I try to tell her she's pretty but she never listens!"

"Right? That's exactly how I feel!"

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"No don't take my book!" Ally exclaimed. She was talk sleeping again. "I have a hammer!" she continued. She raised her head, but wasn't awake. Her eyes were closed and she grabbed the "hammer" aka the pillow; not expecting this, she starting hitting _Austin _with it. She was hitting it really hard, and it made a loud noise.

"Hey!" Austin sat up in the bed. Patrick started to laugh.

"Don't mess with this Ally-cat..." her voice started to trail off as she fell back to sleep, smiling that she successfully got her book back with using her "hammer".

Ally was finally starting to wake up. She raised her head, and looked at Austin with a confused, dazed look on her face. "Morning already?"

"It's 4:00 in the evening," Austin chuckled. Ally widened her eyes a little.

"Oh!" she stretched, yawning, then looked at him again. "Why does your hair look so messy?"

_Cause I was hit by a pillow multiple times! _he thought. But in the end, Austin couldn't be mad. "Well I guess... it's cause I was sleeping for a few hours."

"Okay then," she yawned.

**Another pointless chapter! Yay! Well I mean most of it was pointless, like the end. I don't know why I have the best ideas when I'm about to fall asleep. So I'm like literally falling asleep as I'm writing this. Man I need to get my life together...**

**So the next chapter will be pretty long pinky promise :). I really hope you like this chapter cause I'm so freaking tired yet I'm still writing this cause I need to write ideas the moment I get them unless I forget. **

**Goodnight. Love you guys! Review please!**


	40. College Is Just Another Journey

**So this is the chapter were a lot of things are going to happen. I'm going to make it pretty long; I just need to get all of the details straight but I know how it's gonna happen. But this isn't the last chapter. There's already been a huge turning point to the story with Ally going to MUNY and everything. **

**This chapter will pretty much be focused on graduation. I own nothing :).**

**WARNING- This chapter is sad. Well, mostly at the end because I almost cried.**

Graduation was around the corner and the seniors were getting ancy about leaving this place and starting their lives. Some were nervous about the whole thing, others where relieved that they were finally going to be on their own with no parents telling them what to do; others didn't know _what _they were feeling. It was a mix of emotions.

This is how Austin felt. He honestly really came to like Marino High even though he was only their for one school year. He knew a lot of people; he would miss the faces.

A few weeks before graduation Austin had been asked to write a graduation speech. Out of all of the students, why him? He had to do it in front of everyone: parents, teachers, students... everyone. Luckily, Piper did the same thing when she was in high school so she knew how to help him.

"Hey kid, what are you working on?" Piper asked, entering the kitchen where he was trying work on his essay. Piper had just graduated her freshman year of college, so she was always free, but she was looking for a job. Good thing Sonic Boom payed good money.

"My graduation speech," he answered, looking back down at the blank paper.

"Ah," Piper said, going into the fridge and getting a soda. "Want a Coke?"

"Sure, toss it," he said, reaching out his hand to catch it. Successfully, he caught it and put it on the table next his paper. Curious, Piper walked over to Austin and took a seat next to him.

"Doesn't really look like you're working on it to me," she laughed a little. The paper was blank except one word written on it: _The. _

"I'm trying," he defended himself. "What did you write for your graduation speech?"

Piper had came to Miami for a better life and moved into this apartment with a job and she also went to Marino High for only her senior year like Austin. Their parents couldn't really afford times to visit Piper so when she did her speech, no family was there to congratulate her on graduating high school; but they did call her of course on the phone and Skype her often.

"Well it will obviously be different from mine because, well, you're a guy and different things happened to you this year than they did to me last year. So just try to focus on to good things. And if you write about the bad things, make sure to mention things get better."

That seemed like good advice. "Thanks Pips, you have no idea how much that helped." Getting inspiration, Austin stuffed his face in the paper, and scribbled down everything he wanted to say.

"Anytime," she patted his back. "I'm going to eat pizza and watch Netfix till I pass out. See ya!"

Austin laughed a little at his sister. She was about to leave until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Austin said. Piper nodded in thanks and went to her room.

Approaching the door, he assumed it would either be Ally or Dez, but it wasn't. His eyes widened when he saw who was there. "G-Gavin?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Gavin looked down, as if he were embarrassed. "I just wanted to tell you... I'm getting more help, and so is my dad. Because of you... so... thanks. Bye..." he was about to leave but Austin quickly stopped him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Gavin! Why... why don't you come in?" he asked. What was he doing?

"S-Sure." He made his way hesitantly into the apartment and looked around. "So what's up?" Gavin looked at the unfamiliar place. If he and Austin were going to be friends, he might as well know where he would be when they hung out, if that were ever to happen.

"Oh I've just been working on my graduation speech," Austin explained. It felt so awkward. "You can take a look if you want."

Gavin took a few steps closer into the kitchen and read the unfinished paper. "It looks good so far," he commented.

"Thanks," Austin said, looking into the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I probably won't be here long. I'm...I'm sure you don't want me here anyway."

It would be a lie if one where to say Austin actually WANTED Gavin in his house. He was horrible to his Ally, and he didn't particularly want to be Gavin's friend, even if he was going through a hard time. As bad as that sounded.

"It's okay. I mean you don't have to stay long, I should really get back to my speech. I'll need to show it to Ally, see what she thinks."

Austin noticed Gavin's eyes light up like a Christmas tree at the mention of Ally. It was a recent discovery that Gavin had feelings for Ally, which was one of the reasons he bullied her and told Austin to stay away from her. "How is she by the way?" he asked casually, but his voice was warm.

"She's good... S-She's moving to New York. For college: MUNY," he explained, not even wanting to mention that the girl he loved was going to be gone soon. At least there was still the summer.

Gavin frowned. "Oh... I had no idea," he said sadly.

_Well of course you wouldn't know. She's not friends with you, you're a jerk to her! _he thought, holding his tongue, trying not to say it out loud. He just had to remember what Gavin was going through. He couldn't believe he was taking pity on him!

"Well I didn't either till prom night. That's when she told me," he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys have a thing. I can't compete with that."

"I don't expect you to, she's my girlfriend!" Austin's voice was beginning to rise.

"You don't need to get so defensive. It's not like I'm going to take her away from you," he said in monotone. "She would never date me anyways, I'm a terrible person. I've hurt her in ways I don't even want to talk about."

This is what really made Austin mad. He hurt Ally. His girlfriend. His sweetheart. The only reason he wasn't as depressed as he was and understood what it was like to be broken. They were both broken for different reasons. But when they met their hearts began to feel complete again.

"Yeah, I could imagine," he mumbled.

"Austin I'm doing the best I can! I haven't-"

"Well your best isn't good enough Gavin! You tortured Ally because your dad abuses you! Look I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't mean you have to bully everyone you meet. So lay off!" he pushed him a little.

"Austin, I-" Gavin started quietly, only to be interrupted.

"What? There's nothing you can say. Tell me, why did you even come here?" Austin challenged.

"I-I just wanted to apologize. Maybe we could put this behind us? M-Maybe we could be friends?"

"No Gavin. There is no reason to apologize to me. I'm happy that you and your dad are working things out. But after you did all of that to Ally... I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry. I can forgive you for bullying me. But Ally? I'll never forgive you for that. And I speak for Ally and even Brooke when I say we aren't going to deal with it anymore. Have a good life Gavin."

Gavin drew back, and made his way back toward the door. "Well you too trailer trash!" was the last thing before he left. The words hurt, but Austin stood his ground.

Sighing, Austin frowned. Maybe he was too hard on him. _No, _he thought. _I was fair, but I spoke my mind. I hope you're proud of me dad. I spoke my mind like you always told me. Cause it was hard._

...

It was the day of graduation and Austin was starting to get worried. What if he got full-blown stage fright and stuttered in front of everyone? He had his speech memorized.

Ally must have seen his worry, because she started rubbing his shoulders. "Calm, deep breathes, that's my guy. You got this honey."

Austin smiled. He knew Ally had got the "deep breathes" from him when he was trying to calm Ally's nerves, which was many times.

"Don't be nervous," she said.

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"Oh please, don't try to hide it." A knew voice came into the conversation. Austin recognized Ally's friend, Trish. She was in her cap and gown like everyone else. "You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks Trish."

"No problem blondie," she joked, smiling. Dez and Carrie approached them.

"Hey guys, are you ready for this?" Dez asked nervously.

Austin took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so."

This is what Austin would miss the most other than Ally. He would miss spending time with his friends. All the laughs, the talks, and the memories that reflected in them would always be in his heart, but he wish he could relive his senior year once more. These wonderful people had brought them into their worlds because they know he was a good friend. And that's exactly what he wrote in his speech.

Austin knew that he and his friends had a summer full of laughs, but when it was over... They were going to different places to see new things and eventually make their dreams come true.

"Austin, hey, Austin!"

He turned to realize Ally was tugging his arm. "Yeah?"

She pointed to the people going in the auditorium. "We gotta go in."

"Oh!" Austin officially snapped back into reality. He and Ally were getting left behind.

The auditorium was rather large, definitely enough to fit everyone. Austin took a seat with Ally on his right and Dez on his left.

Looking around, he caught Piper's eye who was smiling proudly at him and waving, taking thousands of pictures. He noticed that she looked at him and Ally, and formed a heart with her hand.

_"Stop," _he mouthed, but couldn't help but be amused. It's just what siblings do.

He looked up to the principal, who was signaling everyone to be quiet. Before Austin knew it, he was being called up, and Ally hugged him. "Good luck Superhero," she whispered lovingly in his ear, her voice warm.

He approached the stage. If he forgot one word of his speech, he would forget everything. The auditorium was silent, and he caught the eye of Patrick, who game him a thumbs up.

"H-Hey everyone," he stuttered through the mic, that squeaked. Austin winced. Everyone was holding their ears because the noise. _Great, two words in, and I'm already blowing it! _he thought In frustration.

"S-Sorry."

He looked at Ally, who was nodding for him to go on. Her smile was proud, and he knew he must go on. So the whole time, his eyes were focused on her.

"Friends, family. First of all, I wanted to say congratulations to all my peers who made it here today. All of you deserve this after your hard work.

Anyways, wow, it's crazy how fast my senior went. It seemed to be over the moment it started. But the reason I got through it was because of all the support I got. I wanna think my teachers that taught me everything I needed to know. And I thank my friends. They were always there for me when I needed them. And of course our siblings: our brothers"- he glanced at Patrick and slightly looked up at the sky, where he knew Ross rested. -"and sisters." He nodded at Piper, who was smiling.

"Also our parents, for helping us. And my girlfriend, who taught me that even if things get hard, she'll be there. She has always been there, even if I'm mad at anything, or even myself, or even her. She never gave up on me. Ally, you are amazing and I can't tell you how thankful I am. I love you." They locked eyes again. She was starting to tear up.

"And as I stand here, on this stage, I realize that things will never be the same. We are all going our seperate ways to do different things. I wish the best of luck to them. We are all the same. We are all human. We all made it. After high school, it's just life... and I know it's going to be hard. It will be a challenge to wake up and realize I don't have anywhere to go but work. And not school, but work.

I've also realized, I still have a lot to learn before I get there. College is just another journey, guys. I hope everyone takes that journey." Austin looked around at the audience that was silent for a few seconds until they started to clap loudly. "Thank you!"

He ran off the stage, waving.

Sitting back in his seat Ally and Dez hugged him on both of his sides. "Great speech buddy," Dez said.

"Yeah," Ally agreed. "It was beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

It was now time for everyone to receive their diploma's, stating that they graduated. The principal, Mr. Fan, was calling out names of his fellow seniors. They were people he knew he would never see again. "Ally Dawson!" he called. Ally quickly made her way up the two small stairs of the stage.

Austin got on his feet. "WOAH WHOO GO ALLY! YOU DID IT!" he clapped like a maniac for his brunette girlfriend. He cheered the loudest out of everyone; maybe except for Trish, who was on her feet as well. Trish had always been naturally loud, which wasn't her fault.

Ally shook hands with Mr. Fan and got off the stage. "Austin Moon!" He raced to the stage and shook the principals hand and got his diploma. He did it. He graduated. He made it.

"YAAAYY AUSTIN!" he heard Piper. "THAT'S MY BROTHER RIGHT THERE!" Piper shouted to everyone who was remotely around her. They were all giving her strange looks. Embarrassed, she looked at her feet. Austin smiled.

Eventually, the rest of their friends had received their diploma's soon after Austin and Ally. There was constant cheering and pictures token to be cherished later.

Mr. Fan stepped in front of the mic. "I present the Graduate class of 2015!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone at once threw their caps in the air. Austin caught his easily, while it slipped off of Ally's hands. Looking at Dez, He realized the hat had fell on his head, but upside-down. Austin chuckled. He looked at Ally, who was smiling at him. He returned it. In this moment Austin felt as if he could do anything. He took both of her hands and kissed the crown of her head.

"We did it Alls," he whispered. "We're graduates." Right now it didn't seem like Ally was going anywhere; it felt like she would be in his arms forever. He started to feel like he was on Cloud Nine. There were no worries about college there.

...

It was it. The day. The day Ally Dawson was leaving Miami. In just a few hours, she would be going on another journey. She would be gone from Austin's arms. Summer had gone by too quick. But even though Ally was leaving, Austin wouldn't change a thing about the amazing summer he and his friends had together. They were only memories now.

Brooke and Gavin were going to the same school as Piper; Dez was going to film school, Carrie was going to a school in LA where she learned to be a makeup artist. That's what she always wanted to do: work in fashion. Trish had always liked to order people around, so she though it'd be good to be a manager. Ally, Of course, was going to MUNY. Austin? He still didn't know.

He was thinking of going to a music school in Miami. But he knew it was too late to resister for MUNY. He knew he should have done it when he had the chance.

"Y-You have everything right?" Austin asked. Her car was parked in the parking lot of his neighborhood. She had already said her goodbyes to her family, which was hard.

She had a backpack and two suit cases in the trunk. Ally didn't answer. Leaning on her car, she looked like she was going to cry any moment. "I have everything. I...I really gotta g-go. My flight leaves in a few hours. And you always need to be early."'

Austin took a step closer to her and wrapped his hands around her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Alls," he started to cry.

"This isn't goodbye," she whispered through tears, pulling away. "We'll text. We can Skype; everything. We'll make it work. I'll always be"- she took his wrist and put his hand to his heart. -"right here. Where it counts."

_You are only making this harder. _"I know."

"And remember: College is just another journey Austin."

"You remembered?"

"I loved your speech."

He pulled her into another hug and buried his head deeper into her soft hair and stroked it. "I love you. Never forget that I love you. So much."

"More than pancakes?"

He laughed a little through his tears. "More than pancakes."

"Well, I love you more than pickles."

They knew that sometime they needed to let go, but they never wanted to. Pulling away, Austin looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. "C'mon Alls, dry those tears." He put his thumb near her eyes and dried them. "There ya go."

She looked at him for a few long seconds, and she kissed him. It was long, and full of passion, as if she was letting out all of her feelings in that one kiss. Chills went down Austin's spine. It was by far the best kiss they have ever shared. His put his hands on her back, returning the kiss.

They both realized they needed to let go for air. "Goodbye Austin." Her voice cracked with pain as she opened the door and backed up.

Austin watched the girl he loved more than music, more than his pride; and more than pancakes, drive away to the airport. And he didn't know when he would see her again. But the next time he would see her was on a phone or computer screen.

**Man this ending was sad. It would be a lie if I said I didn't tear up writing this. I promise it'll get better. Please review.**


	41. I Wasn't Going To

**Okay... last chapter :,(. Oh my God guys is it sad I'm really sad right now? It makes me feel like my baby has graduated college. **

**I own nothing :).**

Heartbreak. That was the only emotion Austin felt when he watched Ally drive away. There was no one who could make it better. Well, except her of course. Just her presence would brighten his day and make it all worth it in the end. But he knew she was well on her way to MUNY now.

He knew it was hard to except she was really leaving and this wasn't just a dream. And if it was a dream, it wouldn't be, it would be a never ending nightmere; cause that what it felt like.

Austin made his way into his room, oblivious to everything around him. Taking off his shoes, he crawled into his bed, and closed his eyes, pretending none of this ever happened. He tried to go to a place were everything was okay. A place where he and Ally could be together, and nothing would pull them apart. A place... with no heartbreak or pain.

But that place didn't exist, and if it did, Austin would already be there, holding Ally's hand, and never letting her go.

Snuggling more into his covers, his eyes started to get heavy and he began to drift into sleep. He just lay there for hours, not wanting to talk to anyone. He just wanted to lay there.

Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door. "Austin?" it was Piper. Her voice was on the edge, and it summed up to one thing- sympathy. _I don't want your pity!_

"Go away!" he shouted, then went back into his covers. "Austin is depressed. He can't answer your call right now. Leave the message after the beep. Beep!"

"Oh God..." Piper muttered, entering the room. "Move it!" She pushed Austin's legs so she could sit. He fussed a little.

"Just leave me alone Piper." He was about to cover himself back up and cry, but Piper had other plains for him.

"C'mon kid, I hate seeing you so sad," she took his arm and made him sit up.

"Well Piper, my girlfriend is going to be miles away from me in a matter of hours, all my friends are gone, and I have no where to go for college. So, yeah, there is absolutely no reasonto be sad," he said sarcastically. Piper was going to say something, but he wasn't done. "Yep, happy, happy, happy!"

Piper didn't want to say this out loud, but she honestly thought he was being a brat. It wasn't his fault about Ally and his friends, but it was his fault he wasn't in college.

"Austin, why don't you stop moping around and do something about it? I mean look at you! You're a mess!" she said finally, her voice firm.

"But I've waited to long to get into college!"

"It's not too late to change everything. You can still get into college."

"I thought-"

"It's not to late to register for the college I go to," she suggested.

"What about Ally?"

"You guys can make it work."

Austin was beginning to doubt it. Would he really be happy with a long distance relationship? "D-Do you think it's too late to register for MUNY?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know anything about MUNY, but you can't just register to be with your girlfriend. You need to be in a college that you like."

"What are you talking about? I love music! MUNY would be a great school to go to."

She still didn't look certain. "Well... I don't know..."

Not waiting for her to say anything else, Austin got his computer off the floor and went to the MUNY website. He typed a few things. "Piper! Look what it says!" Excitement went through Austin. Piper looked at the screen: _It's not to late to register! _"This solves all my problems!"

...

It didn't take Austin long to fill out the application. About a half an hour. The first fifteen minutes was filling it in with his pen, and the other fifteen was proofreading and making sure he got everything right. He didn't want one of the most popular music schools to think he was uneducated. He knew if he got in he may need some extra school work to work on because he registered so late.

He and Piper walked to the mailbox together. His sister was actually excited for him. She knew going to MUNY would be the best thing. He would get his education and be with Ally as well. But on the other hand... if he didn't get in, where would he go then? He would have to go to Piper's college.

"Please work," he whispered, putting it in the mailbox. They were about to go home, but Austin caught the eye of Gavin, who was walking down the sidewalk across from them.

"You okay?" Piper nudged him.

"Fine," he didn't take his eyes off the bully. "You go ahead, there's something I need to take care of." He didn't know why he needed to do this, but he felt bad about everything that he said to Gavin.

_He could use a friend, _Austin thought, padding up to Gavin. He looked sad and confused. "Hey, Gavin!" he waved, trying to catch up to him.

Gavin turned, and stopped. "What do you want?"

What could he say? He knew he was kinda harsh on him before graduation. "I just... wanted to say I was sorry. I was wrong to say all that stuff when you were trying to apologize." He meant his apology. And Austin knew, deep down, somewhere he did care about Gavin, and he wouldn't be apologizing if he cared about him.

"No I'm sorry," Gavin sighed. "I know you love Ally, and I'm not gonna get in the middle of that. But I can't keep in what I feel, and I know someday Ally and I are gonna be okay and everything I did..." he put his hands on his face.

"I...I forgive you, Gavin. And I know deep down, Ally does too."

Now Austin couldn't blame Gavin for falling for Ally, she was beautiful. And whoever couldn't see that, could hit their face with a brick.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. She told me she feels bad about your situation... and she knows you're getting help, and she was happy."

Gavin smiled for the first time ever. It was a real smile, and it was full of joy. "So we good now man?"

"We're good." They fist bumped. And for the first time, Austin didn't feel awkward or mad at Gavin, and it was nice to feel other feelings but hate. He invited his new friend over, and they talked.

...

It had only been a few days and Ally was missing Austin like crazy. Only one day and school would start again.

She realized today she was missing him more than normal, cause she was singing a sad song.

_"...When you're gone, _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay..._

_I miss you."_

She decided she would stop. She didn't want to cry again today or annoy her roommate that was on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Girl keep going! Your singing is beautiful!" her roommate, Ridley, complimented.

Ridely was a nice girl, one year younger than Ally but had wonderful pipes. But everyone had their flaws: Ridley always seemed to be unsure of herself sometimes; she was talented but didn't always believe it.

"Thanks, Ridley," she attempted to smile. Ridley knew about Austin, in fact, she watched every one of Ally's videos, so she knew the song was obviously about Austin.

"Listen," Ridley made her way down the bunk beg. "It's okay to miss Austin. I'm sure he misses you too."

"I know he does."

"Well, of course," she said cheerfully. "Austin loves you."

Ally smiled. Ridley always knew what to say. "Do you think he thinks about me?"

"Absolutely. Ally, I saw the way he looked at you when you were singing in your video. He looked at you like you were his princess."

She couldn't help but smile again. She knew she looked at him like he was her night in shining armor. Going to her phone, she decided it was the best time as any to Skype him. After a few rings, he answered.

"Alls!" he greeted happily.

"Hi Austin."

"Hey blondie," Ridley greeted. She had seen Austin almost everyday through Ally's iPhone screen.

"Hi Ridley," he smiled. "Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come open your door, you might get better reseption out in the hallways," he said. "I'm kinda getting a bad connection."

"Okay..." Ally nodded in confusion, making her way towards the door. "I really don't see-" she cut herself off, and hung up the call.

Austin was right there, standing in front of her. He was smiling.

"Austin," she whispered in pure happiness.

"Ally," he said quietly, his voice warm, and his eyes were only focused on her. He came closer and wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Your here. How...?"

"It's all figured out. Just please don't let go," he tightened his grip. He knew she would be etastic that he got into MUNY. But he knew it could wait; he just needed to breathe her in once more.

"I wasn't going to."

**I'm SO sorry if this felt too rushed. I was trying to get it done today because a guest review asked me to do it on their birthday, so happy birthday! I'm sorry if you don't like it I really did my best. **

**But this is the end... I really hope you do like it cause I feel like what Austin did was sweet; surprising her and everything. **

**Tayside- I am 13 :). Thanks for the nice review :). **

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thinks for all the constant support and as always I wouldn't be here without you guys. You are amazing! I will miss working on this story. It has really been good to me and I can't believe this is the last chapter, still. I can't believe you guys gave this story a chance. I'm just a thirteen-year-old girl writing a 40 chapter story and this much support is just amazing and a big deal cause I just didn't expect.**

**I didn't expect to be told my writing was amazing. **

**Also before I go, I'm working on a new A&amp;A story- Unconditionally. That should be out soon, maybe tomorrow cause it's fresh in my Doc's :).**

**Thanks so much. I know I've said it already but I just can't tell you how grateful I am. And thanks for reading I'll see you again very soon! :)**


	42. SEQUEL IMPORTANT

**Hello lovely's! Can I call you lovely's? I love it. Anyways, I know this story is over, but how would you feel about a sequel? I already have a perfect idea. It will be great I promise! Tell me your thoughts. :). If you want it, just PM me or review. **

**Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
